Amethyst and Garnet
by Quatermass
Summary: (Female Harry!) Twins, separated, and then re-united. Both summoners of Madain Sari. Both destined to become Princesses of Alexandria. One is Sarah, later to be called Garnet til Alexandros XVII, a quiet studious girl. The other is Rose Potter, the Girl Who Lived, later dubbed Amethyst til Alexandros IX, a rambunctious tomboy. This is their story, entangled with the fate of Gaia...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

 _Final Fantasy IX_ remains my personal favourite game in the series. Given that, it's small wonder I did a crossover between that and Harry Potter. However, _Final Fantasy IX_ crossovers are amongst the most underrepresented in the series. And having done two separate _Final Fantasy XII_ crossovers (another underrepresented _Final Fantasy_ game for crossovers) with Harry Potter, I thought I would try my luck with a second crossover.

 _A Third Summoner_ was effectively my first published fanfic, _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_ , but with the story of _Final Fantasy IX_ rather than _Final Fantasy VII_. It was basically throwing Harry into events later in the game and going from there. This story will take a different leaf. Not only will the starting point be much earlier, but there will be a female Harry. This is the second female Harry story I have written, with my _Silent Hill 3_ crossover, _Heather Potter and the Legacy of Alessa_ being the first.

Another element was something that came from an idea that I derived for _A Third Summoner_. I got the idea in that work that Harry and Garnet were cousins, as Garnet with her hair cut short somehow reminded me a little of Harry, something that occurred to me when I saw the trailer for the upcoming Steam release. Here, the relationship between the female Harry and Garnet is closer: they are (non-identical) twins. In addition, due to a time difference trick that I used to hurriedly explain away a continuity error in _A Third Summoner_ , female Harry (Amethyst, though she'll be initially named Rose) will become Garnet's younger sister. You'll get the reasoning for it when the time comes.

Amethyst/Harry won't be the only Potterverse character in this. Snape will play a big role in the story, though whether other Potterverse characters will appear remain to be seen, beyond cameos, anyway. In addition, this story will spend a few chapters in the years prior to _Final Fantasy IX_ 's events, when Garnet and Amethyst/Harry are growing up. I do intend to take a few leaves out of _A Song of Ice and Fire_ in terms of characterisation, where Garnet is the (less bitchy and stupid) Sansa to Amethyst/Harry's Arya. Plus, I want to expand a little on Gaia's culture and history, as well as events prior to the game.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, for various reasons (of language, sexual references, and violence), this is an M-rated work.

Secondly, there will be spoilers for Harry Potter, and ESPECIALLY _Final Fantasy IX_. You have been warned.

Thirdly, there will be annotations, and a lot of them. Those of you who have read my work before know this. For those of you who don't, and want to whine, the door's there. Whining about my annotations is a sure way to earn my ire, so if you feel the urge to complain… _smother it_.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Final Fantasy IX_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Baku will beat you for your insolence.


	2. Chapter 1: To Another World

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **TO ANOTHER WORLD**

An old, bearded man stares down at a letter in his hand, knowing that he would soon make a very important, and a very difficult decision. A letter that had been left for him some time ago, to be opened in the event of the death of a good friend. And now, he was reading the last missive of that person.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I'm writing to you in case things go wrong. If you are reading this, I am dead, and in all likelihood, so too is James. If Rose is still alive, then I have much to speak about what needs to be done with her. However, before we move onto that, first, some important things. Firstly, Sirius was not our Secret Keeper. Pettigrew was. Secondly, I am using a ritual that I learned of below. It can protect Rose, but it requires me to sacrifice my life for his own. However, while I know your knowledge is vast, it is not a blood ward protection._

 _There is a simple reason for that. Rose is not my biological child._

 _As you know, I worked for the Unspeakables until the pressures of Voldemort's attention grew too great. You doubtless heard that I threw myself into my work there after the miscarriage caused by that curse, and the subsequent realisation that I could no longer have children. I volunteered to undertake an expedition to another world, partly out of depression, and partly because I had had a bad argument with James._

 _Although I was absent for only a month by our world's reckoning, I was there for two weeks longer. I became swift friends with many of the inhabitants of a small village known as Madain Sari. One of my friends was a woman by the name of Jane. We bonded over many things, and she sympathised with me over the loss of my child. When she gave birth to twins, I was astonished when she gave one of her children to me._

 _When I came back, I only told James and Sirius of the truth, misleading everyone else into believing I had found a way to have another child through the Department of Mysteries. Both of them resolved to view her as our child. However, one thing had to be done. We used a special charm to hide a distinctive feature many of the inhabitants of Madain Sari had: a horn. You see, the horn is vital to their magic, a form of evocation of powerful magical beings called summon magic. Summoners are, apparently, unique to Madain Sari, even in their world._

 _The normal portal to that world, Gaia, was closed by the Unspeakables, partly because of Voldemort's activities, but also partly because there was a strange energy drain on the portal(_ _1)_ _. However, Jane gave me a copy of a ritual that will send those within the circle back to that world, along with a copy of the ritual I told you about to protect Rose. I want you to send Sirius and Remus there with her. Sirius will probably be seen as a traitor, and Remus…he's viewed with contempt for his condition._

 _Dumbledore, I beg of you, do not leave Rose with my sister and her family. She would treat Rose with utter contempt, and her husband is a boor and a boar. They would treat her with coldness at best, but I fear they would treat her like a slave at worst. Instead, please fulfil my last request._

 _I know that Rose will become famous. But…she doesn't need that. What she needs is a family, people who will treat her with love, not awe, contempt, or hatred. Use the ritual. Send her to Gaia. Give her a home. Please._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lily Potter_

Dumbledore pinched his nose, and sighed. What could he do? He had sent Hagrid to bring Rose to Hogwarts once he felt the wards fall along with the Fidelius Charm, so that he could arrange for Rose to stay with her relatives. But if Rose was not a blood relative, then the blood protection he had planned to use simply would not work.

But sending Rose to another world had its own problems. Dumbledore was almost certain that Voldemort had survived. He only had suspicions, but he knew the evil wizard was obsessed with immortality. And Rose would be needed as an icon for Magical Britain to rally around should Voldemort return.

For a moment, his old friend Grindlewald's motto returned to his mind. _For the greater good_. But as swiftly as it had come, Dumbledore dismissed it. No. He had done enough of that. And Rose deserved some happiness. He would have to do some quick reading, in case it was possible to contact her in Gaia, find a way to allow messages at least to cross between worlds.

As he thought, he summoned a Patronus, and sent it off with a message to Sirius Black. He would summon Lupin later. And there would be a third person he would send to Gaia, to keep Rose Potter safe. Someone who owed both Rose and her father a debt of honour.

* * *

Sirius eventually had Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore met him and hurried him inside. Lupin had already arrived, as had Hagrid. "I've read the letter from Lily," Dumbledore said as they strode up the path. "Remus and Severus know. Hagrid, I will have to Obliviate for his own good. He has already consented. Only Minerva and I shall know the truth about Rose's whereabouts."

"What about the rat?!" Sirius demanded.

"I have sent word to the DMLE. Alastor and Amelia Bones are keeping an eye out. Barty Crouch was somewhat more sceptical, but he's agreed to keep an open mind. He thinks it was a good tactic, switching Secret Keepers," Dumbledore said. "Thank Merlin I caught you before you found Pettigrew. Otherwise, you might have done something you would regret."

"I wouldn't have regretted killing that rat!" Sirius snarled.

"But that may have only cemented your apparent guilt," Dumbledore said. "Even now, there are mutterings of you reverting to the type of your family. Black by name, black by nature and deed."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. By the way, warn the DMLE that Pettigrew is an unregistered rat Animagus," Sirius said.

"I will, once this is over and done with…" Dumbledore said.

* * *

As Dumbledore chalked out the ritual circle, two of the four occupants of said ritual circle were trying very hard to kill each other purely through nasty glares. Severus Snape and Sirius Black were matching glares, while Remus Lupin cradled his friends' adopted daughter. "So," Lupin said, "we're being sent to another world to raise her?"

Dumbledore nodded. He indicated a bag. "A special communications diary is in the bag. Write in it, and I should find a message in it. It should work, even across dimensions, despite the time difference. Croaker once told me about it."

"I don't know why he is coming with us," Sirius snarled, indicating Snape.

"He owes James Potter and now Rose a debt on his life and magic," Dumbledore said. "As a double agent, he would also want to avoid the wrath of any Death Eaters. I would trust him with my life, and I certainly trust him to keep Rose alive, as much as you two would strive to do so yourselves."

Snape scowled. He had been effectively blackmailed with the memory of Lily Evans, and the fact that, despite being adopted, Rose had her eyes, that green emerald shine. He hated this, but then again, there was something vaguely appealing about going to another world, and making a fresh start.

"Do you think this wise, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as she watched on. She had been retrieved from her self-imposed surveillance of the Dursley home. "It's good that you aren't sending her to live with those appalling Muggles, but what if you are sending them into danger?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Sirius said. "Lily said that the summoners of Madain Sari were a peaceful people, despite their power. They generally commune with the beings they summon, the Eidolons, and only use them in battle for self-defence, as they respect them too much. Rose's Eidolons are yet to awaken. Should they do so, some people may seek to exploit her. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Dumbledore nodded as he completed the last stroke of chalk. "Gentlemen, good luck," he said, before he waved his wand at the circle. In a flare of blood red light, the three men and a baby vanished.

* * *

Within the Eidolon Wall of Madain Sari, Jane was praying, while her daughter Sarah peered curiously at the walls. Two years old, and already she was curious and intelligent. Before long, her Eidolons would awaken.

Jane and Sarah were both dark-haired with dark eyes. Jane's husband Johan(2) (and therefore Sarah's father) was brown-haired with green eyes. He was currently checking on the ward spells of the village boundaries.

Jane looked up when there was a shriek of fright from her daughter. She caught the briefest glimpse of a sanguine glow, before it faded to reveal a trio of strangers, one of them holding a baby. She surged to her feet. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

The dark-haired man with the grey eyes and moustache spoke first. "Before I answer those questions, I need to talk to Jane."

"You are speaking to her," Jane said haughtily, hurriedly ushering Sarah behind her back. "What business do you have with me?"

"My name is Sirius Black," the man said. Jane started. She remembered the name as being one of Lily's friends. "This is Remus Lupin," he said, indicating a tawny, tired-looking man, the one holding the infant, "and this is Severus Snape." This last was a man with greasy black hair and dark, cold eyes, and a prominent nose.

Jane recognised the names from Lily, though she was surprised to see Snape here. Last she heard, Lily and Snape had had a major falling out long before Lily came briefly to this world. And then, her eyes were drawn to the bundle. A girl, just below one and a half years of age, with black hair, and a jagged scar on her forehead. She was sleeping for the moment. "Is that…?"

"Rose Potter," Sirius said. "James and Lily are dead."

"Voldemort got them, didn't he?" Jane said bitterly. Remus flinched, and Snape cringed. "He murdered them. That ritual I supplied her with must've worked, though, Rose is alive, though marked by the Killing Curse. Lily must've wanted me to have her back should she die," she concluded.

Remus held out Rose, and Jane took her. She looked at her child, the one she offered to that darling Lily to help ease her heartbreak. Rose was far from unwanted by Jane, but she knew that Lily had wanted a child so badly. Now she had gotten her child back, but at too high a cost.

She was young, too. Younger than Sarah, despite being twins. Then again, Lily had kept in communications with her people, and learned that time moved here more swiftly. For every three weeks she had spent in Madain Sari, only two did so in Britain.

And as Sarah had just celebrated her second birthday, then that meant that Rose was about a year and four months old.

Jane frowned when she realised something was wrong. "Where is her horn?"

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said, approaching with a wand, and muttering, " _Finite._ " The horn appeared where it belonged, poking slightly out from her forehead. "We needed to conceal it, just in case. I was the only one besides Lily and James who knew."

"So it wasn't removed," Jane sighed in relief.

"That was something Lily was most adamant about," Sirius said. He gently touched his goddaughter's face. "A horn would have caused comment, obviously."

Jane nodded, before lowering down to the bemused Sarah, who began staring at her sister. "Sarah, darling, this is your sister, Rose."

"Rose?" Sarah asked.

Jane nodded, before turning to the three wizards. "Once the elders have spoken with you, then you shall be allowed to live here, subject to our laws."

"Do they care that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"As long as you consent to being safely confined during the full moon, I doubt that they would. Werewolves are rare, but not unheard of on this world. In any case, welcome to Madain Sari, the village of the summoners."

With those words, the new life of the Girl Who Lived, and her three guardians, began. But the road of their lives would not be an easy one by any means…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **The beginning of the new story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now, to clear up the confusion, especially for those who haven't read into the backstory, or did the Eidolon Wall sidequest, Sarah is the girl who will become Princess Garnet (Rose will be officially dubbed Amethyst by the Alexandrian royals), while Jane is her mother. Those are the official names for Garnet (before she was adopted) and her birth mother.**

 **1\. This is foreshadowing the effect Terra has on Gaia, sapping the souls of the dead, and, presumably, draining the lifeforce of Gaia in the process. Presumably some of it leached through the portal.**

 **2\. I decided to name Garnet's father 'Johan', a German version of 'John', as a reference to 'John Smith', the popular alias of the Doctor from** ** _Doctor Who_** **. Given that Garnet's birthname is Sarah, and her mother is Jane, and one of the longest serving companions of the Doctor was Sarah Jane Smith, well…**


	3. Chapter 2: Prelude to Destruction

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **PRELUDE TO DESTRUCTION**

 _Four years later_ …

"Catch me if you can, sis!" Rose laughed as she ran through the streets of Madain Sari, her messy black hair framing her features. Green eyes flashed from behind glasses. Morrison the Moogle had to dodge with a shriek as Rose barrelled past him.

"Hey, watch out, _kupo!_ " Morrison yelped. Rose risked a quick glance behind her, to find Sarah, laughing, catching up. But Rose suddenly ran into someone. A very hard someone, wearing what felt like armour. With a yelp of pain, Rose fell onto her backside, and stared up. And up. And up, at a man who was as tall as Uncle Severus. And old, too.

The man was old, with a long beard, eyes with no pupil, dressed in grey armour with a cape, and with a glowing red light in his chest. He peered down at Rose, before smiling, and helping her to her feet. "You are somewhat energetic, child," the old man observed.

"Ener-what?" Rose asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Garland," the old man said. "I am a scholar."

"You're dressed up like a knight," Rose said, as Sarah skidded to a halt near her sister. "I thought scholars were nerdy and wore glasses and things."

"I am a man of many talents, child. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the leaders of your village?"

"Rose! Sarah! Come here!" The two children turned and ran over to their mother, who looked at the newcomer. "Who are you, sir?"

"As I told the children, madam, I am Garland, an itinerant scholar. I have heard tales of the summoners of Madain Sari, and wished to speak with them to satisfy my curiosity."

After a moment, Jane said, "Sarah, Rose, head home. Don't leave it until I send for you." As the two children scurried off, cowed, Jane looked at Garland levelly, before she looked at his body. "You are more machine than man," she observed.

"A necessity. I have only a finite life, and so many things to learn," Garland said. "I have replaced much of my body with machinery of my own design."

"One should not fear death," Jane said. "It is through death that our memories of life return to the World Crystal."

"It is not death I fear, but a half-finished life, madam," Garland said. "Only when I have completed my task shall I allow myself the luxury of death."

Jane looked at the man, surprised at his dignity and grace. Eventually, she said, "Very well. But any treachery will be repaid in kind, Garland. We have few visitors to Madain Sari, and more than a few have sought to exploit we summoners and our Eidolons. None have succeeded."

"Madam…I can promise you that I have no intention whatsoever of exploiting the summoners. I am not a fool. Such destructive power would be foolish to take for one's own." There was no obsequiousness in that tone, just a quiet statement of fact. Even so, Jane couldn't help but feel that Garland was choosing his words with meticulous care…

* * *

Snape scribbled the latest developments in Madain Sari into the communication diary. Not that there were many developments in this quiet village. Black and Rose were the main sources of noise in the village, at least when Eidolons weren't being brought out. Rose Potter may not have been a Potter by blood, but she had inherited that fool James' impish nature, not helped by that cretin Black. At least the girl treated him with, if not respect, then affection of a sort. While he could not have the romantic love he wanted from Lily, he felt that a familial bond with Rose Potter was not a bad consolation prize. She was kind and attentive, and she was certainly intelligent enough to pick up things more rapidly than most. Though her sister, Sarah, had more intelligence.

The two girls entered even as he thought about them. They had certainly grown, he reflected as he stood. He saw the looks on their faces. "Rose, Sarah, what's the matter?"

"There's a stranger in the village," Sarah said. "Mother sent us home while he was here, and I think she was a bit afraid of him."

"He had a long beard, and wore armour with a cape with a light glowing on his chest," Rose said. "He was pretty nice for a stranger."

"Sometimes strangers pretend to be nice," Snape said. "They lie to get what they want, including little girls. Your mother did the right thing sending you two back."

Rose pouted. "Still not fair. We were playing!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Even so, your mother must be concerned enough to have you stay home," he said. "I'd suggest heeding her advice every once in a while, Rose. Anyway, you have better things to do than run around and annoy the Moogles with your antics."

"Uncle Padfoot's more fun than you," Rose retorted, poking her tongue out.

As she returned to her room in a huff, Sarah said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. We barely got time to play before the stranger, Garland, arrived."

Snape nodded. "That's all right, Sarah. There are some things your sister has yet to learn. And Uncle Padfoot is something of a bad influence. At least your Uncle Moony is a good influence."

Had it been when Snape first came to Madain Sari, he wouldn't have countenanced saying such a thing. But now, he came to respect Lupin. For all the werewolf's dangerous nature, and the fact he was in the Marauders, Lupin was at least level-headed and intelligent, Snape had to admit, albeit somewhat grudgingly. Black was a born troublemaker, whereas Lupin was an academic at heart, much like Snape, frankly. The two men had had spirited and quite intriguing debates on various realms of the Dark Arts, as they both had academic interests in the area.

Lupin became an apprentice of one of the local historians here, while Black was often the one sent to the Dwarf village of Conde Petie to trade goods. Snape had become the town's premiere Potioneer, not only learning how to make the potions of this world, but also supplying what potions that could be made with local ingredients to the populace. He was a bit bemused at his teacher in creating the local medicines being basically a teddy bear with wings and a pom-pom dangling from its head, but the Moogles were, for the most part, inoffensive, and certainly better conversation than many of his peers in both Hogwarts and the Death Eaters. For all their cute looks, they were also intelligent for the most part, and Snape found Moco, the Moogle who habitually guarded the Eidolon Wall, a match for his wit.

Of course, they had had the scare of their lives when, shortly after they brought Rose here, the medic here extracted, through an ancient and (normally) forbidden ritual, usually used to extract Eidolons (in the rare cases when an Eidolon innate to a summoner was causing them harm), a fragment of a soul. Snape had heard of Horcruxes, and had also heard rumours that Voldemort had created some. But to learn one was inside Rose…when he told Dumbledore the news via the diary, Dumbledore was surprised that there was a Horcrux inside Rose, and apparently elated that Rose survived the procedure.

Sarah went to their room. Snape considered the two sisters as he returned to the diary. The sisters, despite the disparate ages from the time difference between worlds, had unlocked their Eidolons more or less at the same time. Sarah had Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Odin, and Bahamut. Rose had Quezacotl, Siren, Diablos, Pandemona, and Doomtrain. Snape actually felt frightened at such power being locked away in the bodies of young children, and he thanked whatever merciful deities existed that one of the first things the summoners taught their children was safety involving their Eidolons. Making sure that none were summoned in anger.

It's strange how some people, even if related or close, can be opposites. Sarah was the quiet one, most of the time, contemplative and introverted, a bit on the solemn side, and very much a feminine girl. Rose was the tomboy of the pair, extroverted and enthusiastic, mischievous and cunning. Rose would probably be a Gryffindor, while Sarah would be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, though she had a quiet bravery that would be a better attribute in Gryffindor than the brash kind Rose had.

The summoners were at least welcoming of the newcomers, once they had established their bona fides. New blood was always welcome in Madain Sari, and on occasion, summoners would venture forth to find new inhabitants on the Mist Continent, a continent across the sea, and where, apparently, the summoners came from, originally. They had once been part of Alexandria, one of the more powerful city-states of the Mist Continent, but a failed summoning caused them to leave.

Snape liked it here. It was quiet, mostly peaceful, and the people here didn't prejudge him too much for having too much of an interest in the Dark Arts, as long as it was directed towards defending the village.

About an hour later, Jane and Johan came back, looking troubled. "Is the stranger bothering you?" Snape asked. "The girls told me about him."

"Yes," Jane said. "His name is Garland, and he claims to be an itinerant scholar from Daguerro. He is mostly mechanical, though."

"A cyborg?" Snape asked. He may have been a wizard, but he knew enough of Muggle popculture to know the term.

"Cyborg?" Johan asked.

"A person who has replaced parts of their body with mechanical equivalents," Snape explained. "From 'cybernetic organism'."

"Well, he may be, or he may be a golem of some kind," Johan said. "It was hard to tell. We answered what questions we thought were safe to. He just seemed curious, but there was something about him that was uneasy."

"The Moogles sensed something different…something alien about his lifeforce," Jane said. "He said he intends to return. We need to be cautious, but he gave no sign of anything other than curiosity."

"We can hope he is little more than a nosy fool," Snape remarked. "I could have used Legilimency on him, found out what he is up to."

"It's a moot point. He's left the village, though he said he would be back soon," Johan said. "I've put the other summoners on alert, just in case."

Snape nodded, but he had to wonder, was it enough?

* * *

Sarah handled the book with great care, considering how old it was. Rose knew what the book was: a play called _I Want to Be Your Canary_ , by Lord Avon. Rose shook her head as she looked over a book on the various Eidolons and their powers. She daydreamed about fighting monsters, and annihilating them with her Eidolons.

Seriously, Sarah wanted to read about princesses and stuff. Okay, Cornelia from that play she was reading wasn't too bad, but even so, she was pretty soppy and (if Rose but knew the term) passive, needing Marcus to rescue her. Rose enjoyed hearing stories about her adoptive family, the friends of Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Severus. James and Lily Potter, the ones who defied the evil wizard Voldemort, her adoptive parents who died saving her. A shame that evil wizard was dead, because she'd hit him with every single Eidolon in her arsenal, ending with him being run over by Doomtrain.

But she was back with her real mother, and that was what mattered. And nothing would ever tear that bond apart…

* * *

Sometime later, having taken the _Invincible_ back to Terra, Garland contemplated his visit to Madain Sari. He felt that the summoners were an intriguing, fascinating people. What a rich, vibrant culture for such a small, isolated community.

A shame they had to die.

The Eidolons were too powerful to allow to remain unchecked. While they could be used in wars to speed up the assimilation process, Garland knew that the power of the Eidolons could all too readily be used against Terra. At the very least, the summoners had to be decimated, if not outright exterminated. They also seemed to suspect something of what was happening at the Iifa Tree, for they studied it as much as they worshipped it. And such knowledge was too dangerous to allow to remain unfettered.

As he sent the _Invincible_ back to Gaia, Garland called, through his dedicated comms line, Kuja. Kuja had taken up residence at one of the Terran buildings that, as a result of the initial failure to assimilate Gaia by force, had ended up there. It had once been a palace belonging to royalty, so naturally Kuja, with his big ego, thought it a suitable abode.

Eventually, Kuja answered. " _What is it, Garland?_ " the androgynous Genome asked irritably.

"I have a mission for you, Kuja, and I would thank you not to take that attitude with me. You are banished from Terra for what you did with Zidane. Abandoning him amongst the Gaians before his indoctrination was even begun. I would think you would want to take every opportunity to regain my favour."

Kuja snorted. " _I_ _ **know**_ _you, Garland. You abandoned me for Zidane. You just used what I did as an excuse to do what you've always wanted._ "

Garland didn't deny that. But not for the reasons Kuja thought. Kuja was a prototype Genome, his Angel of Death, designed to speed up the assimilation process by stirring up war and conflict. When you have a newer model, you discarded the old one. It was a fact of life. "Your bleatings are irrelevant, Kuja. I have a mission for you, and I have sent the _Invincible_ to you. You are to head to the village of Madain Sari, in the north of the continent you reside in. I have put coordinates into the _Invincible_ 's navigation systems. Once at Madain Sari, engage the full thaumatic suppression field. Then, wipe them out. _All of them_."

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **A snapshot of life in Madain Sari, showing Rose and Sarah (aka young Garnet) just before Madain Sari gets destroyed. I also wanted to do some characterisation of Garland, because we don't have quite that much in the game, and I wanted to have something beyond this brutal pragmatist working to restore his people. I decided he came to Madain Sari partly to size up the summoners, and partly so he would remember what they were like. I would think that Garland, for all his brutality, would consider having some sort of record of the summoners and their culture before exterminating them.**

 **By the way, Garland, as I think of him, is not quite a cyborg, not in the standard sense. I think he has organic components like his head, but he's a wholly artificial being.**

 **No numbered annotations this time…**


	4. Chapter 3: Devastation

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **DEVASTATION**

Snape had seen many things that would horrify others, most of these being things he witnessed in his time in the Death Eaters. Some of them were things he witnessed from the Muggle world. But as he and Jane rushed for the small boat, Rose in tow, he knew he had seen something that would replace Voldemort as his Boggart.

Above them, a massive red… _thing_ glowed, like a vast malevolent eye. But Snape could tell that it was some kind of technology, although what it was doing to the village felt magical. A massive storm was sweeping Madain Sari. It felt practically alive.

A barrier had been erected around the village, save for the ocean. It even prevented Apparation. Snape thought that trying to escape by boat was suicide in the storm whatever that force was whipping up, but he had to agree with Jane that it was their best chance. Snape, Lupin, and Black had been tasked with trying to get Jane and her daughters to safety, as Johan was sure this was a deliberate attack on the village to try and wipe them out. Garland had been there that morning, and it seemed like too much of a coincidence. Lupin and Black were getting a hold of Sarah.

They skidded to a halt near the boat, and Snape stared at the decrepit old thing in horror. "THIS is what we're going to use to escape this storm?! I wouldn't use this even as a _sieve!_ " With an effort, he cast a Reparo at the boat. All magic spells seemed to be difficult in this storm.

Jane looked up at the sky, a hooded robe draped around her shoulders. "I think that thing up there is some kind of airship!" she yelled above the sound of the wind. "But it's far beyond anything the Moogles have seen on the Mist Continent!" The Moogles were in constant contact with their fellows on the Mist Continent, and sometimes sent photos and drawings.

Rose clung to her mother. "Mum, I'm scared!" she shrieked. "The Eidolons are screaming!"

"I know, Rose! We need to wait for the others!"

Sarah was hurrying ahead of Lupin and Black, only for rubble to suddenly fall. Black shoved Sarah ahead of him, only to get caught by the rocks himself. A gout of blood sprayed from his mouth as he was crushed, the light fleeing his eyes as his soul left his body. Lupin was trapped under the rubble as well, though he was still alive. "Severus, Jane, go! I'm not worth dying for!" he screamed at them.

For a moment, Jane and Snape were torn, before the Potions Master nodded, and hustled the three summoners to the boat. As he stepped on, he called to Lupin, "Tell Lily…that I am more sorry than she will ever know! Tell her I will protect Rose with my life!"

Lupin nodded, wincing with pain. It wasn't necessarily a mortal injury, what had been done to him, but Snape knew that, come the morrow, the population of the village would be reduced to a couple of dozen at best. The only ones he knew would survive would be the Carols, a married couple and the man's father, who were travelling this continent to catalogue the monsters. Rather like Xenophilus Lovegood, he reflected briefly.

He undid the mooring of the boat, and then pushed it, hopping on at the last possible moment. A vicious gust of wind pushed the boat out to sea, and far from the shore. Snape immediately got to bailing out the small boat as water sprayed in.

"Severus," Jane said over the sound of the wind. "Look."

Snape looked back at Madain Sari, at the malevolent, eye-like glow, and the fires and the tornadoes ravaging the village. Rose and Sarah were staring at the horrific sight. He knew that it would be burned into their nightmares for years to come, just as it would with him.

Then, the wind pushed them further out to sea. And soon, any hope of sailing back to Madain Sari were quashed. Suddenly, as they crested one particularly big wave, Sarah was jarred out of the boat with a scream. As Jane stood in a panic, the boom of the sail swung around and knocked her down. Snape briefly panicked, before pointing his wand to the ocean, and roaring, " _ACCIO_ , SARAH!"

They were far enough away from whatever had caused his magic to become sluggish, for Sarah came shooting out of the water, and into the boat. She began choking and coughing up seawater. After making sure she would be okay, Snape scrambled over to Jane, only to find that he was too late. Blood drooled from her mouth and trickled from her forehead, and she had no pulse.

"Rose!" Snape yelled. "I need a Life spell!" Rose had been studying both Black and White Magic, and while she had more of an inclination towards the former, she knew at least a few of the White Magic spells. Snape hadn't managed to do more than learn a few of the magic spells of this world, as he had already gotten used to the magic of his world.

Rose dithered for a moment, before using the spell. Feathers and a column of light enveloped Jane, who convulsed briefly, but subsided. Her breathing was hoarse and ragged.

* * *

While they were away from the worst of the storm, the storm seemed to stay with them for a long time. It was certainly days at least…but it felt like an eternity. Occasionally, despite throwing Cure spells at her, Jane would succumb to death, and force Rose to use yet another Life spell. And her reserves weren't that good.

Soon, Jane died once more…and Rose couldn't muster up the power to save her mother. Snape could only embrace the girl as she sobbed. Meanwhile, since her near-drowning, Sarah was ill, suffering from a fever. Snape did what little he could. Their only supplies were seawater, turned into drinkable water by a spell Snape knew (designed to harvest pure sea salt from ocean water, a handy trick for a Potions Master, and very handy for survival), and a bag of jerky.

Only a few hours after Jane died, however, a salvation of sorts came about. The storm died down, revealing that, through some bizarre coincidence, they were near a port, set into the side of a mountain. They were in an area shrouded in mist, and Snape was sure that it was actually Mist, which suggested that they were on the Mist Continent. But where?

Snape kept his wand out, while keeping the fatigued Rose and the unconscious Sarah close to him. As they drifted close to a dock, they found a woman with brown hair, and dressed in an armoured outfit waiting. Snape supposed that she was attractive, but she had a hardened look to her eyes he didn't like. But when she saw him keeping the two children close to him, her expression softened. "Who are you?" she asked. "What business do you have here?"

"Staying alive," Snape retorted. "We've been caught in a storm. Where are we, anyway? Is this the Mist Continent?"

"Of course. What continent do you come from?"

"The Outer Continent," Snape said, wary of telling the woman they came from Madain Sari. Not yet, anyway.

"You have come a long way," the woman observed. "You may disembark, but know that any attempt at trouble will see you cut down. You are at the port of Alexandria Castle, and I am General Beatrix, leader of Alexandria's military."

Snape frowned. If he didn't know any better, the woman was in her early twenties at most, very young to be a general, though her eyes told of a seasoned warrior in spite of her age. He stood slowly, helping Rose out of the boat, before lifting Sarah out. "I am Severus Snape," he said. "These two are the daughters of…" His voice caught in his throat as he indicated Jane. Only the pressures of survival suppressed his emotions, and it took all of his training in Occlumency and the associated mental control to suppress it. "Jane. She died from head injuries while we were in the storm."

"A dangerous time to sail, in a storm," Beatrix observed as Snape clambered onto the dock, gently pulling Jane's corpse after him.

"Obviously," Snape said. "But we had little choice in the matter. Excuse me."

He wasn't prepared for the reaction of Beatrix when he removed the hoods of Sarah and Rose. "What trickery is this?!" Beatrix demanded.

Not looking at her, Snape carefully put a hand to Sarah's head. "They were born with the horns, it is no trickery."

"You jest, Severus Snape…do you truly get no tidings of the Mist Continent where you lived?"

"Only what the Moogles discuss," Snape said. "Sarah needs a doctor as soon as possible. She's got a fever."

"It's impossible," Beatrix whispered.

"No, it's entirely possible for her to get a fever," Snape snarked. "Now, if you're done exclaiming like a slack-jawed dunderhead, _I need you to fetch a_ _ **doctor!**_ "

Beatrix then yelled at a catwalk above them, where some soldiers were gawping, "Fetch Dr Tot! And the King and Queen! Immediately!" Then, she gripped Snape's shoulder, and spun him around. "You really have no idea of what this seems like, do you?"

"Seems like what? Stop dancing around the issue, woman!" Snape snarled. "I don't care whether you're a general, a seamstress, the greatest witch since Morgan Le Fay, or a midwife! You are being either very evasive, very obtuse, or very stupid, and I am not in the mood to put up with any of those!"

Beatrix snarled at him for his insults, before she went over to Sarah, and pointed down at her. "Do you have any idea, Severus Snape, who this girl looks like?"

"I'm sure you're about to enlighten me," Snape snarked. "Someone important, no doubt?"

"No less august a personage than the late Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII! The crown princess of Alexandria…or…at least she was," Beatrix said, her face falling.

Snape looked down at Sarah, and stared. Rather stupidly, he asked, "Did the princess have a horn too?"

"Of course not!" Beatrix retorted. "But…where did you four come from?"

After a moment, Snape admitted, "Madain Sari."

"Madain Sari? I don't believe I have ever heard of that place," she said.

"I doubt you will ever again," Snape said. "A storm devastated the place. We may be the only survivors. That we survived coming this far is a miracle. I myself am not a native of that place, but these two girls are. As was…their mother."

Beatrix knelt down next to Jane, carefully examining the woman's body. She even gently touched the horn. "A human with a horn…"

A short man with bushy red hair, a prominent nose, and thick glasses came running down. Panting heavily, he said, "I came here with the utmost haste, General Beatrix. Is that my patient?"

Snape, presuming this was Dr Tot, indicated Sarah. "This is your patient." As the man gasped upon seeing the girl, Snape snarled, "Come on, man! Stop gawping and start healing!"

"Right, right," Tot said, before carefully checking Sarah. "Poor child. It's a bad fever. We will have to get her to a bed, and I'll get the necessary remedies."

* * *

There was an infirmary nearby, for use with anyone injured or ill on a ship that docked at the port. Dr Tot sent some of the soldiers to fetch him some supplies, and then tended to Sarah. "What an extraordinary coincidence. She looks just like the late Princess Garnet, save for the horn."

"What did she die of?" Snape asked.

"A bad case of food poisoning. Despite my best efforts, she succumbed but a few days ago," Tot said. He looked at the exhausted Rose, whom Beatrix was tending to. "And she looks like a younger Garnet, but with green eyes."

"They are twins, believe it or not," Snape said. "Rose was the terror of Madain Sari, until the storm hit."

"Did you say Madain Sari?" Tot asked. "The village of the summoners?"

Snape cursed himself. Tot, meanwhile, looked at Sarah thoughtfully. "I see…I heard of the summoners, humans reputed to have horns, in order to communicate with Eidolons."

"She is also sick, Dr Tot, and she is as dear to me as if she was my own niece by blood!" Snape snapped. "The remedies that you have should be here soon, because I would brew them myself had I the ingredients!"

"Are you an apothecary, sir?"

"I am a Potions Master," Snape replied.

"I see." Before he could say anything more, he looked up. "Your Majesties," he said.

Snape turned to find a pair of people standing, both elegantly robed. The man reminded Snape of a Hagrid in miniature, if Hagrid was better groomed. Tall and portly, the man had a long mane of dark hair and a beard(1). He wore an elaborate crown in his head. The woman wasn't quite as portly, with blonde hair styled and fitted through a headdress, but she was shorter than her husband, and reminded Snape of a younger version of Pomona Sprout(2).

The man frowned when he saw Sarah, and walked over to her. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "What trick of fate is this? This must be a jest!"

"I don't think anyone is laughing," Snape muttered sullenly. "I presume you to be the King of Alexandria?"

"Indeed, sir," the man said. "Why does that girl resemble my daughter?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Snape said. "Coincidence, in all likelihood. Her name is Sarah. The other, her sister, is Rose."

As a soldier rushed in with bottles of remedies, the woman, who was fanning herself, said, "A massive coincidence to be certain. I thought such things only happened in the theatre."

Tot took one particular bottle, and gently roused Sarah, tipping the bottle into her mouth. As she swallowed, half-conscious, he said, "Severus Snape, may I introduce you to King Addis til Alexandros(3), and Queen Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI."

Snape didn't like the way Addis was looking at Sarah, and then at Rose. Eventually, Addis said, "This is a golden opportunity, is it not?"

Brahne, realising what her husband was thinking, nodded. "I…I agree. It is good we have not released the news of our daughter's passing yet."

Addis nodded, before looking at Tot. "Once the girl recovers, do you think you can remove the horn safely? From both of them?"

As Tot thought about it, Rose protested. "Hey, listen! If we get those removed, we can't hear our Eidolons!"

"Rose!" Snape snapped.

"Eidolons?" Addis asked.

"Magical entities that summoners can call forth in battle," Tot answered. "These two are natives of Madain Sari, the village of the summoners."

"And in any case, that is entirely unnecessary," Snape said. "I can conceal the horns readily enough." Black had taught him the charm on how to conceal the horns, just in case.

"Are you a mage, sir?" Addis asked.

"Indeed." Snape drew his wand, carefully, and pointing it away from the royals. Despite this, he saw Beatrix and the other soldiers become more vigilant. With two simple spells, both Sarah and Rose looked like normal humans, their horns vanishing.

Addis and Brahne looked on, astonished. As Snape put the wand away, Addis approached, and looked down at Sarah, who was looking at the man dazed. "Hello, Princess Garnet," Addis said.

"Is that my name?" Sarah asked, blinking, confused. Snape fought to keep a scowl off his face. The fever must've caused some sort of memory loss. Or perhaps the trauma of the attack on Madain Sari had.

"It is now," Addis said. He then turned to Rose. "And yours is Princess Amethyst. I am your father."

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Sarah and Rose (now Garnet and Amethyst) have been adopted by the King and Queen of Alexandria. There'll be a time skip of some years for the next chapter, with Garnet now being 13, and Amethyst being 12. Yes, I am moving somewhat fast, but I want to get to more of the plot.**

 **1\. I thought of the King looking like a mix between Brian Blessed and Mark Addy.**

 **2\. Brahne is still relatively young by this point (according to the Final Fantasy Wiki, she's still in her twenties by this point). I decided that she was not as grotesque as she was in the game, but was still portly.**

 **3\. 'Addis' is a reference to Mark Addy, who played King Robert Baratheon in** ** _Game of Thrones_** **.**


	5. Chapter 4: Amethyst

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **AMETHYST**

 _Seven years later_ …

With a grunt from the blow, Amethyst was sprawled on the ground of the training area. She scrambled to her feet, readying her sword as Captain Adelbert Steiner advanced. As he lunged, she swung the flat of her blunted training sword at his gauntleted hands, hoping to jar his sword from them. He managed to hold onto the sword, as a girl of twelve years could not hope to muster the strength to disarm him, but she managed to avoid his counterattack.

Then, with a final lunge, Steiner pinned Amethyst against the wall, his training sword against her neck. "I yield!" she cried out.

The burly man nodded, then smiled as he released her. "That was a good showing, Your Highness," he said. "While your skills need improvement, you hold your own better than many others I have fought. Truly, you are gifted with the blade."

"Of course she is," Beatrix said, walking over from where she had been watching the fight. "She's not unlike the two of us. Talented with the sword from a young age." She looked over at Amethyst. "That being said, Princess, one thing that you keep forgetting that dancing is for balls, not for battles. It is good to be agile in battle, but many of your movements were completely unnecessary. You use the sword to fight, and you fight to survive in battle. This is not a production of _I Want to Be Your Canary_."

Amethyst nodded, trying to restrain the mutinous flash of her green eyes from behind her glasses. She liked both Beatrix and Steiner. Steiner, despite his old-fashioned and sometimes petulant temperament, was a loyal and kind man. And Beatrix, despite her reputation for ruthlessness on the battlefield, was a patient tutor and one who balanced her criticism with compassion.

"We'll also have to move onto you combining your magic attacks with your swordplay," Beatrix continued, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Most Red Mages do so. That you have already mastered second-tier Black Magic at your age is astonishing enough."

"It seems to be my specialty more than Garnet's," Amethyst said. "She's much better at White Magic, while I can do both Black and White Magic, though I'm better at Black Magic."

"Even a little White Magic is better than none," Beatrix said. "I know many spells, and I cannot count the amount of times they have saved either myself, or my comrades."

Amethyst nodded. "Is that all for today?"

"If you wish," Steiner said. "But pay heed to our lesson, Princess."

Amethyst nodded again, before moving off. It was one of the few times Beatrix and Steiner could get together without friction occurring: the two had had a rivalry for some time. But the two put their differences aside to train their charge.

Princess Amethyst til Alexandros IX, formerly Rose Potter, sighed as she left the training area, dressed in the habitual garb of a Red Mage. A wide-brimmed hat, a coat, and the garb of a cavalier swordfighter, all in crimson. Already, she gained a reputation as the Red-Hot Pepper(1), for her speed and ferocity in the training battles. She removed the hat, and ran a hand through her hair, touching her hidden horn briefly. She would have to bathe and change clothes before she left the castle today.

* * *

As she finished pulling on her shoes after showering and dressing, Amethyst considered the events of the past seven years. Well, for one thing, there was becoming a princess, alongside her sister. Her sister's memories of Madain Sari had become hazy, but Amethyst spoke to Garnet of their past. Surprisingly, their adoptive parents allowed this: when Garnet asked why they still considered her their daughter, they told her that she had been chosen to be their heir. Amethyst had to wonder, given their desperation, whether they were just trying to fill the void left by their own daughter's demise. Addis and Brahne were doting parents, but they couldn't fill the void left by Jane, who had been solemnly buried in the royal graveyard.

The King and Queen came up with a cover story to explain away Amethyst' presence: Amethyst had been born a year after Garnet, but had been stolen by ambitious brigands. After the King and Queen refused to pay a ransom, Amethyst was raised by the brigands, only to flee five years later in the company of Uncle Severus, who was an apothecary forced to work with them.

Addis himself had died a few years ago. Their adoptive mother had been somewhat inconsolable for some time. Even now, Brahne was somewhat more distant than she used to be. She was still a doting parent, but even so, the last night she had been truly happy was at Garnet's tenth birthday, while the four of them watched Tantalus mount a production of _I Want to Be Your Canary_. Two days later, King Addis had died of a heart attack in his sleep.

As she stood, Garnet entered. "Rose," she said (they still called each other by their names from Madain Sari in private, even if Garnet's memories of their time there were still hazy at best), "are you going into town today?"

"Yep," Amethyst said, tapping her heel against the floor. She took a wide-brimmed hat from her bed, not red like her Red Mage gear. Her clothing was rather plain. "Just want to see what's happening, Sarah. Don't worry, I'll have Quez and Siren watching over me."

Garnet nodded, though she looked concerned. They had learned that their Eidolons could manifest human forms(2), and while this was a drain on the magic of the summoner, it wasn't like the massive, instant drain that occurred if they were summoned in battle. It meant that Amethyst had bodyguards she could summon at will, which was the only reason why her expeditions into Alexandria were permitted. Garnet sometimes did the same thing, with Shiva and Ifrit being her most frequent escorts. But she was allowed out of the castle like this far less. After all, she was the heir to the throne. Her thirteenth birthday, with all due pomp and ceremony, had passed.

"Please make sure that you're back long before dinner starts," Garnet said. "Mother was most insistent, especially as that Treno noble is coming. She wants to make a good impression on him."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. Which meant putting all those years of torturous etiquette lessons to use. "By the way, did you find out why _I Want to Be Your Canary_ has been different each time?"

"Yes. I read that book Dr Tot gave me when I was little. Lord Avon wrote several variations on the same script, and that it has become a sort of general story where many scenes can be improvised for comedic or dramatic effect(3). Tantalus are very good at what they do, aren't they?" Garnet asked. "I heard that Uncle Cid is their patron."

By Uncle Cid, Garnet meant Regent Cid Fabool IX, the ruler of Lindblum and its foremost airship engineer. Amethyst liked him as much as Garnet did, though she was irritated by the man's womanising tendencies. The last time he was here, he flirted with Beatrix, of all people, not knowing that his wife Lady Hilda was nearby. The threats they both gave Cid were colourful and poetic, and certainly not for the ears of an impressionable twelve year old. But Amethyst was hiding nearby, though her giggling gave away her position. Beatrix, privately, told the girl later that if she wanted to learn infiltration skills, she would have to improve. Amethyst, who had aspirations to being a spy as well as a swordswoman, took those words as a challenge.

"Yeah. Actually, before the performance, I talked to that girl who played Cornelia, Ruby, when they were setting up. She's got a weird accent when she isn't playing. She was lamenting that a friend called Zidane wasn't around, that he was travelling the world or something."

"He must be having a wonderful time," Garnet lamented quietly. "Save for Lindblum and Burmecia…and Madain Sari, I haven't travelled anywhere to any great degree. Most of what I see of the world is in books."

"Don't worry," Amethyst said. "I heard Uncle Cid's making an airship that can run without Mist. Maybe when he does, he can take us on a trip around the world. I think we'd both like Daguerro." Her face fell. "And, well, maybe Madain Sari."

Through the Moogles, they learned that there were only a couple of summoners left. Most had died in the wake of a mysterious illness that had swept the village shortly afterwards. The only survivors were some Moogles, along with the Carol family. Two of them had died, and only two survived: a man called Akira Carol, and his granddaughter, the daughter of his son and daughter-in-law, Eiko, now three years old. There was only intermittent correspondence between the Moogles here and at Madain Sari, and Akira sent them a missive, asking that they never forget their heritage, and if they ever needed refuge, Madain Sari would always be welcoming to them. Dr Tot was considering heading to the village via ship, to learn what he could about the summoners, though Uncle Severus, remembering that Garland had used the same excuse, told him to be careful with his words.

Uncle Severus had become the official Royal Apothecary, though this position only really amounted to occasionally supplying necessary medicines and potions. He had been given time to research, and occasionally, he would teach both Garnet and Amethyst how to use their magic in different ways to what they did normally in Gaia. He told them tales from their past, tales that Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony had also told them, before everything went to hell.

Amethyst sighed at the recollection. She needed to get out of this castle. It was so stifling. At least in the town, she could walk away from the bad memories for a time…

* * *

Alexandria was alive. You could not deny that by any means. Amethyst had more of a comprehension of this than her young age belied. While she couldn't be considered worldly by any means, she had less preconceptions about the world than her sister did. Which wasn't to say Garnet was stupid: far from it. Academically, Garnet was way ahead of Amethyst, though there was only a friendly rivalry between the two sisters. But Amethyst could be considered, while not actually worldly, certainly worldly in comparison to her sister. It's probably because more effort was put into safeguarding Garnet, given that she was the heir to the throne, and while Amethyst was still protected, she was also given greater liberties, relatively speaking. As long as she did nothing to disgrace the throne (which meant she had to be subtle with her pranks), or do anything reckless or truly dangerous, then she was allowed to do things nobody would allow Garnet to do.

Case in point, playing games of Tetra Master in a pub with an itinerant treasure hunter with four arms called Alleyway Jack. It wasn't just Tetra Master she saw the four-armed man for, though. Once, she had gotten pickpocketed by him, and had managed to run him down. After that initial meeting, about a few years ago, Alleyway Jack became a friend of sorts. Despite his disreputable nature, he was actually quite friendly, especially if you played card games with him. Plus, he would never try anything with her, not with Quez and Siren standing guard. He often had gossip and information from abroad.

As they finished another game (Amethyst scowling because she lost one of her cards), she asked, "Any news, Jack?"

"Well, lots of gossip, particularly in Treno. There's some new noble who's affiliated himself with the King family," Alleyway Jack said as he looked at his cards. "Saw him once. Looks pretty girly, frankly, and dresses almost like a peacock. But other than that, not much, in Treno at least. Heard that in Burmecia, there's still an uproar over the disappearances of Sir Fratley Irontail and Prince Puck. Puck's keeping in touch with his father, but he's keeping himself hidden. Actually, see that Burmecian there? The Dragoon in the livery of a Dragon Knight?"

Amethyst followed his gaze, and saw a Burmecian woman, an elegant rat-like person dressed in the red uniform of a Dragon Knight, drinking at the bar nearby. "Yeah, I see her. Who's she?"

"Lady Freya Crescent, one of the top Dragon Knights of Burmecia, though she exiled herself so that she could track down Fratley. Apparently they had a thing before he left."

"And who has very good ears, Gilgamesh," Freya remarked, finishing her drink and getting to her feet. She looked at Alleyway Jack with a cool expression, half-hidden by her hat and her snow-white hair. "My personal life is none of your concern. Though I am surprised to find you playing Tetra Master with a child."

"I've got a soft spot for kids, believe it or not. I like teaching them how to play Tetra Master. Freya, this is Rose, and her friends Quez and Siren."

Freya looked at the three of them. As a human, Quez looked like an ascetic, aquiline man with a mane of green hair and electric blue eyes, rather than the vaguely avian creature he usually was as Quezacotl. Siren didn't look much different, save for having more clothing on and no wings: she merely looked like a devastatingly beautiful blonde woman. Freya frowned, and peered into Rose's face. Eventually, she leaned into Rose's ear, and hissed as quietly as she could, so that Alleyway Jack wouldn't hear, "You should not be here, Your Highness."

She looked, startled, up at Freya's face, before looking at Alleyway Jack. "Sorry, I've got to go, Jack. Things to do. Thanks for the games."

"No problem," Alleyway Jack said.

* * *

Just outside the pub, Freya and Amethyst stopped just outside the door. "What is the second in line to the throne doing with only a minimal escort, Princess Amethyst?" Freya asked quietly.

"What business is it of yours? Are you going to abduct me?"

"Mind your tongue, girl," Freya said. "I do not abduct children, royal or not. At worst, I am a mercenary. I go where my services as a warrior are needed. If they are not needed, then I go elsewhere, where the winds of chance take me."

Amethyst frowned, before saying, "You said you sell your services. Are you willing to teach me how to fight?"

"And why would a Princess wish to learn such a thing?"

"I just do. I train many days with Captain Steiner and General Beatrix," Amethyst said. "But it might be interesting to learn fighting styles from a Dragon Knight."

"You learn swordplay from General Beatrix?" Freya, at this, considered something. Then, she pulled a piece of paper from her coat, along with a pencil, and scribbled an address. "This is where I am staying. Unless I hear from you or a proxy in the next three days, I shall be leaving Alexandria. Should I hear from you, I will come to tutor you in the appropriate fighting arts."

"Thanks, Lady Crescent."

"Please, call me Freya, should we meet again. I am a Dragon Knight of Burmecia, but one in self-imposed exile. I have no need of titles."

* * *

As she waited on the dock for the boat to take her across the moat (Quez and Siren having been dismissed by this point, as the guards were enough to deter any potential abduction), Amethyst considered whether Freya's training would be useful. Amethyst tended to use a sword in battle, but the Dragoons used spears instead. But there might be techniques that Freya could teach her, and Amethyst never believed in sitting on her laurels, believing she had learned everything she had to learn.

As she contemplated these things, she barely noticed the man walking up next to her until he said, "Are you here to travel to the castle as well?"

She suppressed the urge to leap into the air with a shriek of fright, before looking at the man. He was tall and slender, dressed in the manner of a Treno noble, though unlike many of those, he dressed in rather feminine shades of purple and lavender and blue. His hair was a strange lavender and silver mix, and his androgynous features made him look young and, frankly, attractive. Then again, he was very much too old for her liking. He had a wide-brimmed hat with a feather under his arm.

"Indeed." The gondola to take them to the castle docked, and they both boarded.

As they were ferried across, Amethyst recalled that their mother had invited a Treno noble to dinner. This was probably him, and she was still dressed in her street clothes. Not actually dirty or ragged, but certainly clothing royalty would not normally wear. She winced, realising she may have made a bad impression.

As they docked, the Treno noble got out first, and then offered a hand to help her out. She took it, and climbed out of the gondola. He then peered into her face. "What business do you have here?"

For a moment, she considered lying, before saying, "I live here. I am Princess Amethyst til Alexandros IX. May I have your name, sir?"

The man smiled. "Well met indeed, Your Highness. I believe your mother is expecting me for dinner. I am but a humble merchant."

Noting his extravagant clothing, Amethyst suppressed a snort, but said, "I do believe you are not being honest, sir."

"Well, I am a merchant of sorts. But how remiss of me not to give you my name. I am Kuja of Treno. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness."

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, a slice of Amethyst's life in Alexandria Castle, with Alleyway Jack/Gilgamesh, Freya, and Kuja thrown in. I wanted to give a bit more fleshing-out to the events prior to the story.**

 **Also, after some consideration, as of writing this chapter (which I've decided will be the last one completed before publication), I'm making the main ship that between Amethyst/female Harry, and Zidane. Why? Well, I considered doing the canon ship of Zidane and Garnet, but I think Amethyst is so much like Zidane that they'll probably bond pretty damn quickly.**

 **1\. Yes, this IS a reference to Kushina Uzumaki's nickname from** ** _Naruto_** **(I prefer Red-Hot Habanero, but who knows whether there are habaneros on Gaia?), though this is more of a reference to Amethyst's preferred Red Mage outfit rather than her hair, which is black.**

 **2\. In** ** _A Third Summoner_** **, I did this with Harry's Eidolons, along with Eiko's. Given that Ramuh can manifest himself without a summoner as a human, and Madeen is first seen as Mog, this isn't unreasonable to assume.**

 **3\. I wondered, why are the scenes from** ** _I Want to Be Your Canary_** **we saw at the beginning of the game and the ending so different? I decided that** ** _I Want to Be Your Canary_** **is not unlike** ** _Commedia del'arte_** **, in that a basic outline of the story, the characters, etc are used as part of an improvised play. Given how Tantalus, being thieves, would have to fast-talk their way out of a situation, doing different variations on the same play would be great, and it would explain how Tantalus managed to improvise so well when Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner ended up on stage, and why Brahne seemed to think nothing was amiss.**


	6. Chapter 5: Ugly Desire

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **UGLY DESIRE**

One of the privileges Severus Snape had as Royal Apothecary and being the honorary uncle to the two Princesses was that, at times, he was allowed to join the Queen and the Princesses at the royal dining table, especially if they were entertaining guests. True, he had to wash his hair and wear something more elaborate than dark robes and a darker expression, but these were small prices to pay. When asked why he was present, Snape told the guests part of the truth: he was to foil any potential poisonings against the Royal Family. It was part of the reason he had a separate meal from the others.

But Beatrix, having recognised the eyes of a spy within Snape, also used him to gauge certain guests. Sometimes, she gave him leave to use Legilimency, once she learned what it entailed. While Snape detested the term 'mind-reading' given that it was so simplistic rendition of what was actually a complex art, it helped others understand what Legilimency was. He had even taught Beatrix, Steiner, Brahne, and the two Princesses what could be a vital art in Occlumency. Brahne and Steiner, sadly, were poor students in the art, though Amethyst was a better student, and both Beatrix and Garnet superlative ones. Then again, emotional restraint often played a vital role in Occlumency.

He did little more than probe, very subtly, the man Kuja's barriers, because despite the man looking like an effeminate, lavender-haired Gilderoy Lockhart, he acted very much like a Slytherin, reserved and watchful, waiting for the opportune moment to act. And while Kuja was clearly not a student of normal Occlumency, the barriers Snape did sense made him understandably wary. So he refrained, instead using the more mundane forms of Legilimency, trying to discern truth from falsehood through monitoring body language and inflections of the voice. It was harder, but Snape considered himself a master of all forms of Legilimency.

As the desserts were served, conversation began. "You say that you are a merchant as well as a noble, Kuja," Brahne ventured. "What exactly do you sell?"

"Many things, Your Majesty," Kuja said. "I come from an obscure family who live near Esto Gaza on the Lost Continent(1). Treno is my home on the Mist Continent."

He wasn't quite lying, Snape realised. Rather, Kuja was telling a sanitised version of where he came from.

Kuja continued, "As to what I sell, I sell whatever I can. I've only recently arrived on the Mist Continent, though, so most of my sales have been rather limited. I got a handsome sum selling exotic monsters from other continents to the Knight family, whose head is obsessed with having people fight these creatures, and I have contributed many trinkets to the King Auction House. But I also have a significant supply of unique materiel."

"Materiel?" Garnet asked.

"Military supplies," Kuja explained. "Spelt with an 'e' rather than the usual 'a' one does with material. But this is far from suitable subject matter at the dinner table, is it not?" As he finished his dessert, he said, "Exquisite. May I ask if your chef is a Qu?"

Brahne nodded. "Quina Quen comes from the Qu Marsh near Lindblum, but s/he is one I employ frequently."

Snape suppressed an urge to use some snark. The Qu were a food-obsessed race that had bone-white skin, beady eyes, a rotund body, and very broken English. They were brilliant chefs, but they were also inclined to eat almost everything. Quina was an annoying idiot, as far as Snape was concern, whose only redeeming feature was their culinary skills.

Brahne had taken to comfort eating a lot lately. Snape supposed part of it was to do with her husband's death, but even so, the woman had become dangerously obese, and he had to brew a number of potions to keep her healthy. He was less worried about her physical health, though, and more about her mental health. There was something beginning to grow in her, something that reminded him of more than a few Death Eaters he had known. An ugly desire.

He had once heard her railing against Lindblum and Regent Cid's airship fleet, as well as the alliance between Lindblum and Burmecia. Admittedly, she was drunk at the time, but Snape remembered an old saying back home: _In vino, veritas_. Or 'Truth is in the wine'. Brahne's resentment seemed genuine, he just hoped it never spilled over into reality.

He also noticed that she seemed to be withdrawing somewhat. Amongst the few people she seemed to have much time for, outside of official business, were her Court Jesters and Mages, Zorn and Thorn, who irritated Snape immensely with the way they spoke and the way they presumed. Snape had the nasty feeling that Zorn and Thorn were stoking the fires of that resentment.

"You must have seen much of the world, Kuja," Garnet ventured.

"Indeed, Princess. I said my family comes from near Esto Gaza, but my Treno residence is but a _pied-à-terre_. I have a somewhat more permanent residence on the Outer Continent."

"I thought Esto Gaza was on the Forgotten Continent, if you would forgive my rudeness," Garnet said.

"I consider that no slight. I neglected to mention that my family and I are not on the best of terms at the moment," Kuja said. "I was disowned from my family because I was responsible for the safety of a younger brother. Alas, he was kidnapped, and I suffered the consequences." He looked over at Amethyst. "Perhaps they were the same brigands who abducted you, Princess."

"Maybe. I don't remember anyone who looked like you," Amethyst said. "And Uncle Severus saved me from them when I was a child, in any case. And there are many groups of brigands in the world."

Kuja nodded. "Indeed. A profound statement for one so young. In any case, my brother and I looked little alike. You are fortunate to have been reunited with your family."

Brahne, who had been drinking from a goblet of wine, said, "They are also strong heirs to the throne. Darling Garnet is a studious girl, whose studies in White Magic are coming along nicely. And Amethyst is a budding Red Mage, albeit one who specialises in Black Magic."

"You don't say," Kuja said, scrutinising the girls. "I myself am a student of the magical arts. I must admit, I like my spells to be somewhat flamboyant. I actually enjoy reading up on the history of magic, actually. Funny little legends you sometimes hear."

"Dr Tot speaks about them too," Garnet said. "One thing he was interested in was how a mysterious tribe and a jewel seemed to vanish from the records five centuries ago, despite being prominent before."

Brahne, made less discreet by her wine, said, "I asked him whether the Royal Pendant was this jewel, but he said that the jewel described in older records was larger. And that tribe was one of summoners."

Kuja smiled. "Ah, yes. The summoners. Those who could bring forth the Eidolons. Actually, I heard a legend about the summoners and Alexandria as well. Supposedly, one of the reasons that they vanished from the history books was a form of _damnatio memoriae_. In other words, they had caused a disaster that caused them to be expurgated from history. A book I came across in the King family's library had a more detailed history. Supposedly, the summoners brought forth an Eidolon, the ultimate Eidolon, to protect Alexandria during a war. However, this Eidolon slipped from the leashes of the summoners, and went on a rampage ere they managed to seal it again. The summoner tribe was then exiled by your ancestors. And, in order to erase the summoners from history, the royal scribes were ordered to remove any reference to them that they could find, and to refer to them no more."

"And they scurried off to hide at Madain Sari," Brahne concluded. Her tone of voice was strange to Snape. It sounded bitter, envious.

"Sounds like Alexandria turned on their best friends to me," Amethyst muttered darkly.

"Amethyst, remember your deportment!" Brahne snapped, a little too harshly. Snape sighed quietly. It seemed that the wine was affecting Brahne rather swiftly.

"Then may I be excused, Mother?" Amethyst asked, her voice tight. "I have finished with my meal, and I would like to finish a book."

"You may."

Amethyst then turned to Kuja, and gave a curtsey. "My apologies, Kuja. You are delightful company." There was a dance to her eyes that showed what she really thought of him. Not actual anger or hatred, but an annoyance that he had brought up subject material that had caused her mother to show contempt towards the summoners.

"May I be excused too, Mother?" Garnet asked. "Dr Tot wished for me to complete an essay on the peoples of the Mist Continent."

"Yes, you may, Garnet."

Garnet stood, and then gave Kuja a curtsey of her own, before following her sister. "You may go now if you wish, Severus," Brahne said. "The meal is over."

Snape bowed, and left for his quarters. He halted near past the door, in time to hear Brahne mutter, "Impudent children…I know why they were angry. They aren't my children. They are part of that miscegenated brood from Madain Sari."

Snape's eyes widened. Foolish woman! He didn't know whether it was the drink, or something else!

Kuja said, "Oh, so they are summoners too? So they are adopted? I certainly thought the story of Amethyst's abduction and rescue reeked of greasepaint and theatre lamps. Still, what a fascinating thought, summoners as heirs to the throne of Alexandria…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Snape, Brahne, or Kuja, Amethyst and Garnet had halted for a moment in a room just adjacent to the dining hall. The dining hall was festooned with mirrors, and one of them, you could view what happened in the dining hall through it, as a two-way mirror. Garnet had her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide in horror and sorrow at hearing her mother speak of them like that. Amethyst had her arm around her younger sister's shoulders, but was glaring at her mother.

Not wanting to hear anything more, Amethyst took Garnet up to their room. Once they entered, Garnet ran over to a chair, all but collapsed onto it, and wept loudly. Amethyst went over, and gently rubbed her sister's back soothingly, even as tears threatened to well up in her own eyes. "She speaks of us and our people with such disdain, Rose," Garnet lamented. "And to one who is a stranger. Is that the wine speaking for her, or is that how she feels about us?"

"I don't know, Sarah. She's changed since the King died," Amethyst said. She scowled. "That Kuja…what's his game?"

Garnet shook her head. "Maybe he just said those things, and Mother was just inebriated enough to…" She began crying again.

Amethyst brought Garnet to her feet, and let her cry into her shoulder. Amethyst began to weep herself. She thought of her mother, her real mother, Jane. She remembered when the boom of the sail crunched into her skull, the attempts she made at healing her, only to fail when her mother succumbed one time too many.

Uncle Severus had taught her, just in case, the charm used to hide their horns, as it did need renewing every now and then, as well as the counter-charm. After they had finished crying, the two sisters separated, and Amethyst pointed at Garnet's head, and whispered, " _Finite._ " As the horn faded into view, Amethyst did the same to her own head. "We shouldn't be ashamed of who we are, Sarah. Even if the summoners did something wrong to Alexandria long ago, we are not those people."

Garnet nodded. "I…I know that. But Mother…I thought she loved us both, despite our heritage. But she called our people a 'miscegenated brood'," she said with a grimace.

"But you know that's not true," Amethyst said. "You know in your heart that we are both good people. So too does Uncle Severus, General Beatrix, Captain Steiner, and Dr Tot. And maybe this is just the Queen…well, still not being able to cope with the King's death." But even as she spoke those words, they felt hollow on her tongue. What the two sisters had witnessed tonight seemed like an exposure of all-too real thoughts and feelings.

Later, when they had learned more about Kuja's plans and the extent of Brahne's ugly desire, they realised that tonight was the night when the spark that ignited Brahne's avarice was ignited tonight. And their leaving the table only ensured Kuja had more time to fan the flames…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **This chapter is devoted to the memory of David Bowie and Alan Rickman. Without David Bowie, amongst so many other things, I'm not convinced we would have had Kuja. Hey, you can NOT look at Kuja and think he wasn't inspired partly by Jareth from** ** _Labyrinth_** **or Ziggy Stardust. And, of course, without Alan Rickman, we wouldn't have had the best possible Snape for the Harry Potter films. Gone long before their time.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering why Brahne is acting like she did, it's a combination of the alcohol in her system, along with Kuja using a subtle spell to bring forth her darker nature. In the game, I believe that Brahne, as Garnet/Dagger believed, was a good woman once, but her husband's death, plus Kuja's influence, turned her into the villain we see in the game. Kuja is influencing her here as in the game, not actually controlling her, but gently steering her into a state where she will listen to his plans. Keep in mind that she easily turns on Kuja in the game, while still being intent on ruling the world. I believe this to happen in a few cases where characters in the _Final Fantasy_ games are brought under the control of another, with Kain from _Final Fantasy IV_ being a particular case in point. I think part of Kain (albeit a part he would rather turn his back on) was all too willing to do the things he did while working for Golbez.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will have another timeskip to about a month before the events of the game.**

 **I'm answering just the one review for now,** **Sakura Lisel's** **. Dumbledore is hoping to keep Rose/Amethyst out of the battle to come. He thinks that, under one interpretation (as mentioned in fanfic) that she has fulfilled it already. He's decided to try and find a way to stop Voldemort, should he return, himself. And the prophecy wasn't necessarily true. Remember, Dumbledore said that it was Voldemort's desire to fulfil it, so to speak, that entrapped them.**

 **1\. Kuja, obviously, is dancing around the truth, as Snape notices. Kuja is basically talking about the Shimmering Island, the gateway to Terra.**


	7. Chapter 6: Escape Plan

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **ESCAPE PLAN**

 _A month prior to Princess Garnet's 16_ _th_ _birthday_ …

On an observation platform near the top of the castle, Amethyst put her face in her hands. What she had witnessed last night had shattered what faith she had in Queen Brahne. There were only a few she dared trust who lived here. And she was talking to them very soon.

Even so, she had a plan, a dangerous desperate plan, but a plan nonetheless, a plan that kept her awake at night. Only the knowledge that Brahne would need to wait before embarking on the plan Kuja had whispered into her ear kept her remotely calm.

She heard the distinctive clanking noise of Steiner's armour, and smiled. Steiner was more than a little simple, but his loyalty was beyond question. So too was that of her sister. It was Beatrix who was the risk, but she was loyal to Alexandria and the Princesses too.

So many other allies who could have been useful had gone. Uncle Severus had been sent off to Lindblum three months ago, to act as an ambassador to that city-state. Dr Tot had been dismissed some time ago, and they had heard nothing from him since. Freya's lessons lasted less than a few months (though they were good months: both Amethyst and Garnet felt they had made a friend in the Burmecian Dragon Knight). Brahne had forbidden any attempt to contact any of these people in recent months, citing security concerns. Amethyst didn't buy it then, and now that she knew what was happening, she wasn't buying it at all now.

"Princess, why did you bring us up here?" Steiner asked.

Amethyst turned to face them, her sister, and their two most loyal guards. "Because we needed somewhere private to speak," she said. "Last night, I found out something very disturbing, for your ears only. I must ask you to keep silent about it."

"Is this about when you snuck out of bed last night?" Garnet asked. "I heard you crying when you came back. What happened to you?"

"It's not what happened to me, Sarah," Amethyst said, "but what will happen to us both should we fail to act."

"What?" Garnet asked, her eyes widening.

"As you know, I've been getting more suspicious of Kuja, and his influence on the Queen," Amethyst said. "They've been very secretive, and last night, I followed them down to a secret chamber in the castle dungeons. There, I learned that they, along with Zorn and Thorn, are plotting against us both. I fear what they plan will also bring dishonour upon Alexandria and her people."

Steiner and Beatrix looked at each other, before they both walked towards Amethyst. Beatrix knelt first, and Steiner did the same. "Do you swear that what you say is true?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes, but wait until I tell you what I heard." Amethyst gathered herself, before she said, "The Queen is readying herself for war. She intends to embark on a war of conquest against Lindblum, Burmecia, and Cleyra. Kuja has told her that the Royal Jewels of the Mist Continent can grant her ultimate power. And he's supplying a new kind of soldier, a sort of golem form of Black Mage, created from the Mist. They said something about them being created in Dali."

Beatrix frowned as the two soldiers stood again. "Dali's a quiet village not far from here. It is true, there have been more cargo airship deliveries from there of late. But our army is more than enough to conquer Burmecia at least. I don't know enough about Cleyra to consider their defences, if they have any beyond the magical sandstorm, but Lindblum's air force would outmatch our own."

"That's why they wanted to use the Black Mages…and our Eidolons, Sarah," Amethyst said, looking at Garnet.

Garnet's eyes widened in horror. "But…how can they use our Eidolons?"

"They said they can extract them, and Uncle Severus once told me they used a similar procedure to extract a soul fragment from my scar. The procedure is normally used to extract Eidolons, and is very dangerous. They only risked it with me because they were targeting the soul fragment, and not the Eidolons," Amethyst said. "Once extracted into a gem, all they need is a massive influx of magic. They intend to use Eidolons on Cleyra and Lindblum, once they are extracted from us."

"Her Majesty wouldn't dare harm either of you!" Steiner yelped.

"Do you call me a liar, Steiner?" Amethyst demanded.

"No. Rather, I call you mistaken," Steiner said. "The Queen would never…"

"Steiner, quiet," Beatrix interjected, and the quiet tone of her voice got through to Steiner. "I think Her Majesty most certainly would. Amethyst, please continue."

Amethyst nodded, before saying, "The extraction procedure can't be done safely until after the summoner's 16th birthday. It's not because they want us alive afterwards, but because if they screw up, they may lose the Eidolons they're trying to extract. Waiting until after then means that they will have a much better chance of succeeding. And an Eidolon, with enough power put into it, can level a city."

Garnet put a hand to her mouth, horrified. Both Steiner and Beatrix seemed shaken, not only by the power of an Eidolon, but of Brahne's attitude towards her children, adopted or not. It was not how a mother should treat her children, even one not of their blood.

"How did you witness this without being noticed?" Beatrix asked.

"Diablos can shroud me in darkness. As long as I stick to shadows, I'm virtually undetectable," Amethyst said. "General Beatrix, do you believe me?"

"I do, if only because I have kept my eyes open. Her Majesty is moving, albeit quietly, onto a war footing," Beatrix said. "Already, I have been asked about the feasibility of attacking Burmecia and Lindblum. Steiner doesn't know because, as Captain of the Pluto Knights, his concerns are more with guarding the castle and the royal family, rather than going to war."

"But this is preposterous," Steiner hissed. "We have treaties with both Lindblum and Burmecia. The Queen would never cast all of that aside, unless she was under a malign influence. Do you believe Kuja controls her?"

Amethyst shook her head. "Influencing her, with a silver tongue, but if there is a spell involved, then it's a subtle one. The Queen has changed much since the King has died."

"Then…what am I to do?" Steiner demanded. "I am sworn to fealty, to protect the Queen, to protect both of you, and to protect Alexandria, all to my dying breath. Whatever road I choose, I will break an oath."

"Steiner," Beatrix said, "I think our road is clear. There is ensuring the ascendancy of Alexandria, true, but it should not be at the expense of those we are charged with protecting. I believe Princess Amethyst. I have felt uneasy about Kuja for some time, but for the sake of Her Majesty, stilled my tongue. But if she is intent on this mad scheme to raze the powers of the Mist Continent when peace currently reigns, then I will gladly suffer the dishonour of breaking one vow, if only to safeguard the others." Beatrix knelt down. "Once more, I ask, do you solemnly swear that what you said is true?"

"I swear on my very life itself, Beatrix," Amethyst said.

"Then I swear on my own life that I shall do my utmost to protect you both. For the sake of that protection, I will forsake the oath of loyalty I took to Queen Brahne Raza Alexandros."

Steiner, after a moment of conflict, knelt down. "So too do I, Princess. To you and to Princess Garnet, I commit my utmost devotion."

"Thank you, both of you," Amethyst said, embracing the two soldiers in a hug. "I am sorry to do this, to make you choose to forsake your vows, but…"

Beatrix shook her head. "Princess…I may be a famed fighter, and I enjoy a good challenge in combat. But to be party to utterly unwarranted aggression, not to mention the theft of the Eidolons from either of you…no, I shall not. But what, pray, do we do about this?"

"I have a plan," Amethyst said.

Garnet groaned. "I should hope not. I remembered that prank you inveigled me in."

"This is no prank, this is deadly serious. It'd be difficult for us to flee Alexandria without being spotted, normally," Amethyst said. "But I had this notion: Tantalus is coming to the castle in a month for the annual birthday performance of _I Want to Be Your Canary_ for Garnet. They come from Lindblum. The last time Uncle Cid came over, when I told him I was training in being a spy, he told me that the leader of Tantalus, Baku, was a friend of his. I've also talked to a couple of their members on a few occasions, including their leading lady, Ruby. During the performance, Garnet and I slip out from the balcony. Then, after enough time has passed, you go searching for us. We'll make our separate ways onto Tantalus' theatre-ship, the _Prima Vista_. Hopefully, once the play is done, we can persuade Tantalus to take us to Lindblum."

"Or commandeer the ship if we have to," Beatrix said grimly. "Hopefully, it won't come to that. I believe I know a little more about Tantalus. Rumour has it that they're more than a theatre troupe. They're said to be amongst the most accomplished thieves and treasure hunters in the whole of the Mist Continent. But as you said, they're under the aegis of Regent Cid, who sometimes hires them to accomplish things he can't be seen doing. So the rumours say, in any case. It's a risk, but it's a better plan than none."

"This is our best throw of the dice?" Steiner asked. "To try and demand passage from a group of actors who may very well be brigands?"

"Better that than remaining here," Garnet said, her voice hard with resolution. "I've also seen what has been happening to Mother, and I have considered a similar plan myself. What my sister has said only strengthens my resolve. With you both by our side, I feel much safer."

"Hopefully, Uncle Cid may be able to help protect us," Amethyst said. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

* * *

Half a world away, in the ruins of an ancient village, a girl with blue hair and a horn protruding from her forehead looked at the man in tattered, ragged clothes lying on the bed in front of her. It had been another Bad Night for him, though at least Fenrir kept him company, and kept her safe into the bargain. Now it was the morning after.

His eyes flickered open, and he looked at the girl. "…Eiko? Nothing bad happened?"

"It was just another Bad Night. Don't worry, you're okay now," Eiko Carol said. It had been just under a year since she found him on the path from Conde Petie, ragged and worn.

"No scratches or bites?"

Eiko chuckled. "Nope, Fenrir kept you away from me. I mean, it was mean of my grandpa and the others to keep you away from here. I mean, you're a nice person and everything. You just have Bad Nights."

The man sat up, and looked at the girl. "It was a really Bad Night that caused them to exile me. I lost control, and they couldn't confine me. I didn't kill anyone or infect them, but…" His breath caught in his throat, almost a sob. "They sent me away because I was a monster. It shouldn't hurt, it's not the first time it happened…but I had been so happy, and…now I've lost everything. Even now, I don't know what's happening to the one I should be protecting."

Morrison, the leader of the Moogles here, waddled into the room. "Unfortunately, we're still not getting any letters from Alexandria Castle. Even with the problems we've been having with Mognet, it shouldn't be like that, _kupo_. We did get something from Lindblum. It seems that Severus Snape is now working in Lindblum, and when he learned of your survival, he wanted a message sent, _kupo_."

"Please, let me see it," the tormented older man asked, and he was given the letter. Eventually, he sighed. "So the Regent of Lindblum is trying to get them both out of there? But what is Queen Brahne up to?"

"We don't know, but it sounds like war, _kupo_ ," Morrison said. "Cid and Snape are both worried that Brahne may attempt to extract the Eidolons from Sarah and Rose. And there are rumours that Brahne is on a war footing, _kupo_."

"And two children dear to me are caught up in the middle," the man groaned.

"Mr Lupin," Morrison said, "I'm sorry we didn't try and make a better case for you to stay in Madain Sari. And I know you are worried about your charges. But you can't do much for them for the moment."

Remus Lupin nodded wearily. "I just…I just wish there was something I could do to help them both…"

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Amethyst and Garnet plot along with Steiner and Beatrix to flee Alexandria, and Lupin's alive, if not very well, in Madain Sari, keeping Eiko company. More about what happened to Lupin in another chapter. Next chapter, though, will be about Amethyst and Garnet fleeing Alexandria, with an unexpected passenger coming along for the ride. Well, unexpected to anyone but those who played the game. Of course, how Vivi joins their adventures is somewhat different to the game…**

 **Then again, from the two princess' escape from Alexandria, there will be differences from the** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **storyline.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	8. Chapter 7: On the Delicacy of Consensual

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **ON THE DELICACY OF CONSENSUAL ABDUCTION**

It was the day of Princess Garnet's birthday, and Amethyst had managed to slip out of the castle again, despite Brahne's admonishments. Quez and Siren, as usual, accompanied her. The town was busier than usual, with nobles from Treno and Lindblum coming to Alexandria. She found herself amused, as usual, by the annual antics of the Rooftop Brigade, the citizens who couldn't afford a ticket, so perched on the roofs of the houses to watch the play.

Even so, tonight was the night they intended to flee Alexandria. In fact, she looked up as a shadow passed overhead, and recognised it instantly as Tantalus' theatre-ship, the _Prima Vista_. Amethyst and Garnet's ticket to freedom.

Garnet had had another nightmare of their escape from Madain Sari this morning. Amethyst had tried her best to reassure her, but something within her considered the dream somewhat ominous.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts, that she didn't see the boy who ran into her until it was too late. They collided, and a ticket to the play was jarred from his hands. As she fell onto the ground, bruising her derriere (and her dignity into the bargain), she heard the kid say, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, getting to her feet, before she saw who she had collided with, and stared. She had seen (during her little secret sojourns to winkle out the secrets of Kuja) Black Mages, the golem sort that Kuja was making, dressed in robes and pointy hats, nothing visible of their faces barring glowing eyes. What she saw, sprawled on the cobbled ground in front of her, was a child version of them, dressed in a blue jacket and green striped trousers rather than the mahogany and purple of the others.

She froze, but only for a moment. As she picked the ticket off the ground, she frowned when she saw the ticket. _Wait a moment, why is this for_ I Want to Be Your Crow? Amethyst thought. _Oh, no, this is a fake_.

"Hey, kid, where did you get the ticket from?" she asked.

"I bought it in Treno," the boy said. "I live n-n-near there. It cost a lot of gil."

"Well, kid, you lost that gil," Amethyst said. "It's a fake. Didn't you read it?"

"I…what?"

"Kid, the ticket says it's for a play called _I Want to Be Your Crow_. The play on tonight is _I Want to Be Your Canary_ ," she explained gently. Whatever apprehension she had towards the Black Mage kid had gone: the Black Mages she had seen were simple-minded at best, speaking only rarely, and never intelligently.

"No!" the kid howled in dismay.

"Sorry, kid, they aren't going to let you in. Treno, huh? That's pretty far to travel for a kid your age. Haven't you got any parents looking after you?"

"No. My grandfather d-d-died about a week ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Adoptive grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Long story. Okay, kid, I don't think you're going to get much sympathy from the ticketmaster. He might give you some Tetra Master cards, but that's it. Luckily for you, I might be able to get you an interesting seat."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. By the way, what's your name, kid?"

"Vivi. Vivi Orniter."

"The name's Rose. These two are my minders, Quez and Siren."

Speaking into her mind, Quezacotl said, _This one is definitely like the Black Mages Kuja has created, but he's self-aware. I don't think he knows what he is, though. I am sensing no deceit from him. What do you intend to do?_

 _Well, let's see if the poor kid might be able to see the play after all_ …

* * *

Vivi was certainly surprised when Amethyst got into the castle grounds, and made her way, briefly, to the _Prima Vista_. There, backstage, she found Ruby, who was holding forth with a teenaged boy with a shaggy mop of blonde hair, mischievous twinkling eyes…and was that a tail?!

Amethyst had seen him the last couple of productions, but hadn't really noted him that much at the time. This was the one Ruby had called Zidane.

"Ruby, got a problem that needs solving," Amethyst said.

Ruby whirled to look at Amethyst. "Hey, Princess, whut's up?"

"Princess?!" Vivi yelped.

"Yeah, sorry, Vivi. I'm actually Princess Amethyst til Alexandros IX. Anyway, Ruby, this kid got sold one of the fake tickets in Treno."

"Lemme see that here ticket," Ruby asked, and then took the ticket.

"Have we met?" Zidane asked.

"No, but you play your role quite well, Zidane," Amethyst said. There was something likeable about Zidane, as if he was full of boundless energy and joy.

"Ooh, a critic, and a pretty one at that, and royalty to boot," Zidane said with a smirk. "Well, I hope to entertain you, Princess."

"As long as it's through yer actin', and not yer flirtin'," Ruby said. She had a strong, strange accent, all drawling and loose. "But yeah, yer right, Princess. This here's a fake. Damned Treno scumbags. So, whut did y'all want me to do?"

"I wanted to ask if you could let Vivi watch from the wings," Amethyst said. "As a favour. I don't think the Queen would allow him onto the royal balcony. If it's money you're worried about…"

"Hey, I don't think Baku'd mind if it's just the one kid," Zidane said. "I'm sure he won't get in the way."

Ruby looked at Zidane. "Yeah, but Zidane, whut about the…" She indicated Amethyst with her eyes.

"It'll be fine."

* * *

Later that night, as the play started, Amethyst struggled to keep the anxiety off her face. The escape was soon to begin, once the fight against King Leo and his minions had concluded. Once they had done that, they would retire to their chambers, nominally to go to the toilet, but in reality, to get their hooded cloaks and start heading through the castle, ready to make their way to the Prima Vista. Garnet hit upon the idea of using the bunting, the flag-covered ropes, to swing across to the theatre-ship.

Soon, the fight against Leo was at an end, and as he limped away, and Blank confronted Zidane, Garnet and Amethyst stood, making their excuses, and leaving for their room. They met Steiner and Beatrix's eyes briefly, and received the faintest of nods in return. There was no going back now.

As they left their chambers, dressed in their hooded cloaks (Garnet dressed in a white number with red triangles lining it, and Amethyst wearing a black cloak), they were intercepted, by Zidane, dressed in the armour of a Pluto Knight. In the minutes they had been in their chambers, Zidane must have come inside, and stolen the armour of one of the Pluto Knights.

"Could you let us pass?" Garnet asked.

"Umm…wait a moment, have we met?" Zidane asked.

"I most certainly have not met you," Garnet said.

Zidane smiled, walking around them. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't have let someone as pretty as you get away."

"Quit with the flirting, Zidane," Amethyst said. "Why are you here?"

"Umm…that's a difficult question."

Suddenly, another Pluto Knight in full armour appeared, but spoke with Blank's voice. "What's going on, Zidane?"

Amethyst looked at her sister, before saying to the two, "Would you two do your duty and escort us where we need to go?"

Zidane and Blank looked at each other, before Zidane said, "Well, I guess."

* * *

They led Zidane and Blank to one of the towers, festooned with bunting, and with a good angle for them to end up on the _Prima Vista_. As they climbed the tower, Blank said, "We should've stuck with the plan."

"What plan?" Amethyst asked.

"Um, well…you see…" Zidane said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Were you going to kidnap us or something?" Amethyst asked. Judging by the way their mouths dropped open, that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Well, it is fortunate for you that we required your services," Garnet said with a smile.

"So why are we heading to the top of this tower?" Blank asked.

"Because we might be able to get onto your ship without being seen this way," Amethyst said. "As long as we don't swing too low, nobody will notice."

As they got to the top of the tower, Blank said, "They'll be sending someone to look for you two before long."

"They probably already have. Steiner and Beatrix intend to come along. At least this saves the trouble of asking Baku for passage to Lindblum," Amethyst said. She then plucked a flag-covered rope from the top of the tower. "So, shall we go?" she asked as Garnet did the same thing.

Zidane and Blank looked at each other, before Zidane grinned at Amethyst. "I like the way you think, Princess!" Zidane said as he grabbed his own rope, Blank following his lead.

Garnet tapped Amethyst on the shoulder, and indicated another tower. Beatrix and Steiner were there. Amethyst pointed to the _Prima Vista_ , and then to the bunting she was holding. Then, without further ado, she leapt off the tower, the other three in tow.

They landed on the awning of the _Prima Vista_ 's orchestra pit. Soon, Steiner and Beatrix made their own landings. "This way, go, go, go," Zidane said, hurrying the others through into the theatre-ship's interior.

* * *

Soon, they were in a room with a library and a table in the middle. Amethyst, Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix were standing opposite Zidane and Blank. "Well, this was lucky," Zidane said. "We were going to snatch the Princesses, and they wanted to be snatched, along with their bodyguards."

"Mind your tongue, knave!" Steiner snapped. "You are fortunate that their wishes coincide with your own, but we require passage to Lindblum, so that we may seek refuge with Regent Cid!"

"From what I heard," Blank said, the young man looking like he had different colours of skin sewn onto his face, "it was Cid who asked the boss to get you out of here. It wasn't a kidnapping to get the Princesses ransomed. Listen, the play's not over yet. Zidane and I are gonna have to head out and play our roles. Sit tight, and quietly, until we're ready to move out. Once we are, we'll get you guys to Lindblum in a few hours."

As the two actors and thieves left, Steiner scowled. "To beg for passage from scoundrels like them…"

"If Cid wanted them to abduct the Princesses, then he must be aware of something amiss in Alexandria," Beatrix said. "We'll confirm what Blank said with Baku."

"A shame we're missing the play," Garnet lamented.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Baku, a rotund, burly man with a pig-like snout and long ears entered. "So, we've got the Princesses, and their guards along for the ride? Name's Baku, head of Tantalus. Blank told me you guys know what's goin' on. Cid asked me to kidnap the Princesses, to get them outta Alexandria. If you guys are comin' along for the ride, I don't care, as long as you don't make trouble. We're gettin' the engines warmed up, and once we take off, we'll be at Lindblum in a few hours."

"Good," Beatrix said, crossing her arms. "But rest assured, I will reward any treachery with a length of cold steel through your throat. Should you prove true, though, I will owe you a debt."

"Hey, Cid's the one payin' me for this, you don't owe me anythin'," Baku said. "What about that Black Mage kid? He says he comes from Treno, but he hasn't got a home anymore. He's willin' to come to Lindblum with us, actually, as we can't really stop at Treno."

"You mean Vivi?" Amethyst asked. "Well, could you bring him here, please? I think there's something he needs to be told."

"Sure." Baku left, and as the theatre-ship shook, taking off, the Black Mage came in.

"What is this?" Beatrix asked, surprised.

"Guys, this is Vivi. I met him in Alexandria while I was out and about. Quez and Siren vouched for him. He comes from near Treno."

"H-h-hello," Vivi stammered, giving a brief bow. "Umm, are you Princess Garnet?"

"Indeed. I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII. This is Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Pluto Knights, and Beatrix, General of the Alexandrian Army. Or at least, they were."

"Well met, Master Vivi," Steiner said, politely.

"So…what is he?" Beatrix asked.

"Well, I'm working that out," Amethyst said. "Vivi, would you mind telling us about your life?"

"Umm, okay," Vivi said. "Not that there's much to tell…"

* * *

Amethyst frowned as Vivi finished. Eventually, she said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Vivi, but…you're a Black Mage. More specifically, you're like a golem. You were created from Mist."

His glowing eyes widened. "Created? But why?!"

"My guess? I think you're a prototype, like a first try. Actually, that's a bad way of putting it, you're a sweet kid," Amethyst said, kneeling down next to Vivi and putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. "But the others like you, they're soldiers without any will of their own. Whereas you, well, you're like a person. Well, you _are_ a person. Sorry to tell you this, Vivi. Maybe it's better that someone told you this before you got a nasty surprise."

Vivi seemed subdued, and Amethyst wondered if she had made a mistake, enlightening the poor kid. She then asked, "Hey, did you like the play anyway?"

"Y-y-yeah," he said. "It was good. Thanks, Princess."

"Just call me Amethyst, or Rose if you want."

Vivi nodded. The door opened, and Zidane walked through. "Okay, we're on our way to South Gate now," he said, smiling. "The boss said I'm to take you to Cid when we get to Lindblum."

"Good," Beatrix said. She then frowned. "Forgive me for asking, Zidane, but where do you come from? I have seen many peoples in my time, but you are the only human with a tail I have met to date."

Zidane looked around at his tail, before shrugging. "I dunno. Baku found me as an orphan when I was a baby. I went looking for my home a few years back, but, well, I didn't have much to go on. Just a weird blue light. Didn't find anything."

"Oh, so that's what Ruby meant when she said you'd gone travelling," Amethyst said.

"Yeah. Just out of curiosity, why did you guys want to leave anyway?"

"You'll find out when we meet Cid," Amethyst said. She then pointed to her forehead, and murmured, " _Finite_ ," before doing the same with Garnet. As Zidane gaped at their horns, Amethyst added, "But let's just say that this is part of the reason why…"

* * *

Some hours later, Brahne was scowling as she realised that her adopted daughters had fled the castle. And she was willing to bet that they had managed to escape on the _Prima Vista_. Not only that, but Beatrix and Steiner were missing. It was possible that they had turned traitor.

 _I never imagined either of you would do such a thing_ , Brahne thought to herself. _I know you were spirited, Amethyst, but even this seemed beyond you. It certainly seemed beyond Garnet. Not so helpless any longer, are you? Well, that is fine. Your insolent rebellion will only buy you a small period of grace, ere you are brought under my aegis once more. And as for Beatrix and Steiner…well, traitors will be shown no mercy_.

As Zorn and Thorn approached, she asked, "Is the little experiment we cooked up based on Kuja's designs ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, it is combat-ready," Zorn said. "All three Black Waltzes are ready."

"Easily terminate Princesses Amethyst and Garnet, they can, Your Majesty," Thorn remarked.

Brahne wheeled on them. "I need them both alive, you imbeciles! We still need to extract the Eidolons from Garnet, and we might be able to extract them from Amethyst as well! Have the Black Waltzes track them down and bring them to me, alive, and intact, at once! Anyone in the way will be exterminated!"

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And so, the first divergence begins. Because there was less of a ruckus at the play, the** ** _Prima Vista_** **didn't get shot down by Brahne, and the whole sequences involving the Evil Forest, the Ice Cavern, and Dali get skipped. Blank doesn't get petrified, either. Vivi's still learned something about his origins.**

 **Anyway, we'll begin the shipping of Zidane and Amethyst in the next chapter.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest 1** **: The pairing, as noted above, will be Amethyst/Zidane.**

 **Guest 2/Guesst** **: While I've heard of** ** _Steven Universe_** **, I've never watched it, and didn't know there was a character called Rose. I did see, on the Wikipedia disambiguation page for 'amethyst', that there was a character called Amethyst, but** ** _Steven Universe_** **wasn't an inspiration.**

 **No numbered annotations this time…**


	9. Chapter 8: Arrival at Lindblum

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **ARRIVAL AT LINDBLUM**

Amethyst nursed the mug of coffee as they flew towards Lindblum. It was now very late at night, nearly early morning, and an hour of snatched sleep did little to alleviate the fatigue. She was in the small canteen of the _Prima Vista_. And entering the canteen, stretching his arms and yawning, was Zidane. "Damn, I'm tired," he said. "Rusty and Beatrix are keeping an eye on Garnet. Still, you guys have horns. I'm still getting over that." He got himself a mug of coffee, before walking over to her table. "What's up with that?"

"Did you ever go to the Outer Continent when you travelled, Zidane?" Amethyst asked.

"No. I went to Daguerro, and Esto Gaza. Daguerro was interesting, for a big library. But they didn't have anything that helped me," Zidane said. "Why?"

"We were adopted by King Addis and Queen Brahne when we were children, as Garnet looked like the real princess, who had died shortly before we ended up at Alexandria. Garnet and I come from a village in the Outer Continent, called Madain Sari. The two of us are summoners, hence…" She touched her horn gently.

"Oh, I see!" He peered at the horn, and reached out to touch it gently. "It's kinda cute, really. Suits you."

Amethyst smiled. Then, a thought occurred to her. "Rusty?"

"Oh, that Steiner guy," Zidane said. "His armour needs a good polish."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "He wears it day in, day out. He's also one of my teachers as well as a bodyguard."

"So he taught you how to fight, eh?" Zidane asked. "Wouldn't have picked a cute girl like you to fight."

"Well, this cute girl can kick your rear from here to Esto Gaza," Amethyst retorted. "I got training from Steiner, from Beatrix, even this Burmecian Dragoon called Freya."

"Wait, what? You know Freya?" Zidane asked.

"Well, yes. She was my teacher. You know her?"

"I met her during my travels, and I saw her in Lindblum not long ago," Zidane said. "Nice woman. Still trying to find her love. You know about Fratley, don't you?"

"Yeah. I hope she's found him. Apparently Fratley challenged Beatrix to a spar some years ago, as a test of his abilities. I was at Lindblum with my sister at the time. Beatrix told me and Freya this while Freya was training me. Freya taught me how to use my magic to jump into the air like a Dragoon. I can't jump as high, obviously, but I can jump up a good bit. I'm better with a sword than a spear, anyway. She taught me many things, though. Despite the different weapons, her fighting style suited me better than the swordfighting styles Beatrix and Steiner had been teaching me."

"Girl of many talents, eh?" Zidane said with a smirk. Not a nasty one, just a sort of admiration. "I always thought that princesses would be all demure and stuff. A bit like Garnet. I mean, she's got guts to jump off a tower, holding onto a rope, but she's also more quiet and polite. Whereas you…well, you'd fit right into Tantalus."

"I'm not much of an actor. Took everything I could not to let the Queen know we knew of her plans." She leaned forward. "Brahne's looking to wage war against the other powers of the Mist Continent. She's got an army of golems like Vivi. I think he might be the prototype, because my Eidolons think he's the same, only he's self-aware, and benign. Black Mage golems. What's worse is that Brahne wants to take both my Eidolons, and those of my sister."

"Eidolons…you mean summon beings, right?"

"Yeah. Garnet and I have been training to use our Eidolons in private, as well as communing with them."

"Cool." As Amethyst removed her glasses, and pinched her nose from tiredness, Zidane frowned. "Hey, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but…how did you get that scar?"

Amethyst froze, before she thought about it. Her uncles had told her about her past, about the other world, about Voldemort and Dumbledore and the Potters who were her family for all of a year and a bit. Eventually, she said, "I lived with another family outside Madain Sari, but some wizard with a grudge attacked my family. My adoptive parents died, but when he tried to kill me, well, the curse rebounded thanks to something my adopted mother found out. That scar is the only thing left to show. I was sent back to live with my real mother. It happened when I was about one, so I don't remember much. I sort of remember things in my nightmares. A woman screaming, a sort of high-pitched laugh, and a green strobe of light. I do remember my real mother dying, though."

"What happened?" Zidane asked, his face solemn.

"There was a massive storm in Madain Sari," Amethyst said. "And not a natural one, either. It was caused by something magical and malevolent. My mother, my sister, and my uncle, along with me, all tried to escape by boat, as something was blocking the normal exits. I was five, Garnet was six. I was called Rose at the time, and Garnet's real name is Sarah. The King and Queen of Alexandria just had a thing for names of gemstones or something. Anyway, Sarah's memories of those events are a bit hazy, she got a fever on the way over. My mother, my real mother, got hit on the head by part of the sail. I had to use the Life spell so many times on her, but…" Her voice caught in her throat as she remembered that horrible, horrible feeling of helplessness and defeat, remembering Uncle Severus trying to console her, but being unable to, _because she had failed to save her mother_.

Zidane reached over and gently grasped her hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said softly.

"No, no, it's okay. It's…it's one of my worst memories. Uncle Severus once told me about Dementors, horrible things that suck the happiness from their surrounds, and force you to relive your worst memories. That would probably be what I see," Amethyst said. "We'll probably see Uncle Severus at Lindblum Castle."

"Uncle Severus? Actually, I think I've met him. Severus Snape? Black hair and eyes, big conk, has a glare on him like a dog's done a crap on the ground near him?"

Amethyst chuckled. "Yep, that's him. You've met him?"

"Yeah. He came to Tantalus HQ about a month or so ago to talk to Baku. I thought it weird that the ambassador to Alexandria would come to us. He wanted some potions Cinna had stashed away as well. He didn't have a horn, though."

"He's not actually a relation, I just call him Uncle Severus. I had a couple of those back at Madain Sari." Her face fell again at the thought. "I saw Uncle Padfoot…I mean, Sirius Black die, crushed under rubble. Uncle Moony's probably dead too. His name was Remus Lupin, and he was a werewolf."

"Really?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah. He was a nice guy, very smart and quiet, but he got bitten by an evil werewolf when he was younger."

"Huh. Well, sorry I had to drag up those memories. You're too cute to be sad."

Amethyst chuckled. "Do you flirt like this with all the girls you meet?"

"Oh no, this is me turning it down a few notches," Zidane said cheerfully. "Actually, we'll be coming up to Lindblum before long. The Falcon's Gate is a sight to behold, even at night! You wanna have a look-see?"

* * *

The view _was_ spectacular, even at night. She had seen it a couple of times before. The Falcon Gate, and then Lindblum in all its glory. They were soon flying over the Theatre District, a district Amethyst was frankly unfamiliar with (the few times she had been to Lindblum, it was mostly to the castle, or to the Business District under escort), and soon came to rest at a berth.

Tantalus, along with their charges, disembarked. Baku looked at Zidane, handing him a letter. "Okay, Zidane, you go and take 'em to the castle. Give the first person who challenges you this letter. No detours, right? We'll have a holiday until after the Festival of the Hunt. Anyway, the theatres are all booked up with that ponce Lowell Bridges and _Moogle Wannabe 2_."

Zidane winced. As they walked away, Beatrix remarked, "Lowell Bridges? That is the rather pretentious actor with a major following of…what is that term they use?"

"Fangirls?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, that is the word I wanted," Beatrix said. "Fanatical followers who are more dangerous than an army of an equivalent size."

Steiner frowned. "I do not believe I have ever heard of these fangirls."

"Think about some of the would-be admirers of the Princesses, Steiner, especially those who have tried to infiltrate the palace," Beatrix said. As Steiner's eyes widened, Beatrix continued, "Now, consider them female, and in a mob."

"Oh," was all Steiner had to say on the matter, though packed into that single syllable was a whole world of revelation…

* * *

They took the air-cab to the Castle, and when a guard asked why they were here, Zidane handed the letter over. The guard soon scurried off, and soon, two men came back. One of them, a dark-haired man, muttered, "It seems that you could never make allowances for other people's timetables, can you, Princesses?"

Amethyst grinned. "Sorry, Uncle Severus, but we had to leave all of a sudden."

"And I am very glad of it," Severus said. "One less thing to worry about. Of course, how Alexandria is going to react to my resignation as their ambassador and claiming asylum here is another matter."

"That is all being prepared, Snape," the older, bearded man in robes said. He then looked at those gathered. "I need no introduction to the Princesses, but to the rest of you I shall introduce myself and my ally. I am Minister Artrania, chancellor to Regent Cid. This is former Alexandrian Ambassador Severus Snape, to those who don't know. If you'll come with me, we will have a brief audience with Regent Cid before we retire for the night."

"We'll discuss further details in the morning," Severus said. "I'm glad Tantalus weren't dunderheads after all."

"Actually," Zidane said, "the Princesses and Rusty and Beatrix were going to escape with us anyway. They heard something about what's happening, apparently. Luckily, we managed to work together and get out of there before Brahne knew what was happening."

Severus looked over at Steiner. "Rusty?" he asked with a wry eyebrow raised. As Steiner fumed, he looked over at Vivi. "And this one?"

"He's Vivi Orniter. He used to live by Treno. Long story short, we had to bring him with us," Amethyst said.

"Well then, let us make haste," Artrania said briskly. "Regent Cid is waiting for you in his throne room."

* * *

Cid looked, if anything, more weary than he had last time they had seen him. But when he saw the two Princesses come in, he smiled beneath his wide, crescent-shaped moustache. "Ah, Garnet and Amethyst. Thank goodness you're here. And with General Beatrix and Captain Steiner in tow to boot!"

"It's good to see you, Uncle Cid," Garnet said, smiling as she approached. "Are you well?"

"Tired. I have had a bad few months, you see. And I've had more than a few sleepless nights. But who is that child there?" he asked, indicating Vivi.

"That's Vivi Orniter," Amethyst said. "He got caught up in things, but he's also linked to what the Queen and her ally Kuja have in store."

"Kuja…yes, Ambassador Snape told me about him," Cid said. "Well, now that you're all here, we can retire for the night. Once we are rested, we will move onto a more thorough debriefing on the morrow."

* * *

It was a relief to wake up in a nice bed, knowing that one was free, even if temporarily, from the predations of someone who was supposed to be your mother. Amethyst learned that, during a late breakfast, they would have a more detailed debriefing. Amethyst decided to explore a little.

Amethyst wandered up to an observatory area, and found Garnet there already, humming _Melodies of Life_ , a song they knew from Madain Sari(1). Garnet looked back at Amethyst, and smiled. "Good morning, Rose," she said. Her hand wandered up to her forehead, and the horn. "It is good not to have to hide anymore."

Amethyst returned her sister's smile. "Yeah, I guess so. How did you sleep?"

Garnet's face fell, and she turned away, to look at Lindblum's cityscape. How it looked so much like an ant's nest from up here, Amethyst thought. "I had the nightmare again, of Madain Sari. Of that eye, or whatever that thing was, and the storm," Garnet said quietly. "But more than that. I had a nightmare of us on a stone floor, Mother looking down at us, while Zorn and Thorn were prancing around us, and I could hear Kuja chuckling, and…" She shuddered. "It was like they were going to extract our Eidolons, Rose."

"Sarah, we're away from them now. While we're not exactly perfectly safe, we're safer than we were just hanging around Brahne. And don't forget, she isn't our mother. I'm not just talking about her adopting us. I wouldn't care if she loved us. But no loving mother would treat their children, blood relation or not, like a resource to be discarded. Our mother is dead. All that is left is a greedy tyrant."

"I know that in my mind," Garnet said. "But my heart struggles to accept that. Even now, I believe Steiner is still hard-pressed to believe that Mother would do such a thing. He accompanies us more to protect us, than to stop Mother. Beatrix, on the other hand, is trying to stop Mother from waging her war." Touching her horn, Garnet said, "…I've been afraid of my Eidolons for some time, you know. Well, not so much Ifrit and Shiva, but…Atomos, Odin, Bahamut…I fear for what I may do should I ever lose control."

"You won't, Sarah."

"Thank you for your kind words, but I know myself too well. I do not often get angry, you know this, but what if something pushed me over the edge? Imagine me using Bahamut to lay waste to a city, all because a single person in that city aroused my wrath? Kuja comes from Treno, does he not? Or at least he resides there. Should he anger me, what if I turned Treno into a crater? I'm worried, even now. But…knowing I don't have to hide what I am helps. I'm no longer as afraid of them. I'm more afraid of myself, than I am of the Eidolons."

"And I know you, Sarah. You won't. You're too nice."

A throat cleared from behind them. They turned to find Zidane there, smiling. "Sorry to interrupt, but, well, they're ready for that meeting. They sent me to get you two." As they went to him, he remarked, "Must be nice, having a sibling. Someone there for you."

"Indeed," Garnet said. "If it weren't for Amethyst, I may have forgotten my heritage. And it was only thanks to her that I know of my mother's schemes. I may have seen something wrong, but…she is more than just a sister. She is my best friend."

Zidane nodded. "Tantalus is pretty much my family. Wouldn't trade it for anything else. Come on, time's a-wasting…"

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Nothing much to say here, but Cid is still human in this story. While further details will be divulged later, it's because of Snape being present.**

 **1\. As with** ** _A Third Summoner_** **, I am naming the song Garnet sings in the game** ** _Melodies of Life_** **, after the theme with the same tune of the game.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Boy With the Tail and the

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **THE BOY WITH THE TAIL AND THE GIRL WITH THE HORN**

"…And that's everything," Amethyst concluded, as they finished their breakfast.

Cid nodded, rubbing at his chin. "So, to summarise, Brahne intended to extract your Eidolons to use against Lindblum, Burmecia, and Cleyra. And thanks to this Kuja, she also has an army of Black Mages being produced at Dali."

Beatrix nodded. "I know that the frequency of cargo-ship deliveries to and from Dali has increased in the past year, something that puzzled me. A couple of weeks ago, the Queen briefed me on the Black Mages. I already knew about them, thanks to Amethyst, but I kept my foreknowledge secret. They are golems, capable of learning many tasks, though their primary purpose is as a soldier." Beatrix looked over to Vivi, who looked rather morose at the reminder. "But they show little actual self-awareness or vocabulary. Queen Brahne actually did mention to me that a prototype being shipped from Treno was lost with a cargo-ship when bad weather forced a diversion near Treno. However, she also mentioned creating a different type of Black Mage, a sentient one designed for attack and retrieval, known as the Black Waltzes. Three of them were to be created."

"Master Vivi, don't worry," Steiner said to the young Black Mage. "We know you're not like them. You are capable of thought and speech, which certainly puts you above more than a few people it has been my distinct displeasure to know."

Vivi nodded morosely. "But who is this Kuja guy?"

"We don't know," Cid said. "Or rather, we know very little. Given what Snape told us, however, we began our own investigation. He is an arms dealer, first and foremost, as far as our spies in Treno can discern, and it was said that he arrived in Treno flying on the back of a silver dragon, from the Outer Continent. But given your information, Amethyst, it also strongly suggests an interest in the Eidolons."

"He brought up a legend about Alexandria, and how the summoners fled to Madain Sari in disgrace after a failed summoning that went badly," Amethyst said.

"There are many aspects to the same legend," Severus said. "I have been in correspondence with the survivors of Madain Sari. There haven't been many. Of the summoners, there is only one survivor now, Eiko Carol. Most of the Moogles are still around, and apparently, so is Remus Lupin. I asked Morrison, the leader of the Moogles at Madain Sari, if there was anything further to that legend. The legend, as the summoners put it on the Eidolon Wall, is not so different. They did leave Alexandria in penance. Whether the Alexandrians erased them from history at the summoners' request in order to conceal their power, or out of spite, we will probably never know. However, there is definitely a summoning jewel involved. Four fragments, three of which are the Royal Jewels of the Mist Continent, with a fourth in Madain Sari. Kuja is probably unaware of the fourth fragment. But I am sure that, should he find he needs a fourth fragment, he will inevitably come to Madain Sari."

"But why?" Garnet asked. "Why does he desire this Eidolon so?"

"People who hunger for power are rarely sated by a single meal," Cid responded sagely. "He is probably using Brahne as a proxy for his own plans. I will be sending a missive to Burmecia, warning them of Brahne's intentions. If they intend to attack Cleyra too, then the Burmecians will have to warn them. We have no way of contacting Cleyra. If Amethyst's story is true, then it is likely Brahne would have used extracted Eidolons to gain a strategic edge. The Alexandrian Navy and the Black Mages could launch an assault on Lindblum, but to truly tip the scales, an Eidolon, from what we know about them, would be perfect. For the time being, though, we will plan our next move." He then stood, and stepped down from his throne. "I was rather hoping that you'd stay for the Festival of the Hunt, actually."

"Oh, that's on soon, isn't it? Baku mentioned it," Amethyst said. "I've been meaning to do it for some time. To test my skills and all."

"I've never tested myself in the Hunt either," Beatrix mused.

"It'd be great with you two in it," Zidane said.

Garnet, however, had been frowning. "Uncle Cid…where's Aunt Hilda?"

Cid froze, before he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Before he could reply, Severus said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Lady Hilda caught Cid in bed with a woman he found in a pub in the Industrial District. She turned him into an Oglop, and then fled on the _Hilda Garde_ , an experimental airship that uses steam power rather than Mist."

"Severus," Cid warned, wincing.

"Oh, wow," Amethyst said. "She caught you, eh? How come you're not an Oglop anymore? Is that Uncle Severus' doing?"

"Indeed, and I am most grateful to him for it," Cid said, though he glared briefly at Severus. "It took him some time to prepare the potions needed, though. I only regained my human form a few weeks ago. I have been working overtime to try and complete the plans and construction for the _Hilda Garde 2_. While Hilda has fled Lindblum over these…matters before, it is most unlike her to remain away for so long. But that is of, sadly, lesser concern to the war that seems to be coming. Princesses, Vivi, Captain Steiner, and General Beatrix, I ask that you be my guests for the time being."

"I don't believe there is really any other place to go," Beatrix remarked mildly.

"Hey, Cid, do you mind if I go now?" Zidane asked.

"Certainly. Keep in mind, though, that what you heard is confidential."

On an impulse, Amethyst stood. "Actually, if you don't mind, Uncle Cid, could I see Lindblum? I think Zidane wouldn't mind acting as a guide."

"Princess…!" Steiner began, but Beatrix shot him a look.

"Princess, take care," Beatrix said. "And Zidane, guard her as if your life depended on it. Because it does. Am I understood?"

Zidane gulped theatrically, before nodding. "Well, Princess, let's go…"

* * *

As they took the air-cab to the Theatre District, Zidane looked at Amethyst. "So, why did you ask me to be your guide?"

Amethyst frowned as she looked out of the window at the city as they flew over it. It was something of an impulse, but some instinct within her told her that Zidane, despite being a thief, was also trustworthy. Of course, Baku had sent him to escort the five fleeing Alexandria to the castle, so he had to be trustworthy to some degree. Plus, the way he tried to comfort her last night, talking to her, well, he seemed decent enough. Okay, he flirted, but it seemed vaguely theatrical.

It didn't hurt that he was cute.

"Well, uh, why did you agree?" Amethyst said, trying not to betray her thoughts.

"Well, I don't like to see a lady wander around alone, especially one of noble blood."

"I'm not of the blood of the Alexandrian Royal Family, Zidane, remember?"

"Doesn't matter," Zidane said with a shrug, before smiling. "Anyway, you don't need a reason to help people, do you?"

"Well, if that's true, then you're a better person than most, Zidane. By the way, Tantalus is pretty good as a theatre troupe. My sister's obsessed with _I Want to Be Your Canary_."

Zidane nodded. "Well, it's a good play. We do other plays, of course, the annual performance at Alexandria was just easy, regular money. Anyway, we'll start with Tantalus HQ. Then, we'll go to the other districts after we're done here. We might even have lunch at this pub in the Industrial District. I know the owner."

"Nice. By the way, in public, I am Rose. That was my birthname, before I was adopted by the Alexandrian royals." Amethyst pursed her lips in thought. "I wonder what the pub food in Lindblum's like? I sometimes liked sneaking out just to have lunch at the pub in Alexandria."

Zidane chuckled at that. "Just don't have the daily special, unless I think it's good. Bobo, the guy who owns the pub, tends to experiment with his cooking…"

* * *

Meeting Tantalus properly was something of an experience. For one thing, she ended up nearly breaking Cinna's fingers when he tried to pickpocket her, much to the amusement of Baku, Zidane, Ruby and Marcus. The Nero brothers, who played King Leo's henchmen, were nicer than they appeared. Ruby took Amethyst aside, and told her, discreetly, to be careful with Zidane. He was a bit of a lech, who used flirtation as punctuation. But Ruby also told her that Zidane, despite this tendency, was also a good person.

Amethyst took this to heart as they went to the Business District next, browsing the Synthesis Shop, as well as the weapons shop. Amethyst was dared by Zidane into trying a Gysahl Pickle from Granma Pickle's stall, and found that, despite the strong odour, they were surprisingly tasty. She reckoned Steiner would love them. She bore the stares at her horn quite well.

After some time browsing and exploring, Amethyst and Zidane went to the Industrial District. As they flew in the air-cab, Zidane asked, "Does that get to you, how they stare at your horn?"

"I dunno. Do you get stared at for your tail?"

"Less than you'd think," Zidane admitted. "But I grew up here. And if you didn't notice, Tantalus is full of unique individuals."

They landed in the Industrial District, in time for lunch, and they headed to the pub, Zidane peering at the sign, before saying, "Not bad, it's one of his better ones. Soup du Silence. You like that?"

"I had that once in the pub at Alexandria," Amethyst said as they walked inside.

The sound and smell of the pub assaulted Amethyst's nostrils, as she was led over to the bar. "Hey, Pops!" Zidane yelled at a man with a moustache that rivalled Cid's. "I'll have the stupid special!"

"Who said that?!" the man scowled, before turning to Zidane. "Ah, Zidane. Figured it'd be you. Should I make it for two?"

Zidane nodded. But as they sat, Amethyst saw a very familiar red coat sitting next to them, nursing a beer. Zidane, meanwhile, asked Bobo, "How've you been?"

"Fine, I guess. The soup'll be ready in a minute."

As Bobo left, Amethyst carefully stepped over to the woman sitting next to them, and gently tapped her shoulder. As she whirled in her seats, revealing the familiar rat-like features of a Burmecian, Amethyst said, "Hi, Freya!"

"Oh, Rose!" Freya said, smiling (and obviously retaining enough wit to refrain from mentioning Amethyst's adopted name). "It has been a long time!"

"Same here," Zidane said to Freya. "I was just showing Rose here the sights."

"Well, finish your soup, and then we'll talk…"

* * *

Outside the pub after lunch, the three of them walked down the street. "I am heartened to see you outside of Alexandria, Rose," Freya said. "But what possessed you to leave?"

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not discuss it in public. Too many ears," Amethyst said. "We had to hitch a ride with Tantalus. Thankfully, they were sent by Cid to get us anyway."

"Most fortunate," Freya conceded.

"So, what brings you back to Lindblum, Freya?" Zidane asked. "You hear anything about Sir Fratley?"

"No," Freya said. "It is the Festival of the Hunt that brings me here. It is, after all, a golden opportunity to test my skills."

"I was hoping to participate too," Amethyst said. "Beatrix intends to as well."

"General Beatrix is here?" Freya asked in a low hiss. When Amethyst nodded, Freya frowned. "Things must be more serious than I imagined."

Zidane led them to a small, isolated park, usually where engineers working on the airships had their lunch breaks. There, Amethyst explained, quietly, what had happened.

Freya nodded thoughtfully. "So, Cid is aware? And he has sent a warning to Burmecia?"

"He's hoping the Burmecians have a means to contact Cleyra to warn them as well."

"The Cleyrans separated from us over our army a century ago," Freya said. "A trivial dispute, as it was resolved without bloodshed or rancour on either side. The Cleyrans are pacifists. But the sandstorm surrounding Cleyra is impenetrable. Theoretically, anyway. Only people allowed passage can go through."

"Yeah, but Kuja's smart," Amethyst said. "He might know of a way to penetrate that sandstorm. Anyway, we've done all we can do for the moment. If we're lucky, Brahne will delay her plans. But I think she's greedy enough to risk going through with them."

* * *

Some way outside Lindblum, parked around Pinnacle Rocks, was a small Mist-powered airship, designed for speed more than anything else. In the seats proper were Zorn and Thorn, a pair of short jesters, one in red, the other in blue. Perched on the hull of the boat behind them were a trio of sinister figures. All were dressed in concealing clothes and pointy hats that hid their faces, only glowing eyes shining forth from underneath. All three also had inky blue wings protruding from their backs.

"There is no doubt," one of the sinister figures, the one wielding an elaborate staff, said. "The Princesses are in there. No doubt in the castle, under heavy guard."

"A pity we couldn't have intercepted them on the Tantalus airship, eh, Number 3?" another of them, the tallest, asked.

"Yes. It would have been less troublesome, Number 2." Black Waltz Number 3 hopped over onto the prow of the airship. "The soldiers in there are like insects, but even a swarm of bees can bring down a dragon."

"That is irrelevant!" Zorn snapped.

"Obey your orders, you must!" Thorn added.

"If we die before we retrieve the Princesses, then how are you supposed to get their Eidolons?" Number 3 asked, turning to face the jesters. "There'll be a time shortly coming when the security will be relatively lax. That is when we strike."

"Do you mean the Festival?" Zorn asked.

"Of course. If what you told us about the Princesses' personalities is true, then Garnet will probably spectate the Festival of the Hunt, while Amethyst will be fighting in it. The priority is Garnet, so Number 1 and I shall deal with her. Number 2 shall retrieve Amethyst. We will spend the time before then in reconnaissance. If an opportunity arises earlier, then we will take it. And then, Alexandria will be invincible…"

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Zidane and Amethyst are getting a little closer, and Zorn, Thorn, and the Black Waltzes are plotting to get the Princesses back.**

 **For this story, I decided to give the Black Waltzes a touch more intelligence and personality than they seemed to have in the game. Though still sadistic and arrogant, they're also smart enough to plan when to fight.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Akuma-Heika** **: I know who Mikoto is. And you are mistaken. While the love story between Zidane and Garnet is very sweet in the game, I think Amethyst/Rose, given that she's more spirited and less demure, would be more attractive to Zidane. Although Amethyst/Rose already is sort of sizing Zidane up as a potential boyfriend, they're still in the earliest stages of their relationship. The ship will sail rather slowly, though.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Festival of the Hunt

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **THE FESTIVAL OF THE HUNT**

Cid's tailor worked fast. Amethyst soon had a replacement set of Red Mage clothes, complete with wide-brimmed hat. She smiled as she donned it. She would be entering the Festival under the name of Red Rose of Britain. Beatrix would enter under the name of Magdalen, after a famous general of Alexandria. She would be dressed in a different armour to what she normally wore.

Zidane and Freya had joined them both in one of the guest rooms of Alexandria, to register for the Hunt and to note down which prize they wanted. Amethyst, Beatrix, and Freya all wanted an enchanted accessory, while Zidane asked for Gil. They were soon sent to their starting points, with Amethyst being sent to the Industrial District.

She struggled to calm her beating heart. It wasn't just the excitement of being engaged in battles, though. Over the past little while, she and Zidane had been seeing each other. Not on anything like a date or anything, but more like trying to establish a friendship. It helped that they had a mutual friend in Freya. Steiner was somewhat overly protective of Amethyst, given Zidane's reputation as a bit of a lech, but Amethyst also pointed out that Cid was one too, much to Steiner's grudging concession and Cid's irritation.

In any case, Tantalus was not willing to risk the wrath of Cid, not when he helped keep them in business. So Amethyst was actually very safe. During one sojourn to the Theatre District, she even got to meet Lowell Bridges…though he wasn't exactly someone she was a fan of anyway. And as it turned out, he was somewhat narcissistic, with a high opinion of himself and his acting abilities. The latter weren't anything to sneeze at, true, but he was currently in a production of _Moogle Wannabe 2_ , and while entertaining, it was also far from high theatre. Amethyst still got an autograph…which she had sent to Treno to be auctioned. The resulting sack of Gil she used to buy some enchanted accessories at the Treno Auction House, using the semaphore system.

Said semaphore system allowed them to get back in touch with Dr Tot, who had apparently arrived in Lindblum this morning. Amethyst hadn't seen him yet, but apparently he would be spectating the Festival of the Hunt with Garnet and Steiner.

Soon, the aircab had halted, and Amethyst bolted out, and left the station to find monsters swarming around. Already, one of the hunters was in action. She was a dark-skinned woman, a few years Amethyst's senior, wielding a massive axe. "Come get some, you little shits!" she sneered at a pack of Mus, the blue monstrous squirrels actually flinching back as she ripped her axe from the carcass of another Mu.

 _Sorry, lady, but killstealing isn't against the rules_ , Amethyst thought, before summoning Doomtrain. With a manic grin, Amethyst hopped into the cab of the demonic train Eidolon, and said, "Doomtrain! Run them over!"

" _As you wish, Amethyst_ ," Doomtrain said in a tenebrous tone. The dark-skinned woman looked up when she heard the whistle blowing of the massive demonic train, and, her eyes widening comically, ran to the side. Not that Doomtrain would have run her over, but even so, given the demonic face on the front of Doomtrain, it's not surprising that he was somewhat intimidating.

The Mus were ground into a fine red paste, those that didn't have the sense to flee, anyway. A feral Wolf got the same treatment. Soon, the monsters in the square of the Industrial District were meaty goop, Amethyst cheering rather disturbingly all the while.

As she dismissed Doomtrain, the dark-skinned woman stormed over. "Hey, you! What the hell was that?! And why did you steal my kills?!"

"Well, there ain't no rule against killstealing," Amethyst said with a grin. "By the way, nice moves with the axe earlier."

"Nice try, but you pissed me off, brat!" the young woman snarled, hefting her axe. "And Lani does not forget a slight!"

"Hey, no attacking other contestants!" Amethyst said.

"Says the little bitch who nearly ran me over with a bloody demon train!" Lani (which was presumably the woman's name) snapped. But before she could say anything else, a Fira spell suddenly smashed into the cobbles between them. And Amethyst, realising that it had come not from anywhere on the ground, but from above, looked up.

And stared.

It had a blue-green coat, two wings of inky blue protruding from its back, and a pointed hat. From the darkness between the collar of its coat, and the hat, two blue eyes, slanted and thin, glared at her malevolently. "Princess Amethyst," the Black Mage said, "you have strayed from your nest. You will come back to Alexandria Castle with me."

Lani, despite being startled, recovered well, and snarled, "Hey, arsewipe, I'm trying to deal with this killstealing bitch! Wait your turn!"

"I care not for your petty squabble," the winged Black Mage sneered. "I am Black Waltz Number 2. My mission is to retrieve Princesses Garnet and Amethyst. And any who stand in my way will be…"

"Water, _bitch_ ," Lani sneered, an immense globe of magically-conjured water enveloping the Black Waltz. Thinking quickly, Amethyst summoned Quezacotal, and sent a Thunder Storm at the Black Waltz. Convulsing and juddering, the enhanced Black Mage plummeted to the ground, the Water spell enhancing the effect of the electrical attack(1).

Lani glared at Amethyst as Quezacotl vanished. "Wait, you're Princess Amethyst til fucking Alexandros IX?"

"No, he was after _you_ ," Amethyst snarked.

Suddenly, the Black Waltz shot to its feet, sent Lani flying with a blow that left the dark-skinned woman stunned, and grabbed Amethyst by the throat. Not actually choking her, but making it very uncomfortable to be Princess Amethyst til Alexandros IX right now "Now, my darling princess, you are going to sleep, and when you wake up…"

"BLIZZARA!" Amethyst snarled. The Ice spell in the Black Waltz's shadowed face sent it reeling, and she was dropped. She then gathered magic to her legs, before leaping into the air like Freya showed her. But as she stabbed her rapier downwards, it was caught by a very annoyed Black Waltz, who then sent electricity into the rapier, sending Amethyst convulsing to the ground.

"Don't…be…difficult!" bit out the Black Waltz. "Otherwise, I might just lose my head."

Suddenly, as he bent over Amethyst to pick her up, his eyes widened, and then, his head fell off his shoulders, rolling away, still wreathed in shadows. The headless body was then kicked away by Lani, who had decapitated him, and sneered, "You just did, magic loser(2)!"

Amethyst struggled to her feet. "Thanks, but I've got to find my sister!" An explosion in the distance, and the roar of what sounded like Ifrit, made her face pale. Summoning Diablos, she said to the Eidolon, "I need you to bring me to my sister!"

Diablos nodded. " _I will carry you there. What of this other one?_ "

"Saved my life." Amethyst looked over at Lani. "There's two more of them, if what Beatrix said is true. You want to come and deal with them?"

Lani grinned viciously. "As long as they count for points…"

* * *

Diablos carried them both with ease, and they soon found that Garnet was running along the rooftops of the Business District, while Ifrit fired fireballs at a pair of Black Waltzes. One of the Black Waltzes was consumed by fire with a shriek, but the last one swooped down and grabbed Garnet, dispelling Ifrit with a massive Thundara spell.

"Diablos! Hurry!" Amethyst urged. "Can you use Dark Messenger to cripple the Black Waltz?"

" _And I can adjust the local gravity so that your sister can land safely_ ," Diablos said. With that, he formed a dark ball of energy that he flung at the Black Waltz. The enhanced Black Mage was consumed with a squawk, while Garnet, dropped by the evil entity, dropped gently to the roofs.

As the dark orb of energy dissipated, the Black Waltz reappeared, looking angry, electricity crackling around it as it wielded a staff. Upon seeing Diablos, it sent a bolt of lightning at the Eidolon. Almost instantly, Diablos dropped Amethyst and Lani, adjusting their gravity to help them land safely, before dispelling from the Thundara spell with a roar of pain.

Amethyst began to pant. Summoning no less than three Eidolons to do battle in such a short period of time had exhausted her. She was more used to summoning them into corporeal, human form, which was a smaller magic drain over a longer period. Now she was dangerously low. She could use Black Magic, but that was it. No more Eidolons.

"Ah, so we have both princesses together?" the Black Waltz asked. "Well, number 1 and number 2 may have failed, but I won't."

Amethyst met Garnet's eyes. "Get Bahamut out," she hissed quietly. "I'm nearly out of juice, I can only use Black Magic, not Eidolons."

"But if he misses…"

"Don't think I'll let you plan to stop me!" the Black Waltz screamed, before sending a lightning bolt into Garnet, who was flung back, convulsing. She nearly slid right off the roof of the building they were on.

And that's when something snapped within Amethyst. She felt the surge of energy within her, joined with her rage against this atrocity trying to kidnap them, and hurting her sister. With a scream of rage, she went into Trance.

It had only happened a few times before, both during training. Her hair turned a brilliant golden, her clothes faded into something not unlike a one-piece swimsuit with boots and sleeves, and strange vein-like patterns appeared on her legs. Garnet had gone into Trance once, not long after the dinner with Kuja, while her emotions were in turmoil. She had a similar appearance.

However, their abilities were different while under Trance. Both had their magic and general strength and endurance enhanced, but they had different abilities under Trance. Garnet could summon her Eidolons for longer, allowing them to fire more attacks. But Amethyst had a stranger power, allowing her to actually use her Eidolons' attacks without having to summon them in the first place. Not only that, but it required less of her magical reserves to perform the attacks herself.

"SILENT VOICE!" Amethyst screamed, and then, an eerie song seemed to waft through the air. When Silent Voice, Siren's signature attack, was used, it prevented those affected from using magical abilities.

As the Black Waltz tried to retaliate, and failed, Amethyst rushed to Garnet's side. Garnet was dazed by the Thundara spell, and was barely conscious. A quick Cure spell, and Garnet was on her feet again. Just in time for her eyes to widen. "Look out!" she yelped, pulling Amethyst to the side just as the Black Waltz swooped by, trying to strike them both with his staff. Lani lunged with her axe, but the Black Waltz blocked the attack with his staff.

Garnet summoned Bahamut. "Bahamut, use Mega Flare!" she cried.

As Bahamut gathered energy in his mouth, Amethyst fired off a Dark Messenger, enveloping the Black Waltz in a sphere of dark energy. "He's all yours, sister," Amethyst said.

" _Then he shall fall before the might of MEGA FLARE!_ " Bahamut roared the last words, before a blast of energy lanced into the air, smashing into the Black Waltz, who disintegrated.

As the embers of what was once Black Waltz 3 drifted out of the sky, and Bahamut vanished, Lani scowled. "Dammit, who gets the points if she killed him?!"

* * *

As it turned out, Beatrix won the Festival, racking up the most points by managing to defeat a specially bred Zaghnol single-handedly. The Black Waltzes, being 'outside interference', didn't count in the points stakes. However, when the others described them to her, Beatrix paled. She reassured them by saying that, as far as she knew, there were only three Black Waltzes. After all, there were only three beats to the waltz dance, and leaving aside Brahne, Zorn, Thorn and Kuja's love of theatre, Beatrix only knew of three of them.

Amethyst had an joyous reunion with Dr Tot, who had already reunited with Garnet. The older scholar was still the same as always, and he was relieved to see the two princesses safe and sound.

Lani, as thanks for her help in saving Amethyst and Garnet, was invited to the feast in Lindblum Castle. She turned out to be a bounty hunter of some small renown. As she flung a bone back onto the plate carelessly (Severus had to repair the resulting split), she said, "So, you two are the princesses of Alexandria, eh? And you're summoners to boot. I heard the legends of the Eidolons, but to see it happen…not to mention you going into a Trance. It's a rare person who can use Trance."

"Actually, I can," Zidane said.

"So can I," Steiner said, "as can Princess Garnet."

"And I," Freya said.

Lani didn't know what to say to that. Instead, Cid cleared his throat pointedly. "That being said, these incidents show that Queen Brahne and Kuja are trying to retrieve the princesses. You are certain that these were the Black Waltzes that you mentioned, Beatrix?"

"To my knowledge, none of the normal Black Mages had wings," Beatrix said. "Only the Black Waltzes."

Cid nodded. "Shortly after these incidents, we sent a few patrols out to check the surrounding area, just in case. A small airship fled for South Gate, and made it through before it could be closed. The observers at South Gate saw what may have been Zorn and Thorn driving it."

"Holding the leash of those Black Waltzes, no doubt," Freya remarked.

"Even so, we cannot discount the possibility that Brahne and Kuja may try again," Severus said. "We've decided that Lindblum, and indeed the Mist Continent, may actually be too dangerous for the moment, especially with Brahne mobilising for war. We've decided to send you with a suitable escort…back home."

* * *

Severus, Steiner and Beatrix were a certainty, and Freya soon joined, along with Dr Tot, the latter of whom wanted to see Madain Sari. So too did Vivi, and Amethyst felt somewhat responsible for dragging him here and confronting him with the truth of his existence. Zidane volunteered (and Amethyst was sure she understood why), and Cid negotiated with Baku to retain Zidane's services. Lani's silence and allegiance was bought a little more expensively, but the mercenary agreed to protect the two princesses.

The _Hilda Garde 2_ had just been completed, but Cid decided to hold it in reserve. An airship, especially one flying without Mist, might be conspicuous. Instead, they were to sail to the Outer Continent. Thankfully, Cid had a map of the world, and marked on it was the location of Madain Sari.

The day after the Festival of the Hunt, they boarded a ship, and set sail for Madain Sari. They hoped, beyond hope, that they hadn't just made a mistake…

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Sorry about the wait before another chapter. Inspiration was rather lacking, sadly. Anyway, the Festival of the Hunt nearly ended in disaster, Amethyst/Rose went into a Trance, and Lani joined the party! Hope you liked Amethyst/Rose's Trance ability.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Jostanos** **: If by that, you mean the Black Waltzes would manage to kidnap one of the princesses, well, they failed to do so.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Funnily enough, your suggestion of Cedric ending up with Garnet is actually not a bad idea. And yes, Amethyst and Zidane will end up dragged to the Potterverse during the events of** ** _The Goblet of Fire_** **(and the others may follow). By that time, Amethyst and Zidane will both be in their late teens, due to time moving faster in the** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **timeline.**

 **1\. I know this doesn't work in the game, but even so…**

 **2\. A pun on 'magic user' that I first heard in** ** _8-Bit Theater_** **, where Thief, while trying to rob Black Mage during their first meeting, says, "Cough up the gold, magic** ** _loser_** **."**


	12. Chapter 11: A Place to Call Home

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

One night, while in the middle of sailing to Madain Sari, Amethyst walked up to the deck of the ship. No, not Amethyst anymore. In fleeing the Mist Continent, Rose and her sister had decided to revert to their birth names, leaving the gaudy names King Addis and Queen Brahne had inflicted on them behind. As Brahne no longer seemed to view them as her children, they decided this was the case.

Rose Potter walked up to the deck, and found Zidane gazing at the stars. The tailed thief looked at her when she emerged. "Can't sleep?"

"Nightmares," Rose said. Although the nightmare she had had was an old one, one she had had before fleeing Madain Sari. The one with the green flash of light and the high laugh. The one that could very well be a memory of the night Voldemort murdered her parents.

Zidane nodded sagely, before looking up at the stars, and the moons up in the sky. The cheerful young thief had an unusually pensive look on his face. "Been a while since I've travelled away from the Mist Continent."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I told you I went travelling a few years back, to try and find my birthplace. All I had to go on was a distinctive blue light." Zidane folded his arms, shaking his head, and his gaze turning to Rose. "I mean, Tantalus is home for me, but one day, I wanna know where I came from."

Rose sighed, leaning against a railing. The young thief's story spoke to her. "I know where I came from. I actually had a pretty weird trip for a life. You know how I said I was born in Madain Sari, but was given to another family to adopt?"

"Yeah, and that evil wizard killed your family."

Rose nodded. "I did leave out one detail. Sarah and I were twins. The reason why I look younger than her is that I spent time in another world. Uncle Severus comes from that world as well."

Zidane goggled at her. "You're kidding! Another world?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it really, because I came back here before I was two, but Uncle Severus, along with Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, told me about it. It's called Earth, not Gaia. And magic is hidden there, though there's a lot of technology. The steam engine, for example, has gone in favour of petrol-based engines, and they have electricity there."

Zidane chuckled. "Really? You're not telling fibs?"

"It'd be my uncles who'd be telling the fibs, and I don't think they would," Rose said. "Anyway, it's not like we can go back…or even if we'd want to. I've had a pretty decent life. Well, apart from my birth parents and first adoptive set of parents dying, and my second adoptive mother turning into a greedy bitch after my second adoptive father died."

Zidane shook his head. "Another world…huh." He seemed to get pensive again, leaning against the railing next to Rose.

After a moment, Rose asked, "Zidane, why did you come with us?"

There was a pause, before Zidane chuckled. "That's Ipsen's line. Well, almost."

"Ipsen's line?" After a moment, Rose remembered. "Oh, you mean from _Ipsen's Journey_ , right? That old play by Ben Marlo(1)?"

Zidane nodded, grinning. "Not many people know that play nowadays. Tantalus sometimes plays it."

"Actually, it was Dr Tot who introduced me to it. I didn't really like _I Want to Be Your Canary_ as much as Sarah did."

"I'm still getting used to you calling yourself Rose, and Garnet Sarah. Why did Dr Tot get you onto that play?"

"Because it had a bit more action and less romance," Rose said blithely. "Anyway, you're talking about that line where Ipsen asks his mate Colin 'why did you come with me?' And his answer was…"

" _Only because I wanted to go with you_ ," Rose and Zidane chorused.

Zidane chuckled. "Wow. Few people even know enough of that play to quote it. Most people quote from Lord Avon's stuff. Baku had me playing Colin, while Blank played Ipsen."

"So…you came with us because you wanted to?" Rose asked sceptically.

Zidane shrugged. "Sort of. Besides, I still want to travel, and Madain Sari sounds interesting. I haven't been to the Outer Continent, so it'll be a new experience for me." He looked up at the stars again, his face falling as it did so. "Another reason is, well, when those Black Waltz things attacked during the Hunt, well, I didn't know about it until later. I heard the explosions and everything, but I couldn't get to you guys because there were too many monsters in the way."

"You don't have to feel responsible for us, Zidane. Or are you just trying to save us because you're attracted to us?"

"Guilty as charged, but the thing is, in Alexandria, I saw your eyes, and those of Garnet's…I mean, Sarah. You were afraid. Why do you think Blank and I didn't try to snatch you right away?" Zidane sighed gently. "Like I said, do you need a reason to help people?"

"Most people do have a reason," Rose said.

For a time, they remained in silence, though Rose felt his tail snaking near her leg. She reached out and gently tickled the tip, causing Zidane to giggle slightly. She then put her palm out, and it gently writhed into it. So warm, and so fuzzy, though the fur was stiff and bristly. But there was still something vaguely comforting about it. It certainly felt _alive_.

She gently closed her hand around the tail, and held it like that for a moment, feeling it gently flex in the palm of her hand, before letting go. As it retreated, Rose gently touched her horn. _You with your tail, and me with my horn_ , she thought.

"What's Madain Sari like?" Zidane asked, all of a sudden.

"Fairly quiet. It'll be a lot quieter," Rose said, solemnly. "Besides Eiko and Uncle Moony, there's apparently only Moogles left. But there's some great places to look at, like the Eidolon Wall. Sarah and I used to pray there every day. If I remember correctly, there's a Dwarf village a few hours' walk from Madain Sari called Conde Petie. And there's the Iifa Tree."

"The Iifa Tree?"

"A massive tree. Pretty weird-looking too. I've only seen it from a distance." Rose shook her head. "But I'm really looking forward to home, even if it's in ruins. Alexandria Castle ceased being a home when Brahne ceased being a mother. I think Sarah is too, even if she only remembers a little of her time in Madain Sari."

"Why? What happened?"

"She got a fever after nearly drowning during our escape from Madain Sari," Rose explained. "That, plus the trauma of seeing Madain Sari being destroyed and Uncle Padfoot getting killed, gave her some amnesia. That's what Uncle Severus told me. I think he doesn't know exactly what caused it. But I remember that day. A stranger came to the village, actually, a guy in armour called Garland."

"Garland?" Zidane asked, something in his tone suggesting that he found the name familiar.

"You know the name?"

"I shouldn't, but…there's something about it that's vaguely familiar. Do you remember what he looks like?"

"He looked like an old man with a beard dressed in armour, and he had a glowing red light where his heart should be. I remember he called himself a scholar. He acted nice…but I don't think it's a coincidence that Madain Sari was attacked shortly afterwards."

Zidane shook his head, his tail flicking irritably. "It's almost like I _should_ know that name, but I forgot it long ago. It's like that whole thing with the blue light."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe you come from another world, like my uncles," she opined.

Zidane looked at her, before he looked at the moons again. "Y'know…that'd explain a lot. I've never found another person like me in the world, and not for want of trying. Never even read about it. Plenty of people with tails, like the Burmecians and stuff, but any like me? You're lucky you have your sister and this Eiko girl. I seem to be the only one of my kind here, though I haven't looked everywhere. But you'd think there'd be more like me running around. I can't be the only one who left my birthplace."

Rose, once more, shrugged. "Who knows? Actually, I think Uncle Severus once told me about something called a Heritage Potion. Mix it up with a few drops of your blood, use the right spell, and it will write out your family on paper or parchment. He said the Goblins back home, who are bankers rather than bandits, use it to confirm whether someone is of a particular bloodline. It even shows adopted parents and relatives."

Zidane raised an eyebrow, and seemed to ponder it, before he nodded. "Well, once we get to Madain Sari, I'll see whether he can whip me up a batch."

"Ask him nicely, and he should," Rose said. Yawning, she went to go back below decks. She turned to look at Zidane, and smiled. "Thanks for talking to me, Zidane."

"No problem," Zidane said, smiling gently, his blue, almost feline eyes glittering with kindness.

* * *

A couple of days later, they arrived at Madain Sari, or at least a beach only a few minutes' walk from the village. Rose had spent much of the time travelling either catching up with Dr Tot (as did Sarah), and comforting Vivi. The poor young Black Mage had been through a lot, though he actually enjoyed the chance to travel. Virtually everyone on the ship, with the exception of Lani, made an effort to try and make Vivi feel comfortable and welcome. Steiner even went so far as to call him 'Master Vivi'.

Rose felt guilty at having brought Vivi along, and revealing his origins in what was a somewhat heavyhanded (if well-meant) way. Finding out you were a created being was a pretty heavy blow. Thankfully, Vivi didn't seem to hold a grudge, and he seemed excited at the prospect of travel. Apparently his adoptive grandfather Quan, a Qu who lived in a cave near Treno, had educated him about the world, and had even asked Vivi to travel as he died.

When the group of travellers made it into Madain Sari, Morrison was there, albeit by coincidence. They hadn't sent word, just in case any Moogle mail got intercepted. Unlikely, but possible, despite Mognet's neutrality. "Rose? Sarah? Snape? Is that you, _kupo?_ "

"Yes, we have returned," Sarah said.

"Just wait! I'll go and fetch the others, _kupo!_ " Morrison scurried off, and within a minute, came back, with the surviving Moogles in tow, along with an older-looking and more ragged Remus Lupin, and a girl of about six or seven with blue hair and a horn.

Remus laughed, a cracked braying thing. "Rose! Sarah! Severus! You're all right!" He hugged the two girls, and then, Severus Snape, of all people.

The blue-haired girl walked right up to her two fellow summoners, and then said, "I'm Eiko Carol! Who're you two?"

"I'm Sarah," Sarah said.

"And I'm Rose! Pleased to meetcha!" Rose said with a smile.

There were introductions all-round, with Eiko in particular latching onto not only her fellow summoners, but Vivi and, surprisingly, Dr Tot, whose questions about summoners intrigued the precocious girl. She also began babbling questions at Zidane, and Rose felt a slight pang of what she thought might be jealousy at the thought that the young girl might have a crush on Zidane. Lupin, despite his ragged appearance, was soon speaking to Steiner, Freya, and Beatrix, along with Dr Tot, who was curious about werewolves.

* * *

Not long afterwards, while Severus brewed a Heritage Potion for Zidane (as it turned out, his potion stocks had been carefully preserved by the Moogles in the aftermath of the destruction of Madain Sari, and had been replenished as well), Dr Tot peered myopically at the ancient books on the shelves. "This is incredible," he murmured. "These books are ancient, and many of them are from Alexandria. It seems the old legends about the summoner tribe are true."

Lupin nodded. He was grateful Severus was back, as it meant Severus could brew the Wolfsbane Potion. "It's a small collection, but a boon to a scholar. A few of those, we took from our own home. Well, Severus and I did. Eiko devoured every last text in here. She's young, but she's very intelligent, especially for her age. Tries to act older than she really is. But she's got a good heart. Why else would she take pity on a monster like me?"

Steiner glared at Lupin from where he was seated, having removed his helmet and was mopping his brow. "Severus Snape, while he held some rancour for you, did not seem to think of you as a monster. Indeed, the way he described your lycanthropy seemed to be more along the lines of an ailment. What I see before me is a man haunted by that ailment, not a monster."

"Many of the surviving summoners thought otherwise," Lupin chuckled bitterly.

"Then they were fools," Freya declared as she looked over a book she had plucked from the shelf. "A werewolf transformed is doubtlessly a vicious, feral beast…but the character of the man is another matter. I have known many who have hidden worse than an uncontrollable animal behind more polished facades. To raise a child like Eiko well means that there is something else besides the beast inside you."

Lupin smiled a little shakily at the rat woman. "True. I try to make sure I lock myself away during…well, Eiko calls them my Bad Nights. Actually, Eiko uses Fenrir to keep me under control. He's an Eidolon who takes the form of a wolf. Moony, my werewolf self, acknowledges him as an alpha."

"How fascinating," Tot said. "An Eidolon being able to control a werewolf. I am learning far more here than I ever did at Treno…"

* * *

While Eiko showed Vivi around Madain Sari, Zidane, Rose and Sarah (with Beatrix and Lani, as their bodyguards, in tow) waited for Snape to finish brewing the Heritage Potion. Rose was amused to note that Zidane stood closer to her. Indeed, his tail sometimes gently touched her on the back, as if it was seeking reassurance. Judging by the way Beatrix looked at Zidane, she could see that the two were getting a little closer.

Eventually, Snape emerged from his workshop into the room they were gathered in, bringing a bowl with him. He poured the potion into the bowl, set out a parchment and quill next to the bowl, and then said, "You will need to drip some of your blood into the potion." He handed a knife over.

"Hey, I have one already," Zidane said.

"This one has been sterilised, or would you like the wound to get infected, Mr Tribal? Use the tip, we only need a few drops."

Zidane shrugged, before gently pricking his finger, emitting a completely deadpan "Ow" in the process. He then allowed the wound to drip a few drops of blood into the potion. As it began to change colour, the parchment and quill, which Snape had enchanted previously, sprang into life. It began to write.

 ** _NAME:_** _Zidane Tribal_

 ** _BIRTHPLACE:_** _Bran Bal, Terra_

When she saw that, Beatrix frowned. "I have never heard of a place called Bran Bal, or Terra for that matter."

"Neither have I," Zidane admitted. "Though 'Terra' sounds familiar…wait, what?"

 ** _FATHER:_** _Garland (creator), Baku (adopted)_

"Did it just say _Garland_ created you?" Rose demanded. That was more shocking than seeing 'creator' next to Garland's name. And then, she saw what came up next, a single name that started a list of siblings. For a moment, she didn't want to believe it. Her eyes slid over that name treacherously, listed as Zidane's brother, before moving onto a list of other siblings…

 _Mikoto (sister), Genomes (siblings), Blank (brother, adopted), Marcus (brother, adopted), Cinna (brother, adopted), Ruby (sister, adopted), Zenero (brother, adopted), Genero (brother, adopted)_ …

"This can't be right," Sarah hissed in dismay.

"I brewed the potion perfectly, and used the right spells, Sarah. This spell, combined with the potion, seeks out familial links, blood or not. Like it or not, Zidane is related to that vile man, by blood."

Zidane stared at the piece of parchment, as if the very foundation of his life had been knocked away from underneath him. And Rose knew, looking at the name that had shocked them all, that this was indeed the case. Not that Zidane had met this man, but he had heard about him from Rose and Sarah and the others. And it was all there, in damning black and white.

 ** _SIBLINGS:_** _Kuja (brother)_

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Dun, dun, DUNNNN! So, there you have it. The party's headed to Madain Sari, we've had a bit more of Rose/Zidane, and we've had a revelation that is surprising to the characters (but not to anyone who's actually played the game). The next chapter will be dealing with the fallout, with Rose comforting Zidane.**

 **1\. 'Ben Marlo' is an altered portmanteau of two of Shakespeare's contemporaries, Ben Jonson and Christopher Marlowe. Given that Lord Avon is meant to be a reference to Shakespeare, well…**


	13. Chapter 12: You're Not Alone

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **YOU'RE NOT ALONE**

It was later that afternoon. Zidane, shortly after learning what he did with the Heritage Potion, left in something of an understandable funk. Had he not, he would have heard a most amusing conversation. " _If Kuja's Zidane's brother_ ," Sarah had said, " _where was his tail?_ "

" _Probably tucked it away_ ," Lani had said offhand. She had elaborated with an example that left those present bemused.

" _But…when I saw him last_ ," Rose had said, " _he was wearing robes and a sort of…thong that left little to the imagination. How the hell would he be able to tuck his tail away in that getup?_ "

To which Uncle Severus had replied, " _Rose, there are some questions that are better left unanswered. I believe this to be one of them._ "

Rose decided to go and find Zidane. But for a time, she couldn't. In fact, it wasn't until she had a look in the ruins of her old home that she did find him, in her old bedroom, sitting on the ruins of her old bed. He was reading a book with yellowed pages she recognised as the one on Eidolons she had been forced to abandon when fleeing Madain Sari. He looked up when she cleared her throat. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I just learned my brother is an arms-dealer, warmonger, and all-round scumbag," Zidane said quietly. "Oh, and my creator may have been responsible for wiping out your people. I've been better."

Rose got a wry smirk. "Well, you're pretty rude, barging into a girl's bedroom when you barely know her." On his puzzled look, she said, "This used to be my bedroom, and Sarah's."

"Oh. Sorry." He looked around, and then, a faint smirk tugged at his mouth. "You've been naughty, you know. You haven't cleaned up in here for years."

The laughter both of them emitted was a little forced, but it helped dispel some of their anxiety, especially Zidane's. Rose sat down next to Zidane on her old bed. For a time, they were silent, before Rose said, "This changes very little, you know. You're not really anything like Kuja. About the only thing you have in common is your sense of theatre, and he's way more melodramatic."

"It's not that reassuring," Zidane said. "I get what you're saying, and I appreciate it, but…it's not just being Kuja's brother, bad that that is. It's all of that, being created by the same guy who may have tried to destroy your people…" He looked at Rose. "And created for what? Why did Garland create me? I guess this is how Vivi felt."

Rose sighed gently. Then, she put an arm around Zidane's shoulder, and the teenaged boy leaned into her a little, surprised but accepting the slightly more intimate contact. "It's okay. Like I said, I don't think you're like Kuja. I don't think the others think that way either. You annoy Steiner, but I don't think even he would think you're like Kuja."

Zidane chuckled a little hollowly. "No, he'd just think of me as an annoying thief."

"Steiner's old-fashioned and a bit blinkered. But there are fewer people more loyal to my sister and I than he is, if at all. The only ones more loyal are my uncles, and maybe Beatrix. And Freya…do you think she'd view you any differently? You've been friends for so long, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Zidane conceded. "It's just…what if I'm like the Black Mages? What if I was made to kill and destroy? I know Vivi isn't like that, but I just can't help but think, can they take control of me?"

"I don't know. The better question is, why haven't they done that already? Anyway, you're you, Zidane."

* * *

Zidane left Rose in her old room, and emerged into the living room, to find Snape standing there. "So, she found you. Silly girl never thought to use a 'Point Me' spell," he said. "Then again, perhaps it was best that you had enough time to gather your thoughts." Snape indicated one of the chairs at the table. "Sit, Mr Tribal."

Zidane looked at the chair. "Uh, no thanks."

"I said sit, or do you prefer to stand?"

"Oh no, I prefer to sit, but this chair would fall apart if I sat down."

Snape walked over, and looked at it. "Indeed." With a wave of his wand, he repaired the chair to working order, and then did the same to a second chair, which he sat down in. Feeling like a naughty student brought to task by a stern teacher, Zidane followed suit.

After a moment's silence, Snape spoke, his resonant, nasal voice having a commanding presence. "Mr Tribal, do not ever think you are alone in having a past that you think you cannot escape, or that you will be forever defined by the actions of others. You are fortunate that you haven't committed any grave sins yourself, to my knowledge. Then again, you are somewhat young to do so. Of course, even sixteen is an age you can completely ruin a part of your life. I speak from experience."

"What happened?" Zidane asked. "Was it something with a girl?"

"You could say that. This is not something I want spread around. Only Rose and Sarah, along with Lupin, know what I am about to say," Snape said. "Lupin was there for what happened, and, well, Rose was curious about her adoptive parents."

"The ones from another world? Rose told me she was adopted by parents in another world, a world you came from."

Snape nodded. "I was very good friends with Rose's adoptive mother, Lily Evans, when we were young. We lived in the same town, Cokeworth. We went to Hogwarts, a magical school, as friends, despite the fact that we went into different Houses. I went into Slytherin, home of the cunning and ambitious, and she into Gryffindor, home of the brave and valorous." Zidane noted that Snape couldn't help but sneer at this. "She would have been better in Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, I began to fall in with the wrong crowd. A group of people who thought that those who had been born into purely magical families were supreme. She tried to pull me out of the darkness, while Lupin and his friends attacked me for being dark. Mostly out of prejudice, and I will admit that Lupin's crimes are more that he stood by and allowed the bullying to happen rather than he committed those acts himself. But James Potter and Sirius Black often attacked me. And it wasn't just because of my inclinations towards the Dark Arts. Potter had tried repeatedly to woo Lily, and viewed me as unsuitable for her affections."

"So what happened?" Zidane asked.

"When we were fifteen, it came to a head. James Potter humiliated me in front of Lily, and when Lily tried to help me, tried to stand up for me, I called her a Mudblood, a vicious slur on anyone born to non-magical parents, but who had magic. A single word destroyed our friendship, despite my every attempt to mend it. And soon, Potter managed to snare Lily. I joined the Death Eaters, the supporters of the Dark Lord, in my misery."

"The Dark Lord? Is that the wizard who murdered Rose's adopted family?"

"Yes. We do not speak his name out of fear. Indeed, shortly before he was vanquished, he even put a spell known as a Taboo spell on it, whereupon anyone who spoke that name with impunity would be located and murdered. Even with his demise, or at least his vanquishment, it's hard to speak the name." Snape gathered himself together, before he said, "He called himself Lord Voldemort."

Zidane snorted at the ridiculous-sounding name. "You what?"

"You may laugh, Mr Tribal, but it was a name that became feared with good reason," Snape rebuked. "Even now, it is hard to speak his name without dread, for his power was very real, and he was as capricious as he was cunning. And I became one of his followers, if only because I had nowhere else to belong to. Already, Slytherins were looked down upon, thought of as dark and evil. Things changed when I happened to be eavesdropping on an interview between two people. One was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. The other was a blotto would-be seer known as Sybil Trelawney. However, in the middle of that interview, which Trelawney was trying to get the position as a teacher of Divination at Hogwarts, she made a genuine prophecy in a trance. I heard part of it, which claimed that the one to defeat the Dark Lord would be born soon, at the end of July."

"Rose was that one?"

"The Dark Lord believed so, though another child may have fit that prophecy. I blabbed about it, only to realise that my master intended to murder the Potters. I had no love for either James Potter or his daughter, but Lily was another matter, and I begged the Dark Lord to spare her. Realising that it might not be enough, I approached Dumbledore, who opposed the Dark Lord, and offered my services as a spy for him in exchange for Lily's safety. Alas, it was not to be. One of the friends of Sirius Black and Potter betrayed them, though Black nearly got framed for the crime. The Dark Lord murdered the Potters, and then intended to kill Rose. However, somehow, the Killing Curse rebounded, destroying the Dark Lord, and leaving Rose with a scar that had a fragment of his soul, one that was removed when we came to Madain Sari. I have spent every year, every day, hour, minute and second ever since trying to make up for what I did." Snape sighed. "Rose is both like her father, and her mother. She certainly has her mother's eyes and mind, though she has Potter's hair, face, and demeanour."

"But she was adopted from here, wasn't she?"

Snape nodded. "A special potion was developed to help adopt children into magical families. Rose gained traits from her first set of adoptive parents, thanks to blood drops put into the potion, while retaining enough from her biological parents. Including her ability to summon Eidolons. In a way, she is a child of four parents rather than two. When I first told her this story, it took her some time, and Sarah's intervention, to forgive me. This was once we were living in Alexandria. Eventually, we reconciled properly, though not long afterwards, I was sent to Lindblum as an ambassador. My point is, Mr Tribal, that one is never too young to make the worst mistakes, or too old to seek forgiveness, assuming one truly wishes to repent. And for all your being part of Tantalus, you have a good heart, better than I was at your age. Do not allow the knowledge of what ties of blood you have taint what you are. Prove yourself better than Kuja or Garland, if you feel you must. You already are by default. You haven't actually murdered anyone?"

"No. I had to kill a few people in self-defence, and I've killed my fair share of monsters in the world, but I haven't killed someone in cold blood."

"Good. Keep it that way. Rose seems to have gravitated to you in a ridiculously short period of time. And keep in mind that I joined the Death Eaters because I had become increasingly isolated. Whereas you, you have a family in Tantalus, and friends. Already, Rose wants you to be a friend. And as long as you do nothing to hurt her out of sheer dunderheadedness or malice, I will support you. You probably need a friend at this time."

Zidane nodded. "Thanks, man. I really need it."

"Good. Let me remind you, though, that should you actually hurt her…I will hurt you back. I know many things that could be used. Enough to fill a very thick book. For example, I know a potion that will make you feel like you are passing napalm instead of water, and the resulting micturition is violet."

"Ummm…what's napalm?"

"Imagine a Firaga spell in liquid form."

Zidane's eyes widened comically. "They have stuff like that on your world?!"

"And it is a non-magical invention as well," Snape said with a malicious smirk. "Imagine having to pass that into the toilet."

"Uncle Severus, are you threatening to use the Urine Hot Water potion again?" Rose asked, as she emerged from her room.

"In your best interests, Rose," Snape said serenely.

"Rose, please take me away from your scary uncle," Zidane all but whimpered, albeit in jest. Mostly.

* * *

Rose took Zidane to the Eidolon Wall, so that she could engage in her afternoon prayer. Eiko had been here recently, it seemed, as fresh incense was still burning. Moco wasn't happy that Zidane had been allowed in, but the gruff Moogle always took his job of guarding the Eidolon Wall a little too seriously.

After she finished praying, she saw that Zidane was peering at the wall with interest. "What you're looking at isn't just sacred drawings and writings," Rose said, standing. "They're also the results of experiments and observations about the Eidolons. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Because you like me, and wanted to have me near you?"

"Mostly that, but…well, summoners are just as dangerous as Black Mages or…whatever you are."

Zidane rubbed his chin. "That list called a bunch of my siblings 'Genomes'. I guess that's the name of my people."

Rose nodded. "But anyway, we can summon creatures of awe-inspiring power. Pump enough magic power into an Eidolon, and they can wipe out a city like Lindblum or Alexandria in an instant. Sarah is frightened of that power. Frankly, so am I, though not as much as she is. But we're not monsters, any more than you are. You're a lecherous thief with a tail and, I assume, a heart of gold."

"Hey, why d'you _assume_ I have a heart of gold?" Zidane demanded with mock indignation.

"Well, I've only known you for a week or so," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but you trusted me before," Zidane retorted good-naturedly.

"I guess so," Rose said, approaching the tailed thief. "So, what do you say? You're not alone, you know." She put an arm around his shoulders, and after a moment, he did the same. And his tail gently brushed against her back, curling around it in a protective gesture.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not…" Zidane remarked.

* * *

Of course, Zidane learning about his heritage wasn't the only shocking thing to happen that day. Another happened when Remus Lupin casually mentioned meeting Black Mages like Vivi…

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Zidane learning about his family somewhat earlier than canon, and both Rose and Snape reassuring him, as well as some more Zidane and Rose fluff. The next chapter, when it comes, will have Vivi learning about and visiting the Black Mage Village.**

 **I usually write slower-burning romances when I do, but I'm being a bit impatient here. Okay, Rose and Zidane aren't really more than good friends at the moment, but to even get to this point is a bit improbable. Then again, they're both teenagers, and both a bit on the adventurous side. Anyway, this chapter, and the two preceding it, well, consider it a Valentine's Day gift.**

 **No numbered annotations this time…**


	14. Chapter 13: The Black Mage Village

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **THE BLACK MAGE VILLAGE**

"WHAT?!"

Everyone present at the dinner table winced. Vivi was normally not so loud. In fact, he was quite quiet and timid. And yet, when he yelled just then, everyone feared for their hearing.

Then again, what Remus had to say was shocking in of itself. He had met Black Mages like Vivi. Self-aware and able to speak.

"Why did you not mention this to me in your letters, Lupin?" Severus demanded.

"Because they're refugees from the Mist Continent, ones who began arriving about a year ago. They took me into their confidence when I told them about Rose and Sarah. They're actually the same Black Mage soldiers Kuja made, but they've become self-aware," Remus said. "They're quite skittish around humans. And given what they were made for, and what they were made to do during their training, it's easy to understand why. Kuja had some of the earlier Black Mages use vagrants and the poorest of the poor as target practise in catacombs beneath Treno. Number 288, their leader, became self-aware with a man's blood on his hands. An understandably traumatic awakening, wouldn't you say?"

"Are they friendly?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes, but as I mentioned, quite skittish around humans. They actually have some interesting information about what happened to Madain Sari, or at least 288 did. He said that he overheard Kuja complaining that Garland ordered him to wipe Madain Sari off the map(1). Kuja seeks the power of the Eidolons to overthrow Garland."

"Hence his interest in us," Sarah mused. "Perhaps he was tricking Queen Brahne into becoming greedy for the Eidolons, so that he could use them himself."

"There has been something that has been bothering me," Dr Tot said. "While I cannot confess an absolutely comprehensive knowledge of geography, I have never heard of Bran Bal or Terra, the birthplaces of Zidane. And there are only four major continents on Gaia, none of them named Bran Bal or Terra, nor are there any islands named that."

"I don't think Terra's a continent, Dr Tot," Lupin said. "I think it's another world entirely. It's a hunch, but…well, Terra's another name for Earth, our world. So too is Gaia. I think that Terra, Gaia, and Earth are alternates of the same world, or else in alternate universes."

Zidane nodded. "Rose did suggest I came from another world."

"And Kuja was very selective about what he said about his family and origins," Snape pointed out. "I think he was telling lies of omission rather than outright fabrications." He looked over at Dr Tot. "What is there near Esto Gaza of note?"

"Well, there's Mt Gulug…and there's the Shimmering Island. Actually, the latter is quite fascinating because the people of Esto Gaza worship the Path of Souls said to centre around the Shimmering Island." Tot frowned. "You know, I never put much store in it until now, but supposedly, on occasion, a massive airship would emerge from the Shimmering Island, according to rumour. I thought it myth, really."

"Maybe it's nothing," Remus said. "The problem is, we don't know enough to be able to see the complete picture, or even more than a small part of it. The only thing we do know is that both Kuja and Garland are our enemies, and they want the Eidolons."

After a while, Vivi asked, "…Can we go to the Black Mage Village?"

Remus looked at him, before nodding. "I'll send a letter via the Moogles, let them know we're coming. I'm sure more than a few would like to come along…"

* * *

As it turned out, everyone did. Even Eiko, who had been technically forbidden from leaving the village by her grandfather until she turned 16. However, she frequently made trips to Conde Petie, so she overcame her qualms. The Moogles would guard Madain Sari while they made the trip. As Remus had been there before, he used Apparation to ferry them to Black Mage Village, though he had to make a few trips to bring everyone.

The other Black Mages were wary, until 288, a Black Mage with an elaborate staff, approached the group. "So, you are the ones Lupin wrote about?"

Introductions were made all-round. 288 paid particular attention to Vivi, Sarah, and Rose. Eventually, he said, "You are welcome in the village on Lupin's word. Kindly do not abuse that."

* * *

Later, Severus Snape looked at the makeshift graveyard. While somewhat ramshackle (much like the rest of the village, frankly), there was no denying the sentiment that went into making this place. Even so, he had to confess to being profoundly disturbed by the Black Mages' collective inability to comprehend death. They called it 'stopping'.

Lupin took him aside, away from the ears of the Black Mages. "Only a couple of them see it as death," Lupin said quietly. "288 is one of them. They're still at the level of children in many regards, save for a few. And more than a few only live for a year or so, apparently."

Snape scowled, as was his wont to do, though it was a scowl of righteousness. "Not much of a life. Then again, I guess engineered soldiers weren't meant to live long anyway. Even so…how long has Vivi got?"

Lupin's expression suggested he had no idea. And Snape, inwardly, sighed. Vivi was but a child in mind and body. And if these Black Mages were any indication, he wouldn't get much of a childhood to enjoy…

* * *

Freya examined the Chocobo in the small shed with concern, watched by a few Black Mages. "Can you help her?" one of the Black Mages asked plaintively.

"I can try," Freya said. The poor thing was ill, deathly so. Standard Potions and Cure spells could only do so much, as they were meant to heal physical wounds rather than disease. Thankfully, one of the things she learned in the Dragon Knights was the basics of Chocobo medicine. Indeed, when she was a squire, she was tasked with learning how to heal and groom Chocobos, if only because they were important beasts (or rather, birds) of burden for the military. Some Dragon Knights were part of the cavalry forces of Burmecia, while others were the famous dragoons, as she was.

The Chocobo was a female: indeed, she had just laid an egg. Freya realised that an existing illness was exacerbated by the time the egg was growing within the Chocobo. Eventually, after checking the Chocobo, she said, "This Chocobo is suffering from inflammation of the trachea. The windpipe," she added, seeing their bemused looks. "It's caused by parasitic worms, a too-common complaint in Chocobos(2)."

"What can we do?" another Black Mage asked.

"I need an Annoyntment and an Echo Screen. Does your store sell those?" Upon receiving an affirmative, Freya dashed out…

* * *

"You really ARE a nerdy scholar, aren't you?" Eiko remarked as Dr Tot peered at the small library of the Black Mage Village.

"What tipped you off, Miss Eiko?" Dr Tot asked wryly as he plucked a well-read history of the Mist Continent from the shelf.

Lani, who was accompanying them, rolled her eyes. "Doc, you're practically a walking stereotype for a scholar. Thick glasses and dress sense and all. Even a brat as isolated as Eiko here can tell that."

"I AM NOT A BRAT!" Eiko yelped.

"Silence in the library," Lani said, completely deadpan. Eiko's only rebuke was a very mature raspberry.

* * *

"So, you came to self-awareness?" Sarah asked as she and her sister, along with Vivi, Zidane, Steiner, and Beatrix walked through the village. "I had thought the Black Mages but golems, if you will forgive my rudeness in voicing that. Only Vivi and the Black Waltzes seemed self-aware."

"It is understandable, and no offence is taken by any means," 288 said. "I honestly have no idea how we came to become self-aware. It is as if a switch gets flicked in our heads. However, mental trauma seems to be a frequent trigger. I became self-aware shortly after I murdered someone on Kuja's orders."

"Uncle Moony told us that," Rose said.

"Uncle Moony? Oh, yes, Remus Lupin." 288 looked across the village. "Like us, he knows the meaning of hardship, given his condition. And like us, you two know what it is like to be coveted as weapons of war, for your Eidolons."

"It is a cruel thing to send men and women into war," Steiner said. "But it is crueller by far to force children into doing so. Or worse, create weapons that can think, and give them no choice but to destroy." On this last, he glanced at Zidane with a surprisingly sympathetic look.

Vivi was silent up until that point. He then asked, "Is it all right if…I stay here? I mean, I want to stay at Madain Sari for a little while longer, but…will I be welcome here?"

"Of course. You all would be," 288 said. After a bit, he remarked, "Well, I'm a bit worried about that Lani woman. Even so, we keep an eye on events from the Mist Continent, through the Moogles. Through them, we gather any Black Mages who have become aware and bring them here either by the sea, or through Fossil Roo."

"Dr Tot would be fascinated to hear about Fossil Roo," Sarah said. "On the voyage over, he spoke to me about a similar ancient passage between Treno and Lindblum, Gargan Roo, and had heard of a similar one called Fossil Roo. Does Fossil Roo use Gargants as well?"

"Wild Gargants," 288 clarified.

"Sarah loves learning," Rose said. "I mean, so do I, but Uncle Severus reckons that she'd be a shoe-in for Ravenclaw, or maybe a quieter kind of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, while I'm more like a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." She remembered the despair on Snape's face on realising his charge was still a potential Gryffindor, a name he had used as an expletive.

"Sorry?" 288 asked.

"Uncle Severus and Uncle Moony went to a school where they were sorted into dormitories based on personal attributes," Rose said.

"Oh, Hogwarts. Yes, Lupin mentioned this. He told us he was from another world. While it was somewhat hard to believe, he does use magic in a substantially different manner." 288 shook his head. "And it seems we are all fugitives in one way or another, especially from war. Lupin has suggested, in order to hide us more, that we use a special charm to hide the village. The Fidelius Charm. Given that you just fled the Mist Continent, and may visit us or even live here, I find using it more attractive, if only to avoid attracting Kuja's attentions, as well as Brahne's."

Zidane was, uncharacteristically, silent through all of this. He was lost in his own thoughts, still thinking about his relation to Kuja, Garland, and Terra. Rose's proximity to him helped. Occasionally, he would reach out gently with his tail and touch her gently on the back, if only to be reassured of her continued presence. Oh, he was listening. He made sure to listen. But the usually cheerful and effusive thief was feeling true disquiet for the first time in a very long time. Only Rose's presence helped keep him from sinking into a sea of sombreness, at best.

Rose saw this, and the gears in her head began turning. She didn't want to see him look so downcast. She had grown to like Zidane a lot, and he had gone through quite a bit since they arrived at the Outer Continent. She knew the magic words that would help bring him out of his funk, minor though it was. She would just have to wait until she had him alone, maybe once they were back at Madain Sari.

* * *

It was once they were back in Madain Sari. Freya and Vivi had opted to stay in the Black Mage Village overnight, Freya because she was concerned about the sick Chocobo, and Vivi, because he was considering whether to stay in the Black Mage Village. The others had left, though, with Remus and Severus Apparating the others back to Madain Sari.

Rose had managed to get Zidane alone, by bringing him once more to the Eidolon Wall. She knew that what she was going to say would probably send Steiner into an apoplectic fit of rage, and cause concern with Beatrix and Uncle Severus, and maybe Uncle Moony. Oddly enough, she could have sworn she heard Uncle Padfoot cheering her on from the afterlife.

After finishing her prayers at the Wall, Rose went over to Zidane, where he was peering at a picture of Siren, put a hand on his shoulder, and said ten words that made him cheer so loudly, her ears were ringing for an hour afterwards.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Just a bit about the Black Mage Village. Vivi won't be staying there permanently yet. He's going to give it trial runs, see how he likes it. He'll be staying at Madain Sari on and off for the next little while.**

 **The next chapter will be mostly about Zidane and Rose having a date. Partly because I want to get some of the romance in, and partly because I don't know how to advance the plot of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **, now that I have thoroughly derailed it. I'll probably start with the Iifa Tree, though.**

 **1\. This is something I took from** ** _A Third Summoner_** **.**

 **2\. In real life, this is actually what can happen to emus. And considering a Chocobo is like the mutant offspring of an emu and a chicken, well…**


	15. Chapter 14: It's a Date

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **IT'S A DATE**

Steiner's reaction was predictable. He hopped around more than an Oglop on strong coffee and yelled loudly about how Zidane had seduced his charge. While Snape and Beatrix were also disapproving, they at least kept said disapproval quieter. Sarah seemed torn between trepidation at Rose's choice of date, amusement at Steiner's antics, and even a sort of sly approval of her sister actually going on a date. Dr Tot and Remus were fine with Rose courting Zidane. Lani seemed amused. Eiko seemed jealous, but she didn't quite understand the concept of an age gap yet, despite her precocious intelligence.

The date wasn't that far from Madain Sari. It was actually at a rather pristine beach only a few minutes' walk from Madain Sari. It was decided that Beatrix would guard them, albeit from a discreet distance, to give them their space. Beatrix did warn Zidane in somewhat graphic terms what would happen if they went too far this early in their relationship, but agreed to let them have their date. Even if it did involve swimwear (said swimwear being provided by two of the Moogles, who were dab hands at being tailors).

They changed on opposite sides of a rather large rock on the coast. When Zidane emerged in a pair of blue trunks (with a hole to accommodate his tail), he gaped as Rose emerged from her side.

She wasn't wearing anything truly raunchy, just a simple red one-piece swimsuit. But the way it hugged her figure left little to the imagination. Of course, it wasn't that that had Zidane halting in his tracks. It wasn't just his libido talking, as much as it was chattering away to him like an announcer at a Chocobo race. There was something about her that seemed to fit a slot deep within his heart, and it was only now, seeing her dressed like this, and beginning to relax a little, that he was consciously realising this.

It was one thing to desire a princess, at least as much as she was a pretty girl. It was another to realise that there was something about her that completed him.

Was this love? He had no real idea. He knew what familial love was. Despite what Snape's little potion had shown, his true family was Tantalus, and he loved them all as family. But romantic love? He knew what lust was, true, but romantic love was another matter.

Maybe it was the fact that she had removed her glasses, fully revealing those emerald orbs. He couldn't honestly say they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, for he had seen many beautiful things, even in his sort life. But they were certainly amongst the most beautiful and captivating things he had seen. He would have happily drowned in that emerald sea that comprised her irises.

And her hair, messy black tresses, cut to her shoulders, framing her face. Protruding from her forehead was the small horn of the summoners, which managed to add something to her, as if she was a mischievous unicorn in human shape.

After a while, he smiled, and said, "You look pretty good, Rose."

"You too, Zidane," Rose said, returning his smile.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, the thief and the princess played like children, splashing and swimming in the surf. Rose had spent much of her life as one of the heirs to the throne of Alexandria, and playtime was kept to within the bounds of Alexandria Castle. Zidane's childhood was better, as he was allowed to play and explore: Lindblum had been his playground. But it had been a childhood with a purpose, as much as Rose's had been. For Zidane, it was to shape him into a superlative thief and actor. For Rose, it was meant to shape her into Princess Amethyst til Alexandros IX. Rose hadn't been to the beach ever during her time in Alexandria, and Zidane only went swimming during his travels.

After some time of this, they went back to shore, and to where they had towels laid out on the beach, and umbrellas. Sitting down on the towels close to each other, the two teenagers looked out across the ocean, glittering in the sunlight. Zidane's tail snaked around, and gently touched her back.

As she looked out across the ocean, Rose began, quietly, to sing that song. The one she had known for much of her life. _Melodies of Life_.

 _Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark_

 _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart._

 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

 _Memories of life, love's lost refrain._

 _Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

 _We met, we laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye._

 _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

 _Let them ring out loud, till they unfold._

 _In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out for me._

 _Though you're gone, I still believe you can call_

 _Out my name._

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,_

 _Adding up the layers of harmony._

 _And so it goes, on and on._

 _Melodies of life to the sky beyond the flying birds_

 _Forever and beyond._

 _So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,_

 _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

 _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

 _Leave them now, and see what tomorrow brings._

 _In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

 _Was it fate that brought us close_

 _And now leaves me behind?_

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,_

 _Adding up the layers of harmony._

 _And so it goes, on and on._

 _Melodies of life to the sky beyond the flying birds_

 _Forever and beyond._

 _If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

 _Your voice will still remember our melody._

 _And now, I know we'll carry on._

 _Melodies of life, come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

 _As long as we remember…_

Rose blinked tears from her eyes. It was a beautiful, if somewhat melancholy, song. And she saw that Zidane had been moved as well, blinking tears from his blue, almost feline eyes. His tail seemed to press against her back, as if trying to embrace her, for comfort rather than affection.

"I've never heard a song like that before," Zidane murmured.

"It comes from Madain Sari," Rose said. "Sarah and I both know it. It was one of the few things she remembered when her memory was muddled while we escaped this place. Our mother, my birth mother, taught it to us both. She once told me that it had to do with the memories of life, how they return to the world's crystal when we perish. The crystal is where new life is born, where the Eidolons come from, where we all return to one day. Hopefully not for a long time, I would hope. But that's where my parents, and Uncle Padfoot, and King Addis, went."

"That's pretty deep," Zidane said. "I wonder where I'll go when I die. Would I go back to Terra's crystal? I mean, always assuming that you and Lupin are right, and Terra's the name of another world." He shook his head. "Ah, never mind about that! We're on a date, dammit! No time for depressing stuff!"

Rose smiled, reaching over to his tail, and gently running her hands along it, noting that he shivered slightly in pleasure. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. Believe it or not, I like deep stuff occasionally. But I prefer to enjoy life even more," Zidane said. "That's why I'm glad you suggested this, after that whole thing with my heritage, and that stuff at Black Mage Village. Helps take my mind off it."

After an interlude filled with silence, during which Rose gently caressed Zidane's tail, she asked, "Zidane, how many dates have you been on? I mean, proper dates, instead of you flirting with girls?"

"Actually, quite a few. I don't really keep count, but it'd have to be at least a couple dozen," Zidane said. "Nothing really serious. Just a meal and a fun time. I've gone on repeat dates with a couple of girls, but they've never really gone anywhere. The thing is, it's a bit hard for me to settle down and have a relationship with anyone."

"Did you ever go out with Ruby?" Rose asked.

Zidane laughed. "Not really. She's like a sister to me. Not by blood, obviously, but, well, it'd be a bit weird. I think she took me out to lunch to avoid Cinna flirting with her. Blank and Marcus feel the same way about her as I do, that she's like our sister." After a while, he said, "I think I can guess how many dates you've been on. None, right?"

Rose nodded. "It's not that hard to guess, given how royalty works. The closest I came to dates was when I'd sneak into Alexandria and talk to some of the people. I'd often play Tetra Master with a guy called Alleyway Jack, though Freya, when I first met her, called him Gilgamesh. I guess you could call him a friend, or at least an acquaintance, but they weren't dates."

"I've met him," Zidane mused. "A petty thief and would-be treasure hunter who usually sticks to Treno and Alexandria, though I also met him during my travels around the world. He was at Daguerro, of all places."

Rose nodded again. "Actually, I thought it was practically like a date when you showed me around Lindblum. You know, when we first met? When you showed us Tantalus, and you bought me some Soup du Silence at Bobo's, and we met Freya again?"

"I'm flattered," Zidane said with a smile. After a moment, he asked, "Why did you trust me so readily?"

"I dunno," Rose said. "Besides Beatrix saying you were to keep me safe, I just felt…fine around you, since we got on board the _Prima Vista_. I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm good at judging character. But I think I was able to judge yours. I mean, you wear your heart on your sleeve. I'm sure Uncle Severus would call you very Gryffindor."

"That's one of those House things at the school Snape and Lupin went to, right?"

"Yeah. Gryffindor, the home of the valorous, the brave, and the impulsive. Hufflepuff, the home of the loyal, tenacious, and hard-working. Ravenclaw, the home of the studious, intelligent, and witty. And Slytherin, the home of the cunning, the ambitious, and the amoral. Uncle Severus was in Slytherin, while my first adoptive parents, Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot were all in Gryffindor. Uncle Severus doesn't really like Gryffindors, as Uncle Padfoot and my adoptive father used to bully him. Often, he'd tell me, ' _Be less like a Gryffindor!_ ' To no avail, naturally."

Zidane laughed at her imitation of Snape's nasal drawl. "So, what would we be?"

"Well, Steiner would be a Hufflepuff. I know he's brave and all, but I reckon his loyalty and tenacity trumps that. Beatrix might be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. Vivi's braver than you think, I reckon he'd be a Gryffindor. Eiko, at a guess, might be a Ravenclaw: she likes reading. Sarah's either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, albeit a good kind. She has ambitions to be a great queen, I know that much. And in any case, she'd fit into a lot of houses. Dr Tot's definitely a Ravenclaw. I'd say Freya's a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, while Lani's definitely a Slytherin. Besides Gryffindor, I'd probably fit in in any House." Rose peered at Zidane. "You, though, I reckon would be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zidane chuckled. He enjoyed having Rose touch his tail. It was as if she instinctively knew how to touch it in a way that made him feel good. He winced inwardly as he considered the implications of that. His tail was NOT an erogenous zone!

Or was it?

She shifted closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. Normally, he'd be the one doing so, but she seemed to be taking the lead here. And to be frank, he liked it. It felt better than making the first move. He remembered when she did the same to comfort him when he learned of his connection to Kuja and Garland.

Rose could smell his scent. There was something earthy, almost animal-like about it. Both mildly feral, and yet strangely comforting. And there was an exotic tang to it that added to the appeal.

Zidane could smell her scent. Gentle, and yet, sharp and playful. A beautiful rose that most definitely had thorns.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and then, slowly, a little hesitantly, they brought their lips together. At first, just a chaste kiss. Then, Zidane decided to try his luck, and his tongue probed at her mouth. And from there, there was about a minute of making out, quietly but insistently. Then, they broke off, perhaps mindful of the fact that they shouldn't go too far, not with Beatrix watching them like a hawk, even if only from afar. But their respective expressions spoke volumes.

"Was that your first time?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're one of the best, if not THE best, kissers I've ever encountered," he admitted with a slightly sheepish smile. And Rose knew that he wasn't saying that just to flatter her. He was actually being sincere. He even shifted around a little, trying to hide the obvious signs of his arousal. He clearly wasn't used to being embarrassed around a girl. He was even blushing a little. Rose chuckled.

"Come on, let's get changed and head back home," Rose said. "I think if we linger for too long, Beatrix might decide to neuter you. Steiner would have done so once we kissed."

Zidane winced. Still, they both reflected, it had been a good first date. A lot of fun, a bit of making out, and there had been no angry tears. And it was a nice island of respite in a sea of crises and revelations. So it was good to indulge in it, while there was a calm before the next storm…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And there you have it: Zidane and Rose having a little outing. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, the song was, of course,** ** _Melodies of Life_** **, composed by Nobuo Uematsu, with lyrics by Alexander O Smith (in the English version, anyway), and sung by Emiko Shiratori.**

 **I've decided that the next chapter will have them investigating the Iifa Tree in order to move the plot along. And from there? Well, who knows?**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Root of the Problem

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM**

The day after the date, both Freya and Vivi returned from the Black Mage Village with news. The Black Mages had spotted a man riding a silver dragon heading towards the Iifa Tree on multiple occasions, and given what Cid had found out about Kuja (the man had been seen riding a silver dragon before, after all), it seemed like something to investigate.

Eiko decided to go with whoever was going to the Iifa Tree: some time ago, she had disobeyed her grandfather's orders, and had left the village. She had tried to summon an Eidolon that she had sensed near the Iifa Tree, but had been forced to seal it with the help of one of her innate Eidolons, Carbuncle. She would have to retrieve Carbuncle in order to dispel the barrier around the Iifa Tree.

Rose and Sarah opted to go, along with Vivi and Zidane. Steiner and Beatrix also decided to accompany them, as did Freya and Doctor Tot, with Lani, Severus, and Remus staying behind with the Moogles. Remus and Severus had been close to the Iifa Tree before (before Madain Sari was wiped out), and Lani had little interest in going, stating she wished to relax for the day.

The expedition made their way to the Iifa Tree. Doctor Tot peered myopically at the strange, alien tree, and then at the Mist emanating from the roots. "How fascinating," he murmured. He knelt down as they traversed the roots, and peered at the one they were walking on closely. "A moment, please."

"What is it, Doctor Tot?" Sarah asked, joining him in examining the root.

"All of you, look at this. Does it not seem familiar?"

"It's the root of a tree, only really big," Vivi remarked.

"No, I see what he's getting at," Steiner said, kneeling down and examining the root, his face creased in thought. "Beatrix, does this not look like the strange root-like formations back home?"

"It does, Steiner," Beatrix said, frowning. "And there is Mist coming from this place, despite being absent everywhere else on this continent, to my knowledge. I don't think this is coincidence."

"I do not like that implication," Freya murmured, scratching at the wooden surface of the root with an elegant claw. "That suggests that this place is a source of the Mist, if not THE source."

"But the Mist only blankets the Mist Continent," Vivi said. "Why would this Iifa Tree put the Mist out on our continent only?"

"I dunno," Zidane mused. "But I've got a disturbing idea. The Mist Continent is the most heavily-populated continent. I've been around to the other continents, and they're mostly uninhabited. And as you know, the Mist spawns monsters."

"Not only that, but it stirs aggression," Steiner muttered, getting to his feet, and looking all around them. "It is one of the reasons why most of the major settlements on the Mist Continent, barring Burmecia, are above the Mist. The Burmecians are mostly peaceful, despite their army." He looked over at Zidane. "But the implications of what you said…someone is deliberately channelling Mist to our home?"

"I don't know," Zidane said. "But it's a disturbing thought, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Freya said. Nothing more needed to be said on that matter.

* * *

They soon found a way into the Iifa Tree itself, skirmishing occasionally with monsters. A strange platform turned out to be an unconventional lift, and a further descent into the bowels of the Iifa Tree revealed yet another unconventional lift: a massive leaf, which once they stepped onto, they were borne down into the depths of the Iifa Tree with haste, though they felt no wind from its passage. Tot, as usual, was fascinated, looking around, watching monsters crawling along the walls. None present shared that fascination.

Mog, Eiko's perpetual Moogle companion, remarked that she could sense a lot of life down below. However, much of the ride down was spent in silence.

When the leaf stopped, they found themselves near the bottom of a massive pit, on a strange wooden structure reminiscent of a harp. The walls were dripping with humidity, and lit from below with an eerie verdant glow.

"I don't think we need Mog to tell us that there's life down here," Zidane remarked as they began to explore.

"But what is the purpose of this place?" Tot asked. "It may look like it was grown, but I sense that this place was shaped, for some sort of purpose."

"I know not," Beatrix said, keeping a hand on her sword. "But I doubt it was a good one."

"What's Kuja's interest in this place, though?" Sarah mused. "Grown or shaped, if he was spotted flying here, I doubt it was for the scenery."

Suddenly, Eiko started, leaping into the air. "Mog! She says there's something coming down our way! Something big!"

A tremor filled the room, and part of the structure they were on came alive. Suddenly, something swooped down from above, and appeared, towering above them. A parody of a tree, with a horned, skull like face, glared at them with empty sockets. And a deep voice slid into their heads like the rumble of thunder. _So, it wasn't Kuja I sensed, but woodboring pests in the form of intruders_.

"Good Lord!" Tot yelped.

 _Soulcage will suffice_ , the creature responded.

Zidane glared up at the monster. "Are you the one who makes the Mist? Answer me!"

A derisive chuckle, like the threatening thunder of a far-off storm, echoed in their mind. _Mist is but the dross and clinker of the process. It is discharged through the roots_.

"To what end?!" Beatrix demanded. "Answer me, demon!"

 _You, as a warrior, should appreciate the Mist. It stokes the flames of aggression, the fires of hatred, the conflagration of war that leads to the ashes of civilisation_. Its eye sockets went over to Vivi. _Kuja puts it to further use, to create weapons. Black Mages: the Dark Spawn of the Mist_.

As Vivi's eyes widened in dismay, Rose glared at the Soulcage. "And what of Terra? Where Zidane and Kuja comes from? Is that another world?"

 _Indeed. The tailed boy was intended as your destruction before Kuja interfered. He is as much a weapon of destruction as the Black Mage. An Angel of Death, created to reap the souls of Gaia. You walk alongside your own death, girl_.

"Death is the constant companion to any warrior!" Freya retorted, hefting her spear, readying it. "Whatever purpose Terra has for Zidane, he had long since turned his back on it!"

Another tenebrous chuckle. _Deny all the truth that you want, but it shall not change on your whims. Though it is true that he has appeared to have gone native, so I have no compunction in destroying him. Succeed in destroying me, and no more Mist shall flow. No more weapons like this puppet shall be made_. It leered down at Vivi, taunting him. _Would you deny your very birth,_ _ **puppet?**_

Vivi looked up, and said, quietly, "Yes." Then, his voice rose to a shriek. "I deny it! I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!"

"Yeah, let's get him," Zidane sneered. "Anything that helps hurt people here, we'll end. I don't care what purpose they made me for. I'm YOUR Angel of Death!"

 _You can but try, futile though it is. Soulcage is a thousand years old. I will live longer still. I know when my end will arrive, and it will not be at the hands of mere INSECTS!_

* * *

The battle was a long one. As Doctor Tot had little in the way of combat experience, Beatrix stayed close to the scholar, protecting him, occasionally using White Magic on the others, even unleashing Holy on the Soulcage on one occasion. As Sarah, Eiko and Rose unleashed their Eidolons, Vivi unleashed his magic (though they soon learned that using Fire magic on the Soulcage was a bad idea, unleashing a blizzard of burning leaves that had to be extinguished with Ice magic). Freya, Zidane, and Steiner used their more physical abilities to great effect.

However, eventually, the Soulcage let out a vast roar of agony, and rotted away. They soon had to flee the now shaking chamber, and ended up leaving the Iifa Tree. The Mist was already clearing from the area, a vast blast of wind seeming to clear it. Some of it lingered, true, but even so, it seemed to be lessened significantly.

"No more Mist will flow," Tot murmured. "It seemed that that monster was telling the truth."

Rose put a hand on Zidane's shoulders. "You okay?" she asked the tailed teenager.

Zidane nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Vivi. "It's Vivi I'm worried about."

"…Did I do the right thing?" the young Black Mage asked. "I mean, without the Mist…no more Black Mages can be made, right? I didn't want any more to be made for war. But…will the others hate me for that?"

"I think not," Beatrix said, walking over to Vivi and gently putting a gauntleted hand on his shoulder. "The Black Mages are made to be weapons of war, true, and not all of them may awaken to self-awareness. I would consider what we did to be a mercy, Vivi, and if your compatriots consider otherwise, then they are foolish."

"Yeah, you said it!" Eiko yelped. "You should never lie to yourself, Vivi! Your brothers wouldn't like that!"

Garnet frowned. "I must confess to being disturbed by what that creature said. It confirmed that the Mist was deliberately channelled to the Mist Continent, to cause war, like you were speculating, Steiner. And that Soulcage creature may have been created by the same people behind Kuja and Zidane, because it knew of Terra. It called you and Kuja…"

"…Angels of Death, designed to reap the souls of Gaia," Zidane finished, a little morosely. "But why? Why does Terra want all these people dead?"

"I must confess, it is rather like looking at an incomplete jigsaw puzzle," Tot remarked. "The Iifa Tree, Soulcage, the Mist, Kuja, you, and Terra, all linked. But we cannot see a complete picture, just an incomplete one, tantalising and frustrating. One thing that we do know for certain is that Terra is hostile towards Gaia."

"But why? Why do they want us dead?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know," Rose said, "but that's what we're going to find out…"

* * *

Kuja was getting sick and tired of listening to the petulant whining of the Elephant Lady, as he had dubbed her in the privacy of his mind. Meanwhile, he was thinking about how to salvage the situation. Garnet and Amethyst had eloped with Tantalus, with Beatrix and Steiner in tow. An attempt to extract them with the Black Waltzes ended in dismal failure.

With the army of Black Mages created in Dali, Brahne could easily invade Burmecia. But she also wanted the Eidolons in order to annihilate Cleyra after obtaining the jewel, one of the quartet needed to summon Alexander. Not to mention using an Eidolon to attack Lindblum, as it would be the decisive factor needed to prevail against Lindblum's airship fleet.

Where the two princesses and their escorts had gone after the failed attempt to abduct them after the Festival of the Hunt, nobody knew. His spies, and those of Brahne, suggested a naval voyage. But to where? Kuja had his suspicions, but nowhere concrete. He would go and scout out the ruins of Madain Sari, just in case, as Brahne had indicated that Amethyst remembered where they came from.

"Are you listening to me, Kuja?!" Brahne demanded.

"No, not at all," Kuja said with a smirk, keeping his back to her even as he looked out across at Alexandria. "But I know what you are demanding, the location of the wayward songbirds who have flown from their cage. I am not a seer or a diviner. I may work miracles, but there are some beyond even my reach." He frowned when he noticed something, just beyond the plateau Alexandria was situated on. "Your Majesty, is it me, or does the Mist look somewhat thinner?"

"Don't change the subject, Kuja! I am discussing the need to track down those treacherous little bitches and their even more treacherous retainers!"

"Oh, shut up for a moment, and _look!_ " Kuja snarled, before sweeping out onto a balcony. He stared at the Mist…or where it should be. Before his eyes, the Mist was _receding!_

Which should have been impossible, unless the Soulcage within the Iifa Tree had been destroyed. Garland would never have done such a thing…but something told him this was the doing of the princesses, and their entourage.

Not that it mattered. The Black Mage army was already large enough, and Kuja cared nothing if airships couldn't move between the settlements of the Mist Continent.

"The Mist is dissipating?" Brahne asked, stupidly. "How can this be?"

Kuja smiled viciously. "I think I know who the responsible party is. Your Majesty, I will go now and fetch your errant canaries. With any luck, within the week, you will have the Eidolons you need to launch the campaign to conquer the Mist Continent. SILVER DRAGON!"

This last command echoed, and a massive silver dragon swooped from the sky, or rather, from its perch somewhere in the towers of Alexandria Castle. Kuja leapt on as it flew underneath the balcony, and flew off, intent on heading first to the Iifa Tree, and then Madain Sari, despite the protests of Queen Brahne. He didn't care. Soon that Elephant Woman would suffer the fate of all fools. Soon, he would have supreme power over not only Gaia, but Terra as well…

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **It looks like Kuja is about to come a-calling to Madain Sari. Oh dear.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Interrogation

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **INTERROGATION**

It was a couple of days after they had stopped the Iifa Tree from producing Mist. Snape had spent the time trying to find the communications diary he had used to communicate with Dumbledore, only to find that Lupin had done the same thing, but couldn't find it. Given the massive storm that had swept through Madain Sari ten years ago, it was possible that it was either buried in rubble, or had been blown away, possibly into the sea.

Snape and Lupin had also made it a point to try and erect wards around the ruined village. It may be that Kuja may come calling sooner rather than later, if he had links to the Iifa Tree. Snape also began brewing a batch of Veritaserum, with Rose, Zidane, and Sarah watching on.

"So, what's this stuff?" Zidane said, sniffing the small cauldron that Snape was stirring. It didn't have any smell, and looked like water.

"It's a version of a substance called Veritaserum, and thankfully, it's almost finished. It merely needs a few more minutes," Snape said, looking down at the cauldron. "Have you ever heard of a truth serum?"

"Yeah, it's called alcohol," Zidane said with a cheeky smirk.

Snape gave a rather sardonic, if rather tight, smile, in return. "You're not far off the mark, Mr Tribal. On our world, we had a saying. _In vino, veritas_ , or, _in wine, there is truth_. This is somewhat more reliable. True, if someone has Occlumency training, that is, how to guard their mind, it is less effective, but it is a very powerful potion indeed. Enough drops of this ingested by someone, and they will speak only truth, unless they are an excellent Occlumens. Or they have enough wit to tell incomplete truths rather than whole truths, lying by omission as it were."

"Why're you brewing it then, Uncle Severus?" Rose asked. She was fascinated by the potion being brewed.

"Simple. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that we will capture Kuja should he attack. While he is a mage of considerable power, we have a numerical advantage. Once we capture him, I intend to find out exactly why he wants the Eidolons, and why he seemed willing to plunge the Mist Continent into war."

"The Soulcage called Zidane and Kuja Angels of Death," Sarah pointed out. "Kuja may only be fulfilling his purpose."

"If so, why not create an army of Black Mages to wipe out all life on the Mist Continent?" Snape asked. "Is it because Terra needs him to be more subtle, lest they draw attention to themselves? Or does Kuja have his own agenda? Keep in mind that while Kuja desires the Eidolons, Garland, who created both Kuja and Mr Tribal, visited Madain Sari shortly before it was destroyed. He either carried out the destruction himself through some unknown means, or else ordered someone else to. That suggests that either Garland's policy on Eidolons has changed, or that he fears their power, and Kuja seeks to exploit Eidolons against Garland. These are mere hypotheses at the present. It is through interrogating Kuja, assuming we can capture him, that I intend to find out."

"You're making a big assumption there," Zidane said. "We don't know how powerful he is."

"True. But there's certainly one thing we can do. Earth magic is different to Gaian magic, more versatile, but generally weaker in power. However, Lupin and I know at least one spell that may surprise him, as well as bring him under our control. I've taught Rose and Sarah the same spell. It's harder for natives of Gaia, or at least those acclimatised to Gaian magic, to learn our magic, but not impossible."

"Do you mean the Body-Bind spell you taught us on the trip over?" Rose asked.

Snape nodded. "I should have taught you sooner, but it slipped my mind. The Festival of the Hunt and the attack of the Black Waltzes, however, spurred me to teach it to you both. Incidentally, Rose, I want you to summon Doomtrain as a follow-up if our Body-Binds don't get Kuja. The status effects inflicted by Doomtrain may help. I suggest a follow-up attack of Atomos and Diablos: the gravity attacks will hamper Kuja's movements temporarily. I doubt capturing Kuja will really be that easy, though."

There was a roar from outside, a distant shout of " _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ ", and then the sound of something very heavy crashing to the ground. Snape, after a moment, sighed. "I believe that was Lupin's voice. And as we haven't heard any more battle, I believe it was really that easy."

The quartet moved out, to find a massive dragon having crashed into one of the more decrepit houses of Madain Sari, thankfully. And lying next to it, ramrod stiff, was Kuja, looking annoyed and bemused at having been captured so readily. Remus was standing over him, along with Beatrix and Steiner.

"He was circling the village at a discreet distance," Beatrix said, "but we spotted him. Lupin sent a spell at him, and he swooped in, presumably to test our defences. Lupin used another spell to paralyse him, the Body-Bind spell."

Snape nodded at Remus. "Good work."

"Are you feeling all right, Severus? You actually complimented me," Remus said.

"You're a competent wizard, and more so than Black or Potter ever were," Snape said. He conjured some chains to hold the dragon down, and then sent a Sleeping Charm its way. "Captain Steiner, would you mind helping Lupin bring this…effeminate menace to my workshop?"

Steiner nodded. "Twill be a pleasure."

* * *

They soon had Kuja trussed up on one of the chairs, while Snape made the final touches to the Veritaserum. However, they removed the Body-Bind, and Kuja said, with a raised eyebrow, "Your hospitality leaves something to be desired."

"This coming from the same guy who wanted to steal our Eidolons?" Rose said with a glare.

"Oh, so you know about that?" Kuja asked. Vivi, Eiko, Freya, Tot and Lani arrived.

"I also know you're my brother," Zidane said. "And that some guy called Garland was my creator. That Soulcage thing at the Iifa Tree said I was an Angel of Death, whatever the hell that is."

"Ah, I see. You see part of the picture, but not all of it. That's why you have me trussed up like a turkey," Kuja said. "You could have asked, you know."

"You would probably lie," Snape said, scooping some Veritaserum into a shotglass. "Hence this. Veritaserum."

"Oh, a truth potion! That isn't necessary," Kuja said with a smile.

"It is for us," Snape said. "Drink."

To their surprise, Kuja willingly drank the substance when it was tipped into his mouth by Snape. His expression became a little dull, though he said, "I suggest making it taste a little better."

Steiner and Beatrix looked at each other. Snape gestured to them to begin the interrogation. Eventually, Beatrix gestured to Steiner, who turned to Kuja. "Why have you enchanted Her Majesty?"

"You mean the elephant lady?" Kuja snorted. "I did very little. I merely whispered a few things in her ear. Her greed and desire did the rest. However, if you want to know why I did such a thing…it's the Eidolons I need. Or rather, one in particular."

"One in particular?" Sarah asked. "One from either myself or my sister?"

"No, not unless one of them was powerful enough for my purposes," Kuja said. "I wished to gather the jewels. The Pendant of Alexandria, the Desert Ruby of Cleyra, and the Falcon Claw of Lindblum. I also heard of a fourth jewel, and suspected it to be here in Madain Sari. The jewels were once one, a summoning focus for a powerful Eidolon the summoners summoned five centuries ago: Alexander. The Holy Citadel Eidolon."

There was consternation amongst the gathered onlookers. Tot was scratching his head. "I see, that's why the jewels were separated. Alexander must've been a powerful Eidolon indeed."

"But to what end?" Freya demanded. "Why create all those Black Mages? Why stir up war? Why do you need Alexander?"

Kuja chuckled. "Because I wish to overthrow my master and creator, Garland. The Master of Terra."

"Terra…that's where I come from, isn't it?" Zidane said. "Along with you. Is that another world?"

"Of course. You and I are unique amongst its current inhabitants. You and I are what are known as Genomes, named for the biological blueprint for our bodies. But while many wander Bran Bal in anticipation for the coming day, only you and I have souls."

"Genomes…genetically engineered," Remus mused. "I remembered Lily pointing out some scientific journals on genetics while discussing why the blood purists were idiots."

"Is Garland the one responsible for destroying Madain Sari?" Rose asked.

"Actually, I did, using the _Invincible_ , a Terran warship," Kuja said. "However, I did so reluctantly, and only on Garland's orders. I realised Garland was afraid of the Eidolons, or else he would not have taken such pre-emptive measures. That is why I began seeking the power of the Eidolons for myself."

"You monster! You still killed my people!" Eiko snapped.

Kuja scoffed. "Even if I refused, your people were doomed."

Beatrix then looked at Kuja coldly. "What are Terra's plans towards us?"

"Simple. They wish to assimilate Gaia, absorb its lifeforce. You went to the Iifa Tree, didn't you? Destroying the Soulcage didn't stop the assimilation, it merely stopped the Mist from being produced and pumped out across your continent. The Iifa Tree continues the process deep within, storing the souls of Gaia, ready to circulate the souls of Terra into Gaia's cycle."

"Why?" Sarah demanded.

"It's obvious given his wording," Snape said. "Assimilate Gaia, absorb its lifeforce? Terra is probably a dying world, intending to parasitise Gaia to keep going."

"A very good guess, Snape, and yes, you are correct. But in order for it to work, the souls of Gaia must be circulated out of its crystal. I intended for Brahne to wage war in order for Garland to be satisfied enough so that he wouldn't notice me obtaining the Eidolons I sought. Because war would accelerate Terra's plans, and he allows me quite a bit of leeway, as long as I can wage war that will speed up Terra's assimilation," Kuja said.

"You needed the Eidolon to overthrow Garland," Snape mused.

"I want to be free of the shackles Garland put on me!" Kuja hissed. "Free to do what I will! I am not a soulless golem like the Genomes or the Black Mages!"

After a moment, Snape said, "Sarah, Rose, summon up a couple of your Eidolons in human form to guard him. Once that is done, come with me. We need to talk…"

* * *

In Eiko's house, they convened. "What did you need to discuss, Snape?" Beatrix asked.

"Something rather foolhardy and dangerous, so it would be more in line with the Marauders, being as Gryffindor as they are," Snape said quietly. "I think that we managed to find out some interesting information, wouldn't you agree?"

"He was willing to plunge the Mist Continent into war," Freya pointed out. "All so he could steal Eidolons to use against Garland. How do we know he was telling the truth?"

"We don't, but it's far easier to lie by omission rather than to lie outright while under the influence of Veritaserum," Snape said. "And in truth, I don't think he had anything like actual Occlumency training, save for learning to keep his features schooled."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Vivi asked.

"…I'm personally of a mind to suggest an alliance." There was an immediate uproar, and Snape yelled, "Be quiet!" Even the paltry experience he had as a teacher at Hogwarts, brief as it was, was enough to quell the others briefly. "I am not suggesting we be friends. Kuja's malevolence is in no doubt. But he has knowledge about Terra and their plans that we don't, and Terra is an even greater threat to us, and Gaia in general, than Kuja or Brahne's ambitions!"

"You dare suggest an alliance with that vile blackguard?" Steiner demanded. "He would betray us as soon as it suited him!"

"The thing is, Steiner, while I agree he is not trustworthy, we may be able to trust him enough until we can put an end to Garland and Terra's plans. In Slytherin, we use cunning to fulfil our ambitions, exchanging favours and doing what it takes to get things done. Sometimes, it means dealing with people you would rather see dead. And if Kuja gets what he wants, he will cease his support of Brahne. I believe Brahne would not be so stupid as to invade Lindblum without the edge the Eidolons would give her. I'm not so sure about Burmecia, though."

Beatrix shook her head. "While our army would be able to conquer Burmecia, especially with the Black Mages, without me to lead them, it would be a far bloodier battle that would end in more losses. And if Regent Cid has warned Burmecia, then Burmecia will be better prepared to stop them. I do not think Her Majesty will attempt an invasion of Burmecia unless she had the Eidolons on her side. Not unless her greed truly outweighed her caution, and it may be that Regent Cid has sent reinforcements to help the Burmecians."

"In any case," Snape said, "Kuja may be willing to enter into an alliance to stymie Garland's plans. I understand your objections, but Terra assimilating Gaia is a more serious concern than Brahne. If he objects, then I will use Legilimency to rip every last bit of information I can get from his head. Obviously we cannot trust him…but we need to stop Terra, and we can trust him in as much as he wants to stop Garland."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Severus," Remus said.

"What can I say? Lily and you are bad influences," Snape said.

Freya shook her head. "As much as I hate to ally with the likes of Kuja, your logic is sound. Though I wish 'twere not so. I only hope that you have not entered us into a pact with a devil that will come back to haunt us, Snape."

Snape shrugged. "I have too much experience with such things, Freya, not to believe otherwise." Unconsciously, he clutched at his arm, where the Dark Mark was. A reminder of what he had sacrificed, and what he had to repent for. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake as bad as throwing his lot in with Voldemort had been…

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Wow, it's been a while since I did a new chapter of this. It's because I didn't know how this was going to go, really. But then, I had this notion of Kuja teaming up with the others. And unlike my other Harry Potter and** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **crossovers, it might bear some interesting fruit, with Kuja potentially becoming more humanised. This is something I've done a lot in my fanfic with the** ** _Final Fantasy_** **games. In many of them, I have humanised a number of antagonists, like Jenova (** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **and its sequels,** ** _Vert the Emerald and the Cetra Heritage_** **), Ultimecia (** ** _Ultimecia's Knight, Mnemosyne's Son, La Vita Nuova_** **, and** ** _Anchor of Ultimecia_** **), Seymour (** ** _Vincit Qui Patitur_** **) and, recently, Yunalesca (** ** _Cycle of Sin_** **).**

 **Anyway, hopefully, new chapters might come a bit more often. No promises, though.**

 **Incidentally, feel free to check out my other** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **stories. My other Harry Potter crossovers,** ** _A Third Summoner_** **and** ** _Xenophilia_** **have completed not long ago.** ** _Xenophilia_** **also has the first two chapters of a sequel posted:** ** _Xenophobia_** **. There's also a crossover with** ** _Highschool DxD_** **called** ** _Black Mage of Kuoh_** **, where Vivi reincarnates as a less perverted and more intelligent Issei…and discovers he's not the only Gaian, or Terran, to reincarnate on Earth. I also have two 'pure' fics, AUs of the original story:** ** _Zidane of Burmecia_** **, where Zidane is raised by the Crescent family as Freya's little brother instead of Tantalus, and** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **, where Mikoto ends up on Gaia by accident at the Iifa Tree (around the end of Disc 2 of the game), where she begins to learn about the very people Terra wants her to destroy…**

 **Review-answering time!** **Happy Korokoro** **: Actually, my other** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **stories (save for** ** _Zidane of Burmecia_** **and** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **, and** ** _Xenophobia_** **, to date anyway) have more reviews. I think it's more to do with the fact that this is a female Harry story: not everyone likes genderflipped protagonists. That being said,** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **IS one of the more underrated instalments of the franchise, and is certainly the most underrated of the PS1 era, so that is still a factor…**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


End file.
